


再见!陌生恋人

by kaivvva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, M/M, Memory Loss, POV England (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 99,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaivvva/pseuds/kaivvva
Summary: 在一个月前，亚瑟来到了巴黎…
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 巴黎、巴黎

**Author's Note:**

> 这是在lofter上的连载，当我开创这个页面的时候，似乎才只写到故事的中间，但我仍然自信满满的打上了21个章节……而我确实做到了！！难以置信  
> 内容可能有些粗糙因为我依旧没有修改它。
> 
> ⚠警告与免责声明⚠：本文与一些实际存在的人物、地点、事件、团体等无关，如有雷同，纯属巧合。角色的发言和思维并不代表作者本人的观点，作者本人不一定同意角色的全部言论。嘲讽/谩骂等不良发言只是剧情和角色需要，没有任何在现实意义上歧视的意思。时间在一个充满悖论和虚构的20xx年，因此本文纯属虚构。  
> 阅读下文默认同意以上说明，无论产生什么想法都是自己责任，与作者本人无关。

0

爱情。

唯一而崇高的快乐就在于确信自己在作恶，人生来就知道罪恶存在于所有的快乐之中。

1

我打算在巴黎定居已经是一个月前的事情。

当然，原本我只是打算来度个假，和无数的英国人一样，在周末到巴黎去转一圈，然后再去海岸边休假。

法国是个令人讨厌的地方，阳光明媚，晴空万里，这都是在海对岸见不到的场景，干燥的风和臭烘烘的法国人同样令人厌烦。但是周末要是留在家里，只会被无聊的人指着鼻子嘲笑无处可去，这只不过是一个逃避社交的好方法罢了，在编辑问起我的时候可以告诉他，我正在欧洲休假。

说到底，事情搞到这个地步，起因只是我散步走过了头，一想到这个，我就恨不得抽自己两嘴巴子，再沉到多佛海峡去淹死自己。

当时我正坐在教堂区附近的长椅上，天色快黑了，再不回去的话我今晚遇害也不奇怪。但我回不去，托该死的法国佬的福，我的口袋在穿越闹市的时候被摸了个干净，现在我没有手机，也没有钱，不知道路，也不知道身在何方。我不得不去找附近的杂货店问有没有巴黎的旅行地图，店主从报纸后面挑起眉，露出两只眼睛看我，然后用标准的能上BBC的英语告诉我他听不懂英语，也听不懂英国人的法语。

“你的英文老师让你这一句话学了十年吗？啊不好意思，我忘了猴子不上英语课。”我用同样子正的口音回敬他，店主就摆摆手，站起来打算收拾店铺直接关门休息，没有再理会我。直到我走出店铺，他才大声的跟另一个顾客抱怨说这些不长脑子的英国樱桃能不能用看好自己的贞操的方式看好自己的钱包，一天能有三十五个丢了手机钱包的英国人来找他借地图。我转过去正想开腔，里面的那个顾客就拿着一张地图出来了，我们打了个照面，愣愣的跟两根石柱一样堵在一块儿。

然后他举起手里的旅行地图，用蹩脚的英文问：“你住哪？”

“你带我去？”我问。

“当然的，不。”那家伙回答。意料中的答案，不这么回答简直不是法国人。当然这应该是我自己的问题，我现在穿的就像个法国教科书上会举例的那种讨人厌的英国佬，这是没办法的事，我不想在这种地方随乡入流，更何况我只打算在这里住三天，躲避一下编辑的催稿。

然后我说：“那我没必要告诉你。”

“没错。”他说，“然后你流浪街头，明天今晚饿着肚子徒步穿过隧道，慢慢走回伦敦去吧。”

“你就这么肯定，万一我住在苏格兰呢？”

“那祝你好运，虽然你一看就是个逃来现代社会三日躲避原始人社交的伦敦佬。”他说，“既然你不需要的话我就去把地图退掉，希望那个死老头愿意退我钱。”

“还是给我吧。”我伸出手，“或者方便的话你可以在地图上留个联系方式，顺便再请我吃个晚饭，等我回去了一定还你钱。”

“你最好知道最近巴黎用这种方法乞讨的诈骗犯越来越多了。”那人微笑着说，“你记得旅馆附近有什么吗？”

“在卢森堡区。”我直接回答。这家伙看起来光鲜亮丽，但至少不像个骗子。不管怎么样他总不能尾随我去旅馆然后把我解决掉，告诉他在哪个区也无妨。

他似乎有点意外，捋过了稍微有些长得鬓发说：“不错，那我们去6区吃晚饭吧，当然，你自己付钱。”

这个甚至没告诉我名字的陌生人把地图塞进我手里，以一种令人难受的亲近距离领着我，一路绕回了卢森堡区。

这是我和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的第一次相遇。

晚饭的时候我问他，我似乎在哪里听过这个名字。弗朗西斯夸张的“哦～”了一声，满意的说，“当然。”

之后我才知道波诺弗瓦这个姓氏在过去还是贵族，当然，在现在谈论帝国时期古董一般的荣耀毫无意义，现在的波诺弗瓦就只是一个普通的不能再普通的姓氏，混在人群中也不会有人听说。

然后这位过去的波诺弗瓦爵士的继承人，除了一身贵族气质和铺张浪费的恶习以外什么都没留下，钱永远是到手就花个精光，然后之后才懒洋洋的出门去赚点小钱。我们交谈了一晚上，虽然谈不上喜欢这个人，但是他出人意外的好说话。但和波诺弗瓦在一起的时候，总有些微妙的令人难受，他就像是会读心术一样，总是能看透所有我在想的，哪怕我现在去转换思维考虑塞纳河边的鹅，他都能顺着我的思维评价水鸟的叫声一个比一个难听。这令人不快，被看穿的感觉令人不快。

“你的手机没问题吗？”然后波诺弗瓦问。

我心不在焉的撑着头，看着窗外塞纳河上五光十色的倒影说：“没事，那只是个廉价的一次性手机。”

当然，在法国专用的手机，除了几个重要联系人以外什么号码都没存，电话卡也是随手买的三日卡。要穿梭在巴黎，丢东西的可能性也太高了，我实在无法信任这个鬼城市。

“那你还想要我的联系方式。”波诺弗瓦抱怨道。

“我有的是办法联系你，况且你也没打算给我正确的号码。”我懒洋洋的回答。

波诺弗瓦转过头来，笑着说：“你为什么能笃定？”

他随手抽过一张餐巾纸，问服务生要了一只笔，在上面飞快的写了几串数字，夹在两指间递过来。

我没有去接，只是看着那张快要抵在我鼻子上的餐巾纸说：“你考虑好，我可不是什么轻浮的女性，给我留这种东西毫无意义。”

“谁说要跟你约会。”波诺弗瓦说，“下一回要是再把自己弄丢可以打这个号码，我有心情的话可以勉强来接你。”

“不必勉强。”我接过了餐巾纸，把它叠的整整齐齐才放进口袋里。波诺弗瓦就坐在对面看我叠纸片，比七月里的意大利人还要来的散漫。这时候我才在口袋里摸到一个硬邦邦的东西，我掏出来一看，是备用的纸片钱包，我才想起来我准备了这样的东西才去的教堂区，毕竟那里是出了名的混乱。当我再抬起头时，波诺弗瓦就不见踪影了，要不是对面的盘子和餐具还在，我甚至会感觉我与一个不存在的幻象一起共进晚餐。

2

我再次见到波诺弗瓦的时候是第二天的下午，那时候我正准备回阴云密布的伦敦，去面对编辑阴云密布的脸。这不能怪我，一直被关在家里我什么也写不出来。说到底夸下海口说要写小说的好像是我自己，为此荒废了记者的工作，没被开除就已经不错了。

因此当我看见波诺弗瓦滑稽的举着一束车轮大的花站在十字路口的时候，甚至想给他拍张照去投给每年都会举办的摄影大会，看起来可笑极了。当然，我也这么做了，这张照片的构图很不错，只可惜我没带着专业相机，只能用手机来记录一下。

我翻着那几张几乎没什么区别的照片，看着波诺弗瓦滑稽又有点狼狈的样子只想笑。他是被人甩了？还是正在等待着与哪个心仪的女士见面？这时候我才意识到，波诺弗瓦身上恐怕充满了我求之不得的能写的细节。

然后那束花就赫然出现在了屏幕下方，我惊愕的抬起头，就看见波诺弗瓦面无表情的举着花束，看起来要按在我的脸上。

“给我？”我难以置信的问，“不好意思，我没这个兴趣…”

“诶？我还以为英国的国民性都是那样呢。”波诺弗瓦的声音里带着点嘲讽，“你不要？”

“当然不要。”我感到莫名其妙。“你在这里做什么，别说在这里等我。”

波诺弗瓦的脸上一瞬间闪过了一丝厌恶：“那你也想得太美了。我只是偶然路过这里，突然有个失恋的男人塞了我这玩意，我还能怎么办？不如你来处理吧。”

我收起手机说：“那大可不必，让它进垃圾桶去吧。”

“好，我换个说法。”波诺弗瓦说，“作为你侵犯我肖像权的代价，处理它。”

结局那束花就到了我手里，显得更加尴尬又滑稽可笑。这束花新鲜可爱，但是没有香味，它最好别是因为自己无香而被抛弃的。说实在我只想把它马上砸进垃圾桶，但波诺弗瓦不允许我这么做，因为“花太可怜了”。

他真是一个怪人中的怪人，难缠，烦人，莫名其妙。上帝都猜不出他到底在想什么鬼东西，他却顺着我的脑回路告诉我说他是胡格诺教徒，上帝会原谅他的。

然后我们想了一个馊主意中的馊主意，把花束给分成了两半，我抱着一捧，波诺弗瓦抱着另一捧，一起跑到了埃菲尔铁塔下面，拿去送给路人。

我不擅长干这种事，不如说站在法国这件事我就够不擅长，波诺弗瓦像是察知道了这个一样，只给了我三分之一的玫瑰花。但我只为此感到恼火，他的表情就像是再说我是个毫无魅力的可怜虫一样，让我咬着牙从他手里夺过了该得的那部分，一个人跑到公园的另一侧，离他越远越好。

毕竟我知道自己在这事上有多不擅长，就算我举着花要去送给哪对情侣，也只会把人家直接吓跑而已。

在屡屡碰壁以后我抱着花钉在了路口，四处检索潜在客户。最后一个黑发的东方人到了我面前，很自然的掏出钱包问：“多少钱？”

“不用钱。”我干巴巴的说，“我送你就好，你要几朵？”

他似乎没想到我会这么说，也可能是被我的口音给镇住了，毕竟他看起来不像个旅客，更像是住在附近的人。很快他就反应过来，笑着从我手里的花束里抽出一支，然后大声的道了谢，并且夸赞了免费的玫瑰花。

他的行为像是个广告，边上的人一下就知道，我像个傻子一样捧着半束花杵在这不是在搞行为艺术，而是在免费派送玫瑰花了。很快就有人过来，向我确认这些花是否真的不用钱，然后欢天喜地的从我手里抽走一支又一支，几乎没多久，那些花就散布到了整个广场。

我两手空空，揣着兜，慢悠悠地转回另一边。波诺弗瓦正坐在长椅上，边上还有个长发美人，看起来甜蜜极了。好家伙，该说不愧是法国人，光我走开了那么一下，他就马上跟人勾搭上了。

但仔细一想，他的事跟我也确实没什么关系，又不是在专心致志地工作，哪怕我刚才把花往垃圾桶里一插转身就回伦敦，他也不知道这事。

我正想走开，波诺弗瓦就像是有心电感知一样转过头来，跟我招了招手。我天，要不是现在的科技也做不到这点，我是真怀疑他是否在我不知道的时候往我大脑皮层上插窥视芯片了。他带着我敢逃跑他就敢追的气势站起来，边上的那个长发美人也转过头，我就逐渐理解一切了。这就是刚刚第一个来跟我讨花的那个东方人，他的手里深知还捻着那朵玫瑰花，转来转去，可怜的像是要把花瓣给甩掉。

我冷着脸走过去，他们俩却露出了那种“见到你很高兴”的样子，喜气洋洋的和我打招呼。波诺弗瓦更是，随手就把手里剩下的那朵玫瑰花插进我上衣的口袋里，高高的竖在我的脸边，然后他们俩没心没肺的大笑了起来。

我一把抽出花，捏在手里问：“你们认识？”

那个东方人就转过脸去问：“我们认识不？”

“认识认识。”波诺弗瓦挥挥手，然后用法语飞快的说：“不过果然还是不想去美丽城呢，还有其他的地方推荐吗？那个地方你去还好，我搬过去的话也太显眼了一点。”

“哎呀。”那个东方人也同样无视了我，继续他们刚才的话题，“这可是你的巴黎哦？别说的跟我家似的，你又不肯搬到帕西，虽然我也觉得那个房子一个人住也太大啦…但你这样挑三拣四的，干脆住进巴黎大审院那比哪都来的安全。”

“你要搬家？”我努力加入话题。

“啊是。”波诺弗瓦看起来有些愁眉苦脸，“之前住的地方不太适合了，果然还是得找个新居，一直住酒店也不像话。”

“你不是没什么钱，还想往哪住。”我说，他们俩倒是对我听的懂法语这件事一点都不感到奇怪，东方人甚至听了我的话忍不住笑了起来，就好象我在说什么很有趣的笑话一样。

“哎你这种无趣的英国人无法理解的啦，住哪和有没有钱之间又没联系，只要足够罗曼蒂克就好了。”波诺弗瓦恶心的朝我抛了个眼神。

“那你睡在巴黎的大街上不是最罗曼蒂克，无时无刻都可能会撞见艳遇和骗子。”我抱着手臂，看着那张带着点苦恼的脸说。

接下来，我就说出了足以让我后悔一生的话。

“要是一个人不好住的话，我和你一起合租呢？”我鬼使神差的问。

话一出口我就后悔了，要边上有个石柱，我绝对会在上面一头撞死，结束我这可笑又悲惨的人生。东方人和波诺弗瓦一起惊愕的瞪着我，好像我说了什么不该说的话一样。当然，连我自己也觉得那话不该说，我和波诺弗瓦也就认识不到24小时，一下从不认识的陌生人变成合租人那也太扯淡了，我对他一无所知，当然他看起来到不像是对我一无所知，但是那也太恶心了。

我笑了两声掩饰尴尬：“啊我随口说说的，之后我就要回伦…”

“可以吗？”波诺弗瓦的声音丝毫不掩饰惊讶。

“呃什么？你认真的吗？”我把自己绕晕了，我觉得现在在我头顶上放个水壶估计两分钟就能开始呜呜得叫唤。

波诺弗瓦和东方人对视了一眼，尔后那个显眼的黑发男子就站了起来说：“那个的话现在就可以看房，我和你们一起去。”

“哈？”

“哎呀，你到底是要住还是不要住啊。”东方人急了，“磨磨唧唧的，还是不是男人咯。”

“这和是不是男人有什么关系啊？！”我感觉思维的有些部分开始崩溃，“总之先去看了再决定也不迟吧？”

波诺弗瓦像是被我这一连串的弱智连打给逗乐了一般哈哈大笑起来，然后就亲昵的一把搂过我的肩膀，让我浑身毛骨悚然。

“走走。”他说，“不去看看谁也不知道，到了再决定吧。…耀，你开车来的吧？”

那个被怪声怪调的被叫做耀的东方人从口袋里掏出了车钥匙，勾在手指上一个弧甩进手心里。我就被一左一右夹在两个人之间，挤着像停车场走去，一时间我甚至觉得他们俩会把我绑架去卖了，让我差点忍不住开始回忆过去的人生。幸而在那之前波诺弗瓦松开了我，突然的跑去找冰激凌车，我才从令人晕眩的社交越线中成功脱离了出来，晕头转向的大口呼吸着新鲜空气。

那个东方人才伸过手来，看起来要和我握手：“哎哟，真老不好意思了，我真傻，居然忘了自我介绍。姓王，不过跟着弗朗叫我耀也没事，随意。”

我飘飘乎乎的用指尖勾住了他的手指，点点头告诉他我叫亚瑟·柯克兰。

つづく


	2. 波诺弗瓦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 波诺弗瓦是一个奇怪的人

3

就像暴风雨一样，我们成了合租人。

我尽量简单扼要的跟责编解释了我现在的状况，隐瞒了其中的大多数，例如因为波诺弗瓦的钱不够以至于我付了大部分的租金，来显得整件事情更加合情合理而不是我被哪个法国小白脸给骗了钱。为了增加可信度我把昨天的照片发给了他，已读过后对面沉默了好久，我想他大概在发出毫无绅士样子的爆笑。

编辑是个好人，他拿毛姆来讽刺我，祝我最好死在巴黎的蓝洞不必回来，让他省去不少工作。但他还是帮我汇了一笔够用的钱到我的欧元账户里，希望现在英镑和欧元的汇率不至于差的可怕。

在我打完电话的时候波诺弗瓦也打着哈欠从他的房间里走出来，睡衣大剌剌的咧开，看着就令人头大的浓密胸毛露在外面，他似乎对此毫不介意。

“你最好知道自己在和法国人合租。”他一边倒咖啡一边说，“要想我跟个英国佬一样把这身充满魅力的荷尔蒙给剃得光溜溜是绝对不可能的。”

“我也没指望你能做那种好事，在那之前你能把睡衣给合上吗？”

“当然不能，这是我的自由。”波诺弗瓦说。“你要面包吗？”

“我吃过了。”

“也是。”他漫不经心的吃起面包，“那之后呢？你要做什么。如果没什么事的话，我们可以去一趟旧家具的市集看看。”

“我的工作时间很自由……”

“确实，也就是说我们有时间去一趟大学城附近。”波诺弗瓦打断我的话，就好像我说了一百次一样不耐烦，而现实是我从未跟他提及过我的工作。

但他看起来毫不在意，这种人到底为什么能穿行于巴黎而不被人骗个精光，大概就是我在法国的盘桓地这段时间中最重要的课题。

我们就这样行走在大街上，这里是住宅区，和昨天的闹市截然不同，安静，优雅，这才像是大家所妄想的巴黎的样子。唯一聒噪的就是走在我身边的波诺弗瓦，不得不说法国人的推心置腹真是令人怀疑他是否只是张口胡来，我甚至觉得他哪怕以这种热情去应聘，应该都能找到不错的类似于脱口秀的工作。他把自己的事情兜底的抖出，却丝毫不过问关于我的事，这让我产生一种微妙的不平衡感。

于是我问他需不需要我来介绍一下我自己，他却浮夸的摊开手问：“为什么？”

“这有什么为什么，公平起见，你都说了这么多，我应该也得告诉你。”

“那不重要。”波诺弗瓦兴趣缺缺的说。

“那很重要，还是说你了解我？”我问，脑子里闪过一些不该有的话，“难道，跟踪狂？”

“胡扯！”波诺弗瓦大声地说，“你怎样跟我什么关系，我又对你不感兴趣。倒是你昨天是怎么找到我的，跟踪狂？”

他朝我吐舌头，显得讨打极了。我被他的态度气得半死，临街的窗口还有人探出头来看我们，让我只好拉着他快步走开。

这该死的，烦人的，自大的，不可一世的小法国人！我会诅咒他直到离去！诅咒他现在就离去！

但不得不说，连我也敬佩波诺弗瓦惊人的博学，就好像无所不知的巴黎通。对法国也好，对巴黎也好，我简直想象不到能比他更清楚的人。他自称没什么大兴趣，唯独喜好读书。因此住在巴黎是他最好的选择，毕竟巴黎的书是永远读不完的。就算有两百年的时间供以阅读，巴黎也会源源不断地从咖啡馆里诞生新的文字。我想这也是他会对我感兴趣的原因，虽然他矢口否认自己对我有一丝一毫地兴趣，但一个喜好阅读的人轻易的与作家合租，似乎是一件再正常不过的事。

然而波诺弗瓦像个巴黎的明星，走到中心街区更甚，一路上都有人来和他打招呼，似乎人人都认识他，每个人都会和他搭话，这让我们的路程变得遥远了不止一个倍。

在他终于消停下来的时候我才问出我思考了一个早上地问题：“你先前的家具呢？”

“卖掉了。”波诺弗瓦转过来，手指上莫名其妙的套着一个气球。“反正再买就是了，又不是什么祖传的宝物。那些看起来想模像样地家具在旧物集市里多了去了，巴黎人可能比你想象地更加落魄——也就比苏格兰人好过了那么点。”他的比划出了半米长的距离，在这件事情上我完全不想搭理他。他就像是每一个坏脾气地老巴黎老头一样怒气冲冲地不喜欢英国，也不喜欢美国，不喜欢任何国家，也不喜欢巴黎以外的地方，我甚至觉得他不喜欢巴黎，尽管他口口声声地说巴黎是世界上最好的地方，但我丝毫感受不到。

我们的合租关系怪异又新奇，他说法语，而我说英语，谁也不肯谦让谁，在他人估计是牛头不对马嘴，但出人意外的是，我们就这样好好的沟通下来了。

这个所谓的“沟通”只不过是指我们的上一句话和下一句话之间勉强有一丝的联系，其余的词汇都只不过是在无谓的争吵。

我的法语比我自己想象地还要好，就好像本该如此一样，很自然地就可以和他对话。这和我不想说法语无关，只有英语才是读起来清脆又悦耳的。我问他何必要这么坚持对着一个英国人说那不必吐痰稍微好听一点的腻滑的法语，每当他开口我都想卡着他的脖子让他把喉间那口痰吐出去再说下一句话。然后波诺弗瓦就破口大骂，揪着我的衣领说法语才是世界上最优美的语言，而英语只是继承于维京海盗的三流语言，融合了各个语系的四不像。

我笑着说真不好意思就是这四不像的三流语言已经传遍全世界成为使用最广泛的语言了，而他这个优美的跟重感冒的濒死病患一样的语言就连外省的法国佬都没法好好说清。

关于这件事我们一直争吵到送家具的年轻人来敲门，然后波诺弗瓦才拉着那个无辜的工人惨兮兮的向他确认法语是不是比英语好听了几个倍。

那个年轻工人茫然的看着他，然后用不太标准的法语说继承自罗马的拉丁语系的核心意大利语才是世界上最好听的语言，愣是把波诺弗瓦呛得一句话也说不出来，塞给他消费就让他赶紧从面前滚开。这件事的后果就是我们俩搬了一晚上的家具，那个工人把所有的家具从车上搬下来之后就听话的直接离开，甚至没有帮忙把它们摆放在正确的位置。

4

一直到第三天他才要求我不要一直叫他的姓氏，显得我们很疏远一样。这不是废话，我们从完全不认识地两个外国人到现在住在一起在餐桌上对骂也才只有72小时不到的时间，亲昵的呼唤名字才是件怪事。于是他苦着脸又把波诺弗瓦家地故事给我胡扯了一通，让我知道他是有多不喜欢被称以这个姓氏。于是我说从一开始他就没必要告诉我，毕竟我又不是警察也不会去察他身份证件，就算他谎称自己姓杜宾或者拿破仑，对我来说也是毫无关系的事。

“太不习惯了。”他抱怨道，“你还是叫我法兰、直接叫弗朗西斯就好了。”

这听起来很正常，巴黎的民众都这么称呼他，虽然我也是第一次意识到这个名字读快了得有多像法兰西，因此当我用英文字正腔圆地读了一次之后，弗朗西斯拍着桌子大笑起来，仿佛我又说了什么很好笑的笑话。我们把房子给布置成自己习惯的样子——的意思就是丝毫没有任何地协调感，我抨击他浮夸到铺张地破烂审美，他嘲笑我像是住在阴森山洞里未开化的山顶洞人。于是我们一路从个人审美上升到文化层面，一直上升到民族差异，这烦人的金发青蛙瞪着眼睛的样子就像下一秒就要下水，掐着嗓子恶心兮兮的说自己就是个公主必须要享受此等奢华这又犯哪门子的法？我回敬道哪个公主有他这么长的胸毛早就在第一时间被踹出皇室送去斯堪的纳维亚最北的部落里和亲去了。

说到底这次合租就是个彻底的意外。把我们带到这个待租地房子后，王那个神情简直比终于把自家待嫁的孩子给踹出门外了一样欣慰，当然他的孩子是这个房子而不是该死的法国佬，我实在无法拒绝王那个闪闪发光的眼神。大概是我敷衍的态度被王看穿了，他担忧的问，你在担心什么？这里是巴黎的最西边，已经是作为法国心脏地巴黎距离英国最新的地方了，这俩寥寥数公里一定能缓解我的“思乡之情”。

弗朗西斯闻言哈哈大笑起来，摆摆手告诉那个跨越了半个地球来到这里的东方人不需要在这点上费心，毕竟我本身就是为了逃离伦敦才来的这里。

我不是。我反驳道，我只是在逃离催稿的工作，姑且在心底我还是对那个地方有一点喜欢的。

于是王松了一口气，继续热情洋溢的带着我们介绍这个房子，夸耀它，自豪的就像这个看起来比他年纪大了好几倍地房子是他亲眼看着平地起高楼似的，说的声泪俱下。在签署租赁合同的时候我满脑子都是该怎样才能把王给送进歌剧院去，要我签个名王就能上台演出，我能再签他十张。

如果让王知道我们在这个他心爱的屋子里用如何肮脏下流的话对骂而把我们当成一对不会出门害人只会内部消化的疯子，恐怕打死都不会再把房子出租给我们。

当然，后来我在别的地方看见王，用同样的表情推销着什么，在西班牙语里参着中文，神采飞扬的用自己的三寸不烂之舌把那个可怜的西班牙人骗得死去活来，稀里糊涂的掏钱买下一大堆看起来完全没有任何存在的必要的废品，才意识的这只是个普通的东方奸商，这就是另一回事。

但总归合租这件事也不是一无是处，至少弗朗西斯发疯一般异想天开的狂言给了我不少灵感，在他出门的时候我就拉上所有的窗帘，把夜之女神邀请进屋，坐在黑漆漆的书桌上，点着一盏小灯写字。夜晚总是令人清醒而富有想象，这样是倒好处的黑暗正是最适合写作的光。

然后弗朗西斯就会带着酒气或者各式各样的香水味回来，高声抱怨着我的恶习，刚脱了鞋就进屋拉开所有的窗帘，让整个屋子变得明亮而充满新鲜空气，这令我恶心，因此在他回来的时候，我完全无法工作。

我不至于干出对自己百害而无一益的事情，虽然我时常感觉和弗朗西斯合租还不如去山洞里找个野人一起过原始生活来的痛快，他就是个穿绸缎的猴子。但不得不承认，弗朗西斯给我的工作带来了很多帮助，他会对我写的文字做出尖酸刻薄的评价，让我怀疑他应该是波德莱尔的后人而不是波诺弗瓦的后人，这如出一辙的嘴臭，令人不快，但又不得不承认他指出的地方的确值得修改。

至少编辑对此感到满意，难得的不像是讽刺而是真心实意的夸奖了由弗朗西斯提议修改后的文章，并将它发表在杂志上，反响不错。

当我打完和编辑的跨海电话的时候，就看见弗朗西斯正坐在我身后笑嘻嘻的看着我。

“忙完的话要不要一起出去吃个饭庆祝一下？”

“有什么好庆祝的。”我板起脸说，“我要准备下一个工作了。”

然后弗朗西斯就带着笑指责我明明很高兴：“一直憋着的话会变成闷骚变态的哦。”

那倒是不至于，我不想理他，径直往房间走去。他却在我走到他身旁的时候，说：“你啊，也不过就是个玻璃花瓶，一眼就能看见里面是什么样。”

我转过头去，他的长发把脸给这得严严实实，几乎只有鼻尖逃过了一截。我感觉他应该在笑，却听起来不那么愉快，就像另有隐情一样，因此回他说我们半径八两。

弗朗西斯抬抬下巴，转过身来，明明坐在餐桌前，我却感觉被俯视着，他的睫毛很长，被阳光映射到的地方变成了透明的金色，金灿灿的，在空气中颤动。就这样用茫然若失的表情看着我，看得我心里发毛，不知道他想干什么，却也移不开脚步，进退不是。

“好决定了。”他提高了音调说。

我被他吓了一跳：“决定什么？”

“我们出去玩吧。”弗朗西斯说，又变回平时吊儿郎当的样子，就像刚刚那一瞬间空气确实是静止了，那段视线完全不存在一样。

“你这不是完全没有在听我说话。”我把手里的文稿拍在他头上，弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻的举起手做了个迷你版投降，却丝毫没有要向我投降的意思。

这是我被他硬拖到王宫广场附近散步之前发生的事。

下午的巴黎天气很好，在这种春夏之交的日子里，巴黎拼命得弥留自己春城地名号，向全世界张扬。弗朗西斯笃定地说正是因为海峡对面见不到这种天气我才应该心怀感激地爱上巴黎，我告诉他就算我要是无法爱上巴黎绝对是因为他聒噪地充满了无用废话的嘴。

“真是够了。”弗朗西斯双手插兜的转过身来，倒着在步行街上走了几步，“我搞不懂呢，那种地方到底有什么好的？你考虑一下，巴黎可是下水道中都有黄金的地方，这可是法国的心脏，无论是伦敦、牛津、曼切斯特或者诺丁汉，统统都比不上巴黎。”

“我想前面那句话是讽刺巴黎人的。”我礼貌的说，但这也让我陷入了思考，要说留在英国有什么好，除去语言或者生活习惯之类人文要素产生的差异，最令我怀念的大概就是北部高原上的烈风，毫不留情的带着金属和泥土的气味席卷过来，月亮就在树林之后升起。这是独属于英国的海风，亚特兰蒂斯和北海的恩赐，是作为大陆国家的法国无论如何都寻找不到。

想到这里，我居然也开始想念白垩岩的海岸，想要回到对岸去，去闻雨水里的气味。但是我们和王定下了一个季度的合同，在那之前我都不会再离开巴黎，大概。我为我的冲动感到羞愧，同样的，又有一丝庆幸。要不是身处巴黎，我是永远不会体会到我有多怀念那些海风。

然后弗朗西斯微笑着说，看来我是彻底输给英国了。

他转过身去，在灰白色的地砖上赌气一样的踩出哒哒的脚步声，略长的头发在风里飞扬。我跟在他身后，就和疯了一样地觉得他甚至有一丁点可爱。

つづく


	3. 葬礼

弗朗西斯偶尔会戴眼镜。

例如现在，他戴着一副稍微有点颜色的无框眼镜靠在餐桌边上，而我紧张的坐在对面，就像是等着接受班主任批斗的小学生一样。

他面无表情，只有修长的手指时不时地擦过滚轮，有些旧的鼠标发出咔啦咔啦的声响。我知道他的评价在某种意义上无关紧要，毕竟付我稿费的又不是这个法国佬，但依旧陷入了一种莫名其妙的焦虑。餐厅中的气压很低，就像暴风雨即将来临。

到最后弗朗西斯终于长长的出了一口气，翘着腿靠在椅子上，漫不经心的把文档往前卷动。我也跟着深呼吸了一口，问：“怎么样？”

“为什么？”弗朗西斯用问题回答我的问题。

“你指哪里？”我有些摸不着头脑。

“全部。”弗朗西斯回答，慢慢摘下了那个看起来就很昂贵的眼镜，把它丢在桌上。“从标题开始，你为什么要给…爱情小说？起名叫做活埋？”

“你真的有看懂英文吗？题目明明是一个过早的葬礼。”

“综合上下文那不就是活埋。”弗朗西斯无所谓的说，开始看自己的指甲，“而且，你总是用第一人称来写作，你是在给自己百无聊赖的过去写无趣的回忆录吗？”

“这是文风。”

“错了，这是你为自己无才的胡言乱语找的借口。”

“……是为了拉近距离。”我说，“跟读者更加亲近总不是什么坏事。以及第一人称因为受限于狭小的视角，让人猜不到后续的发展，和只有上帝才知道的真实故事，那不是很有趣。”

“才怪呢！”弗朗西斯大叫，“猜不到？不，我看了标题就已经猜到结局了，看这一系列在我脑内一清二楚的事情，还得看主角装傻，我只感到无聊，无聊透顶。有那个心思去设计什么无聊的局，不如去找个厨师学习一下如何表现，只要在食材里面加过度的调味剂，就可以隐瞒食材不够新鲜的事实。”

“那是你的问题！”我一拍桌子站起来，大理石的桌面砸的我的手心有点痛，我只好尴尬的甩了甩手。“一般人才不会轻易猜到我设置下来的局呢…”

“哈。”弗朗西斯满脸写着嘲笑，“就你那点纤——细的小心思，全法国都能一眼看穿。你上街头去让文学课的教师给你评评理，中学生写的作文都比你感情更加充沛。”

“用第一人称的人又不止有我一个。”我无力的辩驳道，“托马斯·曼也是，罗伯葛利叶也写过，萨冈从成名作开始就是用第一人称写作的不是吗？”

弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地看着我：“你还读萨冈？那个弗朗索瓦兹·萨冈？那女人可不是什么好东西，浪漫又放肆，玩乐致死。不过她确实有趣。我还以为你会从君特·格拉斯那种家伙那里得到所谓的启发呢。”

“别说的你和萨冈很熟一样。”我说，“萨冈的年龄做你奶奶都显大了，她是战时出生的吧？”

“不不不，你别这么笃定，在巴黎的咖啡馆转一圈，有谁不认识萨冈。”弗朗西斯摆摆手，“真是出人意外……算了，从你居然会去写作这件事就已经足够出人意外了。”

“你什么意思？”

弗朗西斯想了想：“毕竟你的精神和情感都那么的薄弱虚无……你从来没恋爱过吧？就别写什么爱情小说了。”

“我不记得了。”我坦诚地说，“一点印象都没有。总之这是我的工作……”

“你不记得了？你这得是被人甩得死去活来才能把那段记忆物理削除吧！”弗朗西斯惊愕的打断我的话，他比我想象的还要吃惊。这是自然，我们合租的这么多天来他都没有过问过我的过去，我也什么都不会告诉他。

“呃、就是。”我在脑内稍微整理了一下语句。“之前我出过一些事故，所以记忆有些混乱。不过从从来没有人来病房看望我然后自称我的未婚妻还是前女友什么的来看，的确有没谈过恋爱的可能性，但这不重要。”

“重要极了，你不会觉得看几部电影就能知道什么是爱了吧？这可是多少人寻求了一生都了无结果的问题。再者，我觉得你有必要回去调查一下，说不定就是你哪个虚无的前女友犯得案呢。”

我白了他一眼：“想什么呢，又不是心理扭曲的法国人分个手都要闹到无人生还大家一起死的地步。”

“啊哈！”弗朗西斯发出一声怪笑，“要比心理扭曲谁比得过英国人呢？假惺惺的带着所谓绅士的面具，实际上面具一摘底下都是闷骚的臭流氓。说真的，我都已经做好你里面穿着女式内衣的心理准备了……居然什么都没有，甚至连内裤都好好穿着，反而令人意外的无趣。”

“什么？！”我一把揪起弗朗西斯的领带，“难以置信，真不敢相信你还干出这种事，看样子我得在房间里装个警报器防止有变态半夜入侵是吧？”

“你非要把自己的错都推到我身上去不可吗？”弗朗西斯抓着我的肩摇晃着，把我的头都好像摇得喀喇喀喇响，口水能喷我一脸，“拜托，在外面喝的烂醉还吐了一身一边哭一边死活不肯换衣服就要倒在床上的是谁啊？我还没管你收服务费呢！”

“啊……好了好了。”门口有人拍拍手，“关于内衣和呕吐物的事情之后再吵好吗？再待下去葡萄都要烂了。”门口那个皮肤黝黑的家伙笑了笑，露出一口闪亮的大白牙，光是站在那里就充满了阳光和土壤的气味。“嗨弗朗，咱都把车开来了，你们却在这儿打情骂俏的……”

“谁跟他打情骂俏。”我们俩异口同声的说。

“啊，那……”西班牙人摇头晃脑的比划，“那什么，你这不是骑在人家身上嘛。”

在弗朗西斯低下头的同时，我抬腿给了他下巴一击，无视弗朗西斯吃痛的叫声，飞快地抱着电脑跑了出门。

去香槟产区的路上并不愉快。

弗朗西斯的亲戚心血来潮地在香槟地区搞了个酒庄，结果因为那附近的帮工正顶着成熟期搞罢工活动，人手急缺，而本人现在又不在法国，大好的葡萄全都挂在树上等着烂熟，便把无所事事的弗朗西斯给拽过去帮忙，能叫一个来是一个。

不知道为什么，他们招来的帮手不像是要来摘葡萄，更像是来召开什么国际会议的。占住了前座的意大利人一路上都在欢快的唱歌，而边上的西班牙人以极其危险的方式拍着方向盘给他和声。

就算几分钟前还在吵嘴，我也不得不和弗朗西斯两个人一起挤在后座。一箱新鲜番茄莫名其妙的堵在我们俩之间，恐怕是前排两位这一整周的食粮。

我头疼的看着前面那个毛茸茸的黑发脑袋一摇一摆，就像哪来的一只卷毛犬似的，阳光就从前面一闪一闪的投射过来，好像在嘲笑我的无名火，这是个纯粹的拉丁人，总是讲着怪腔怪调的法语。

“安东尼奥……安东尼奥！”弗朗西斯凑上前去，忍无可忍的锤了锤椅背，“别唱了！吵得哥哥我头都疼了。”

“呗…”另一位令人烦躁的罪魁祸首发出了不知道该如何形容的声音，“弗朗兹哥哥今天心情很差吗？”

弗朗西斯跟变脸似的态度一转，温柔的笑着伸手拍了拍前面的小家伙，用我从来没听过的柔和声音像哄孩子一样的说：“没关系哦，不是你的错，都是那个开车拍着方向盘唱歌的家伙的问题。”

“才不是咱的问题哩。”安东尼奥的声音带着点委屈，“都是坐在边上的那家伙的错，搞得弗朗出门前挨了那么一下，老疼了。”

“呗？打在弗朗兹哥哥身上都能让人感觉疼，那是真的好疼…”

“哎哟，谁说没打我啦。”安东尼奥更委屈了，“膝击可是会人传人的哩。”

“哦？是谁先笑得邻居都探头报警了。”弗朗西斯扒着车座幽幽地说。这无情的态度差未免有些太过好笑，让我噗哧一声笑了出来，弗朗西斯当即转过头来，在被眼刀切开脸皮之前我飞快的扭过头去，假装无事发生的看着窗外飞逝的风景。

“哎。”坐在前排的那个被叫做费里西安诺的意大利人叹了一口气，“现在就不要打了，回头吃点冰激凌然后握手言和吧。”

“对哦。”安东尼奥接话，“好像罗马诺给做了手工冰激凌，等会儿到了就能吃到了，正好解解暑。”

“好耶～”费里西安诺一下子就兴高采烈起来，整个欢乐的气氛扑面而来，欢快的哼起了一首冰激凌之歌。我算是能明白了一点为什么弗朗西斯对着费里西安诺也发不起火来，他全身都充满了一种天真的平和感，悠闲得令人舒适。

就连弗朗西斯的表情看起来都缓和了很多，微笑着坐在后面，给费里西安诺奇怪的歌谣打着节拍，窄小的车内充斥着一种奇妙又温馨的节日气息，显得我一个人挤在角落中格格不入。

真是奇怪，我想起弗朗西斯在过去那些滔滔不绝的自我介绍，他看起来掏心掏肺的把家底都给我刨了个精光，却一字没有提过这两个看起来跟他关系好极了的怪人。这种违和感就好象一个微小的裂缝，在我心里越扩越大，慢慢地张开，名为弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的这个人就在裂缝之下破碎，我却看不见缝隙中到底是什么东西。

但不得不说，酒庄的氛围甚至能作疗养院，空气中都充满了干净泥土的气息。安东尼奥把车子稳稳的停进车库，费里西安诺就蹦蹦跳跳的下了车，一会儿就跑的不见踪影。

安东尼奥在我们下车后钻进去，捧着那一箱番茄就往仓库走去，喜气洋洋，春光灿烂，好像打算用一个人的笑脸照亮整个车库。

他们看起来都不像是第一次来到这里，反而习惯的跟自己家似的，脚底一抹油就跑的不见踪影。

于是这里又尴尬的只剩下了我和弗朗西斯两个人，我不知道该往哪去，甚至不知道该怎么进入房子来安置我少得可怜的行李。

弗朗西斯不计前嫌的招了招手，说了句“跟着我”就往车库后门走去。我快步跟上去，他扎起了长发，露出了光洁的脖颈，哪里一点也没有被晒黑，不知为何想让人摸一摸。

“他们之前都来过？”我假装心平气和的问。

弗朗西斯想了想，才回答我说：“基本每年。”

“那为什么叫我来？我是说…”我有点尴尬，“你们自己一群朋友玩得开心就好了，我还得留着工作。”

“在这里也可以工作，而且你一天到晚蒙在那个黑漆漆的洞里总有一天会闷出病来，到时候麻烦的还是我。”弗朗西斯说，头也没回，我看不见他的表情。他就这样蹬蹬的走上有点老旧的户外木梯，我看见这个房子的二层有个阳光露台。上面摆着三张圆桌和一些椅子，看起来会来的人不少。

“你又没必要照顾我。”我跟着他走上去。

“…亚瑟。”

“啊？！”

弗朗西斯冷不防的停住脚步转过身来，我差点一头撞进他的怀里。比起来更奇怪的是他叫我名字的感觉，他平时很少直接叫我的名字，都是开口直接说，或者“喂喂”的像叫小狗一样招呼我来去，如今他这样认真的叫我名字，反而让我感到非常不习惯。

“为什么是葬礼？”他没头没尾的问。

“什么葬礼？”

“爱情。”弗朗西斯拉长了读音，让我总感觉他接下来会开始来一首卡门。“你要说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，那大家都好理解。但是为什么坠入爱河的瞬间便是人的葬礼？”

我才意识到他在指早上给他看的那个，我新写的短篇小说。

“没为什么。”我说不出理由，“我只是很随便的找了几个词当标题，并没有想很多。你知道，文章的标题往往不重要，甚至发表后还会为这个草率的取名感到后悔。”

弗朗西斯摆摆手说：“那就更加肯定了。你自己意识不到，但是你在潜意识里认为坠入爱河就好比被活埋，因此才会下意识的写出这样的东西。”

“我说了那不是活埋，只是提早举行葬礼。”

“也就是行尸走肉，跟活埋只有有没有从墓地里爬出来的差距而已。”弗朗西斯替我总结。

我说不出话，我想说我没这么想过，但是却找不到地方反驳他，或许所谓的爱情对我而言就是僵硬而生涩的东西，和那些热热闹闹的喜剧不一样，我是悲观的。我确实对所谓爱情不报任何希望。

但弗朗西斯看起来很不一样，他歌颂爱，把其称为最美的光辉，是光照大地的女神。我想对于法国人来说去爱上一个人就像是呼吸一样轻易，巴黎的空气中都充满着爱的因子，而我正是对这种空气感到不自在。

“真是怪了。”弗朗西斯说，他终于舍得往上走了一步，却依旧在高高在上的指责我。“假设你尝过爱情的滋味，你就写不出这种轻飘飘的，浮萍一样没有根基的定论。但真的有人天生的、从骨子里觉得爱就是行尸走肉吗？我无法理解。”

“这不是废话。”我没好气地拿起行李，真希望这人还记得我跟他说过的关于事故的事情，那他绝对不会说出这样无意义的话来。“你要是能理解我那才是怪了，我自己都无法理解我自己。”

“是吗。”弗朗西斯又和往常一样轻佻的笑了，“我可是自认为不能更了解你的人啊。”

“嚯。”我回敬一个大大的笑脸，“这才是真奇怪啊，怎么有人能这么一无所知又这么自信呢？这就是愚者多福吗？”

“喂喂，形容自己也不用说的那么狠吧。”弗朗西斯假惺惺的说。

我把包甩在他的腿上，被他向上两步逃开了。

“喂——你们两个！”有一个粗鲁又刺耳的声音出现在头顶，我抬头看去，那是在三楼的一个窗口，有人探出头来，在空中大幅度的挥手。他的一头金发在太阳下灿灿生辉，就像个…闪光浴霸。

大概是我们俩的脸色都不是很好看——今天一天我们俩的脸色就没好看过，那个闪光浴霸似乎也被这边阴郁的气场给怔了那么一下，遍缩回了手。

“呃，那个，你们俩大中午的杵那儿干啥？”这个闪光浴霸看起来濒临生锈的脑子似乎还能勉强转动。“扮演风干肉条吗？”

弗朗西斯没绷住脸，眨眨眼爽朗的大笑起来，挥舞着拳头威胁楼上的浴霸等他上楼就完了。那句听起来非常低能的话就和针一样戳破了包裹着我们俩的大气球，连我也突然觉得可以呼吸了。

“好了别笑了，快走吧，再晒味儿都要变难吃了，小风干肉条。”弗朗西斯招招手，转身就往上跑。

“我在笑吗？”我惊讶的拍了拍脸。

“不然还能是你面部肌肉坏死三天终于发病以至于嘴角抽搐吗？”弗朗西斯飞快地说。

“去你的，说什么鬼话。”我抱着行李跟上去，过一会儿我才反应过来，“你他妈的才是风干肉条！”

つづく


	4. 香槟

之后我才知道那个闪光浴霸的名字，他叫阿尔弗雷德，确实是个高能量浴霸般朝气蓬勃精力旺盛的美国人，拿来做免费的廉价劳动力确实不能再合适。

不如说弗朗西斯叫来的这些家伙看起来一个比一个光芒四射，充满热情，这让我一个人在里面显得更加格格不入。弗朗西斯让我不要介意，因为他本来也就对“瘦小可怜的英式小身板”没什么期待。看样子会在这场意外的香槟之旅中扮演和事佬一角的安东尼奥及时冒了出来，阻止了我试图告诉弗朗西斯我只是穿衣显瘦型的拳头。

最后我被安排在三楼，就在弗朗西斯的房间隔壁，因为这姑且还算是他亲戚买下的房子，因此房间的处置也就由他去了。但令人不舒服的是，看样子弗朗西斯过去也住过这里，衣柜里残留的衣服也好，华而不实的梳子和掉落的金发也好，恶心的是还有他的画像。

到底是为什么会有人把自己的画像裱好放在桌上？这真的是二十一世纪的现代人类能干出来的事吗？对我的疑惑弗朗西斯丝毫没有辩解的意思，只是自顾自地拖着我下楼，说是已经准备好了午餐。

我不想去认识他那些所谓的朋友，看起来就不是什么好交往的家伙。人在此地身不由己，比起跟这群看起来就麻烦的太阳能发热器在一起，我还更情愿回到伦敦去和王一起喝茶，毕竟他是巴黎少见的不喝咖啡只喝茶的人，跟他在一块还比跟弗朗西斯这种人在一块相处的更加舒服。

幸而午饭时间除了被意大利人吵的聒噪了些以外，没有出什么大问题。这群人根本就不介意有一个突然加入的外人，反而一个两个都挤着跑来跟我说话，甚至没距离到不知道哪个家伙更加麻烦。费里西安诺却很高兴，告诉我们意大利人最喜欢这样闹哄哄的全家做一大桌一块吃饭了——尽管我们不是一家人，这是肯定的。

弗朗西斯塞给我一把沉重的硬剪刀和一个编织的篮子，这就是今天下午要用的全部工具了。

“你知道怎么挑葡萄吗？”弗朗西斯再分发草帽的时候问。

“我没试过。”我如实回答。

阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻的接过话：“哈！那你完了，要是这里今年酿出来的香槟不够好，弗朗一定会把所有的罪都推到你的头上去的。”

弗朗西斯挥舞了一下剪刀威胁：“如果今年这里的香槟不够味，小心哥哥我第一个来找你这个只喝威士忌的味觉白痴的麻烦。”

“干什么呢！就算是我也喝香槟的。”阿尔弗雷德把草帽戴在头上，冲着弗朗西斯皱皱鼻子。后者则一把敲在他头上，“加州香槟不能叫香槟，快去吧小鬼头。然后这边的坏孩子跟我来。”

“你叫谁坏孩子？”我瞪了他一眼。

弗朗西斯举起剪刀投降，咔擦咔擦的剪着空气：“对不起，忘了，看你这个死板又不讨喜的样子，你莫非是哈罗公学毕业的？”

“天知道。”我抱起篮子，“我没找到毕业证书，不过据说在我妈那儿收着。”

“你还有妈妈？”弗朗西斯失礼的问。

“不好意思，有的。只不过现在搬到国外去了，到现在都还没碰上两面。”

“可怜孩子，难怪你一个人跑到法国来寻求安慰……”弗朗西斯嘟嘟囔囔着出来，突然大叫一声，慌里慌张的摆摆手，“欸？你该不会……哥哥我可不负责给大龄处男做糖爹哦？”

“哈？”我给这个傻子气乐了，“你才几岁几个钱，一顿下酒几片头孢啊？就想着做我的糖爹，想得美。”

“在法国无论问男人还是女人年龄都是一个极为失礼的事，美人无关于年龄。”弗朗西斯用纪录片主播的声音深情的介绍，被我一手肘捅在腰上，才吃痛的闭上了嘴。

今天的天气很好，阳光明媚，空气中都有葡萄香甜的气息。

中午的时候为了降温，似乎有开过喷水装置，葡萄上都还挂着水珠，弗朗西斯就像导游一样一边介绍着怎样的葡萄最适合酿酒，一边咔擦咔擦的剪着枝条。那些折射着阳光的水珠时不时的跟着他的动作滴落下来，滴滴答答的砸在我的头上脸上。

在看不见的藤蔓后面费里西安诺在唱歌，他跟他的双胞胎哥哥在一块，跟安东尼奥一起组成了一个小小的队伍，负责了好大一片的葡萄架。

这让弗朗西斯似乎感到非常不快，看起来他比起带着我这个对葡萄一无所知的新人和那个缆绳都拴不住的美国金毛而言更想要去带那对活泼好说话的兄弟。但是安东尼奥坚持说如果让弗朗西斯去带那对兄弟的话，最后会变成三人一起坐着晒晒太阳喝喝香槟吃吃葡萄，什么事都完成不了。毕竟他们几个看起来都是那种悠闲地性格，扎堆放一块只会让事情越来越糟糕。

弗朗西斯难得的没有拐到别的话题上，看样子他是真的爱惨了香槟，光是采摘葡萄这一个工序就已经让他满脸带笑，但这不代表他是个好老师，就算他跟我介绍，我还是在下剪子之前被他不断叫停——他对我选择的葡萄枝极其不满。

“那不能怪我，你这样口头一说我怎么能理解？”我反驳道，本身我就不太习惯干农活，虽然我记忆不是很清，但是我依旧记得在城市中生活的各个片段。

“那是你自己太傻，甚至不肯多动一动脑子。你吃下去的营养都长在你那可笑的眉毛上去了吗？”弗朗西斯讥笑着说。

我下意识地用手挡住了额头：“葡萄和我的眉毛完全是两回事吧！那你身上那堆猿人一样的毛可怕不是吸收了更多本属于脑子地营养才能如此蓬勃生长？”

“都说了那是荷尔蒙地象征！没情趣的英国佬。”弗朗西斯咒骂着，听见声音向我们走来的阿尔弗雷德发出了杠铃一般的笑声，跟被人掐住脖子地橡胶鸡一样尖锐刺耳，就算是附近河谷地鸭子都叫的比他好听那么一点。

“好！打住！！”吵嘴小警察安东尼奥突然从我们之间的藤蔓里探出脑袋现场出警，“你俩别老这样，一碰在一块儿就吵，再掰下去没完没了了。”他拨开藤蔓蹦蹦跳跳地单脚跳进我们所在的这一道里，鞋带却卡在了树枝上，场面一瞬间陷入了尴尬。

我放下篮子去解救了被挂在树枝上的安东尼奥，才把他放下来，他就一把拉过我，毫不生疏的搭在我的肩上，笑嘻嘻的跟弗朗西斯说：“那这样的话，就把亚瑟借给咱来帮忙呢？你俩跟个打火石似的，碰碰就火花四溅的，回头把这地儿给烧了那可不好。”

“嗨！这你就不懂了，这是爱情的火花。”阿尔弗雷德大概自以为很爽朗的打趣道，但在我看来他根本就只是在嘲讽人。

“不会说话就闭上你的嘴！”弗朗西斯说，然后转过去对安东尼奥说，“这不太方便吧？你看，亚瑟他现在……”

“作为交换让小费里来你这儿怎样？”安东尼奥打断他的话。

“太好了说定了就这样成交你可以滚了英国佬。”弗朗西斯喜笑颜开，一把推过我就往安东尼奥怀里推，楞是要把我们俩直接一起推出去。

“那正好！我也不想再跟你在一块儿了！”他的态度令我恼火，就好像我是什么脏手的东西一样被推来推去，完全不给我留点情面。人人都说法国人情商高，行为优雅，但这些词都完全不适用于弗朗西斯的身上，他自恋，傲慢又无礼，一无所有却目中无人，刻薄又讨人厌，哪怕这里面少了点什么，那可是连路易十六都不会被砍头。我咒骂弗朗西斯，我会一直咒骂他。

领着我向前走的安东尼奥却笑了。

“你别看弗朗跟你说话的时候脾气看起来很臭，但他人还是不错的，顶多变态了那么点。”

“是挺变态。”我龇牙咧嘴地扮鬼脸，“你们怎么会跟这种人交往下去？真是太坚强了，要不是签了合同我真是没法跟他一起待满三天。”

安东尼奥瞪大了眼睛，看起来有点惊讶地说，“咱才想知道呢！你咋做到的？弗朗嘛，偶尔是个很不错的朋友，但是要像家人那样住在一块，大概除了你以外谁都做不到。他跟任何人都处不太好，而且自己也知道。但是弗朗从来不介意他人怎么看他，就算他之前真的干了太多坏事，搞得我们群起而攻之也不会为此反省的。”

“还有过这种事吗？”我尴尬的笑笑，“当时莫名其妙就签了合同，我也不了解……”

“这也难怪。”安东尼奥看起来试图安慰我，但是他的怜悯中总让我觉得有那么一丝幸灾乐祸。“咱原来还想呢，你怎么会突然跑去和弗朗那家伙同居，知道消息的时候吓了一大跳。”

“不好意思。”我叫住安东尼奥，“我们之前就认识？”

安东尼奥歪过头：“什么？啊啊，咱才是都没告诉你嘛。早在签合同的时候弗朗就打电话说了啦？不要在意不要在意，比起来还是先摘葡萄吧？不然大好的葡萄真是可惜了。”

我对安东尼奥的态度感到怀疑，但是令人没法去怀疑的是另一边的臭着脸的那家伙，没记错的话他应该就是费里西安诺的双胞胎哥哥，但看起来脾气截然不同，中午的时候我已经充分见识过了一回，那浮夸又张扬的臭脾气，连费里西安诺都死活拦不住。

“弗朗很少会到乡下去，大部分时间他都在巴黎游手好闲的搞搞什么文艺，但是咱在西班牙的老家有自己的园子。”安东尼奥介绍道，“干农活还挺有趣的，收成的那种成就感可是很难从其他地方获得的哦？”

他看了看周围，似乎是选下了一株葡萄苗，突然伸手从下面摘了一颗，直接吃了起来。大概是看见我吃惊的表情，安东尼奥不好意思的笑了笑说：“啊，偶尔像这样尝一尝看看味道是否合适再摘也不错啦。来，你看，像这样用手托着下部，然后从这边的柄……这样剪下来。”

枝条被切断的时候发出了清脆的声音，安东尼奥拎着那串葡萄，笑得比散落的太阳还要灿烂。他把剪刀塞在我手里说：“这边这个也长得不错，来，你来试试看。”

“啊，好。”我有些僵硬的拨开叶子，安东尼奥的手就托了上来：“像这样，把葡萄轻轻托起来，让柄不那么僵硬，这样的话对树的伤害要小很多……”

我的手里也终于多了一串新鲜的葡萄。

“放在篮子里的时候要小心不要把下面的给压坏哦！”安东尼奥提醒了一下，继续着手里的工作。我看着他娴熟的收割着成熟的葡萄，也开始物色树枝上那一串又一串饱满的果实。说实话在我看来这些葡萄串几乎没有任何区别，完全不能理解弗朗西斯那挑剔的眼光是怎么在其中挑选出最适合的果实。

有人拍了拍我的肩，我转过头去，一颗葡萄就塞进我的嘴里了。我甚至还没反应过来，香甜饱满的汁水和果肉就在我的嘴里爆炸开来，一瞬间口腔中都充满了葡萄的甘甜清香，好好的润了润一直没喝到水的喉咙，它早就在不知不觉中有些干渴了。

安东尼奥连眼睛里都是笑意盈盈：“如果选择不下来的话，就亲自尝一尝……只有自己试过才能知道。”

我点点头表示理解，转过身去就看见隔着几道葡萄架的另一边，空隙中弗朗西斯正靠在支架上看向这边。他的金发上散着被树叶打散的阳光，刺眼的要命，真希望他能换个不那么糟的位置。看见我回头，弗朗西斯立马就站直了身子要走的样子。我皱起脸，朝他吐了吐舌头，他马上就朝我比了个中指，我回敬了他一个大大的V，才看着弗朗西斯抱起篮子转身就走。这虽然什么都不是，却让我感到有一种胜利的快感，带着点得意就开始剪起了葡萄。

安东尼奥也顺着刚才的缺口往外看，当然，他什么也没看见，茫然的回头来看我：“刚才又谁在吗？”

“没有。”

“你看起来心情不错。”他说。

“我不可以心情不错吗？这又没违法。”我轻快的回答。

“弗朗斯哥哥——！”费里西安诺的声音远远的传来。“弗朗斯哥哥！你要走了吗？”

接着我就听见了弗朗西斯的喊声：“我决定罢工了！你们忙去吧！”

安东尼奥就做出了一种明白的表情，拍了拍我的肩，继续手上的活去了。

真好笑，我无缘无故的因此感到愉快，就连葡萄都看着更可爱了起来。

つづく


	5. 沙龙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在写之前其实想着要让小意唱一首我挺喜欢的可爱的意文歌，然而不知道为啥最后变成了群魔乱舞的摇摆爵士，这群人大概把地板都已经擦干净了
> 
> 考虑到最后都没考虑好用英文还是中文，毕竟我自己也看不懂英文…（给我学）
> 
> 原曲也不知道能不能放出来，还是想推荐一边听一边看，不过在这里说已经晚了，再看一次吧（谁看啊

**“开沙龙吧！”**

在法国和意大利有这样一句非常恐怖的魔咒，在现场有美国人存在时，危害程度以指数型上升。

之后的整个晚上，人们就要被这些永动机一般不需要停歇的派对狂人给拉住，唱啊、跳啊，好像永远不会结束，彻夜的舞蹈，彻夜的唱，每一个晚上都是狂欢节。

我坚信我是不幸的。

这不幸的开端要从我被弗朗西斯邀请到香槟的酒庄开始，也可以从我签下租赁合约打算住在巴黎开始，或者从我来到巴黎开始，不幸的指针就已经开始转动。

然后弗朗西斯就问，为什么不是来巴黎的第三天下午，在街上遇到他的时候呢？

我答不上来，即便我现在还记得他傻乎乎的抱着玫瑰站在十字路口的样子，狼狈又可笑，令人心情愉快，忍不住会露出微笑。那并不是什么坏事，很多人一生中都见不到一个张扬跋扈的法国人如此狼狈又茫然的瞬间，而我见到了。这是个极其微小的幸运事件，而这个幸运事件的代价，就是我被卷入了这个疯狂的漩涡中，稀里糊涂的留在了巴黎，又稀里糊涂的到了这里。

我欺骗我自己这是个冒险，作为海盗的传人，我应该喜欢冒险。在坚定了这个信念五秒钟后，阿尔弗雷德失礼的破门而入，所有的想法都化为了去他妈的冒险，我立刻就要回到伦敦去，回到街角楼上的小屋，回到我的毛毯里面，再也不会再去法国。

“嗨！你不下来吗？弗朗西斯烤了甜点，闻起来好吃死了！”没礼貌的美国人用他广播似的大嗓门问。

“我晚餐吃得不多。”我说。

“那你就当做夜宵去吧！那对番茄兄弟也在厨房折腾，他们烤的那个叫什么Bruschetta的东西真是好吃得要命，你不尝尝真是太亏，我都特地叫他们加上肉了。”

“加上烤肉之后，反而没有那么好吃的哦。”安东尼奥的声音从边上冒出来，“好啦亚瑟，除了香槟还有其他酒，反正都是弗朗的，随便喝，咱们一起喝穷他。”

“这还差不多。”我笑着挥挥手，不得不说安东尼奥在说话的艺术上实在是太精通了，给了进退两难的我一个好台阶下。

我们一起下到一楼的时候，那对兄弟已经在餐桌边做好了，只有弗朗西斯还不见人影，恐怕还在厨房里折腾。我算是第一次见到这么长的豪华宴会桌，还被瓷盘满满当当的摆满了各式各样的菜式。在英国的时候我总是一个人随便吃点什么就应付过去，从来不在食物上费心，能吃饱就已经足够了。但果然法国还是法国，在食物上的精心程度，能与之一站的恐怕在欧洲是找不到第二个了。

“怎么才下来！”应该是兄弟中的哥哥的那位含糊不清的对着楼梯大喊，他的手里拿着一串看起来难以形容的串，这该不会就是阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷着想吃的那玩意。

“不好意思哈。”安东尼奥笑着挠挠头，就转头看向另一边，“弗朗还不出来吗？有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“差不多了。”弗朗西斯手里端着一盘罩着盖子的碟子走出来，他只穿着衬衫，围着半身围裙，颇有那种大厨的样子。然后他径直走到了我身边，背着手，把那个盘子以非常优雅的姿势摆在了我的面前。

“来，这是为吃不惯美食的小亚瑟特制的。”他笑得欠打，揭开了那个闪着光的盖子，扑鼻的香气就扑面而来。我下午没吃多少东西，光是闻着就饿了。

“这可是特制的烤土豆哦！”弗朗西斯洋洋得意的说，“毕竟英国什么都没有，要是吃不惯这些丰富的菜式可就不好了呢。让客人饿肚子可不是主人该做的。”

“谁说英国什么都没有…唔。”

我按着桌子就要站起来，弗朗西斯却眼疾手快的插了一小块土豆塞进了我的嘴里，烤的恰到好处，里嫩外焦。外层像是被火烧过一次一样香脆，里面又甚至有点奶油的香味，也不知道弗朗西斯到底在这上面放了什么调料。

“怎么样？好吃的说不出话来了吧？”弗朗西斯笑着问。

我努力把嘴里的土豆给咽下去，这个味道，光是吃下去都觉得有点可惜。但看着弗朗西斯那张邀功的脸，却又没了夸奖他的兴致，要我现在夸他一下，怕是十天后他都还会揪着这件事跟我炫耀。最后我咬着嘴唇坐下来，说了句还不错，就叉起了下一块土豆。

弗朗西斯毫不在意，反而解开围裙很随意的坐在跟我隔了一张空椅子的地方，挥挥手说：“没关系，我听的懂的，不错就是超级好吃的意思吧？”

“不要随便曲解别人的意思！”我转过头，一根勺子就塞进了我的嘴里，洋葱的香气瞬间充满了我的口腔。

弗朗西斯笑眯眯的抽出勺子，丢到了我面前的洋葱汤里去。

“怎么样，这个是‘一般般’还是‘也就那样’？”

他就这样抢先说了我原先打算说的，再跟他闹下去最后吃瘪的还是我自己，意识到这一点令人郁闷，我干脆闭了嘴不再理会他。

弗朗西斯太会做菜了，在这点上和他争执，百害而无一益。他固执的试图按照法国的规矩进餐，但面前就坐着毫无规矩自由为上的美国人，这让整个晚餐时间都弄得一团糟。

当我们最后收拾完餐桌到前厅的时候，几个派对狂人已经不知道从哪里掏出了一大堆助兴的道具，自顾自的玩了起来。

“今晚就是沙龙之夜！”罗维诺似乎是喝了酒，大剌剌的像是一家之主一样坐在正中的沙发上翘着腿，在那里大声宣布。

阿尔弗雷德手里拿着个不知道哪来的小手鼓，在给唱歌的费里西安诺打节奏，而后者正坐在一个不知道为何丢在前厅的爬梯上，摇晃着双腿，用意大利语唱歌。

那个活泼的歌者看着弗朗西斯出来，就从小梯子上一溜烟爬下来，跑到弗朗西斯的面前，嘿嘿的笑着。

“弗朗斯哥哥，来唱歌吗？”他的脸也红扑扑的，但双眼明亮，里面简直闪着光，看样子这兄弟俩都喝了不少。

“好！！我来点我来点！”阿尔弗雷德跳起来。“嘿，唱那个吧，[badboy](https://music.163.com/song?id=4378110&userid=357779249)的那个，你唱起来简直是亨利克·瓦格第二。”

弗朗西斯一边接过他们不知道从哪掏出来的小话筒一边笑着说：“少把我当作点歌台！我可不擅长这种曲子。”

 _“准备好了吗？”_ 阿尔弗雷德拍了拍音箱，完全不等到人回复就已经打开了，举起手臂充满节奏的跟着鼓点甩了起来。

 _“1、2、3！”_ 安东尼奥也在边上拍着手瞎起哄。然后阿尔弗雷德的手鼓就到了他的手里，他跟着节奏在吧嗒吧嗒的用手拍着鼓。

“真拿你们受不了。”弗朗西斯虽然这么说却没有一点要责怪的意思，摇摆爵士的调子就响了起来，我似乎在哪听过这歌，或许是哪个酒吧，也或许是在街头，总之不像是什么入流的地方。

_“The ballrooms packed with cokey girls，Satin frocks andshining pearls—”_

弗朗西斯就在前奏结束的时候唱起了这首浮华的五光十色的歌，光是听这几句我倒是理解了为什么阿尔弗雷德会喊他唱这个。这歌词过于有趣了一些，甚至让我过了一会儿才意识到弗朗西斯居然普通的用英语唱歌了，天知道，他几乎不跟我说英语。

“感到奇怪吗？”安东尼奥笑嘻嘻的停下手鼓问我，“这曲子好像是德国还是瑞典哪写的，要真是英国的歌，弗朗除了[天佑女王](https://music.163.com/song?id=22475134&userid=357779249)那种以外才不会唱别的。”

“[天佑女王](https://music.163.com/song?id=567453639&userid=357779249)？”我脑中一下闪过了那个庄严肃穆的曲子，这才是最令人困惑的地方。

“不好意思，性手枪的那个。”安东尼奥一脸无所谓的样子，“你应该知道的， _英格兰的幻梦里没有一丝未来_ 的那个。”

这确实像是弗朗西斯这种家伙会唱的歌，我微笑着捏着杯子，泛白的指节都有些疼了起来。幸亏这是个威士忌杯，要这是脆弱的香槟杯，恐怕就已经被我捏碎了。

_“Clickmy fingers ladies swoon，The hottest dancer inthe room. ”_

_“I’ma bad boy – I need to dance，If you don’t dance no romance.”_

安东尼奥开始拍着手鼓吹起口哨，而罗维诺跟着摇摇摆摆的手舞足蹈，简直不能说那是在跳舞。

费里西安诺爬回了梯子上叮叮当当的甩着手铃给弗朗西斯伴唱，而阿尔弗雷德的舞步简直是外星人袭击意大利摇摆酒吧现场，我都没法想象他是怎样能把脚给扭成那样而不打结。

我不知道该做什么，所有人都在气氛里，只有我一个人手脚都不知道该往哪放。这欢乐的气氛让我不知所措，幸亏桌上有一瓶不知道谁拿来的威士忌，我尴尬的倒了一小杯，尴尬的在这个气氛里安静的喝酒。没有任何一刻能比现在更加清晰的感受到人间的冷暖并不相通，我只觉得他们吵闹。

_“Feellike dancing dance with me，First dance is alwaysfree！”_

弗朗西斯重重的咬在free上，他看着我，就好象在指责我不加入这场大家都很快活的派对中一样。我无视了他的眼神，喝着威士忌，除非我今晚烂醉如泥，否则我绝对没法跟这群人混在一块。

_“Bebopsliding down my back，Never alone when I hitthe sack，Swings a thing with a ringa-ding-ding，I get wings when I sing —！”_

光是听着这个歌词我就要笑出来了，虽然弗朗西斯这个胡子扎拉的大叔模样还能不能被称为boy实在是值得探究，但他确实看起来就像从未体会过孤枕难眠的那种家伙。倒不是说他带着很多情人回家，他从不这么干。

关于这件事他过去就不知出于什么目的地告诉过我，他从不和那些情人同床共枕，再怎么长情也不过是露水情缘，前一秒还肌肤相亲，后一秒就可以直接分开。

弗朗西斯讨厌有人在他睡觉的时候与他呼吸同一床的空气。

_“Ragtimereason and rhyme，I’m the reason ,you’re divine！”_

这话他是凑过去跟安东尼奥说的，而这位棒极了的亲友哈哈大笑，丢下手鼓给了演唱者一个大大的拥抱，他们俩傻乎乎的在客厅转了一圈，弗朗西斯才像是被离心力抛出去一样，转着圈到了另一边，唱一个词和费里西安诺击一个掌，孩子气极了，两个人却都看起来玩得很开心。

_“Rhumba-mambo-latin-samba，To light the house three.！”_

费里西安诺跟着他一起大声的唱歌，摇摇晃晃的令人担心他会不会直接从梯子上翻下来。而弗朗西斯像是也想到了这一点，在最后牵着费里西安诺的手，让他从梯子上跳到自己怀里，抱着他落地。费里西安诺比出了一个像是体操冠军一样的姿势，兴高采烈的跑走。

随后弗朗西斯突然转头看向了我，这让我立刻低下了头去看那杯加了冰块的威士忌，却在扭曲了景象的杯壁上看见弗朗西斯踩着扭曲的舞步走了过来。

_“I’ma bad boy – I need to dance，If you don’t dance no romance.”_

他对着我唱，就像是说给我听一样。阿尔弗雷德吹气口哨，而安东尼奥在打着手鼓给弗朗西斯助兴。

“那又怎样？”我问他。“谁想跟你搞什么罗曼蒂克！”

这让弗朗西斯哈哈大笑：“我的天！你简直是扫兴的天才！”

“我这么无趣又不讨喜还真是对不起你！”我高声说，他把手伸到我眼前，我下意识的伸手搭了上去，就被一把抓住，紧紧的抓在手心，看起来丝毫没有放手的打算。他趁着我还没反应过来，一用力就把我从沙发上直接拉起来，差点跌在他的怀里。

_“I’ma bad boy – I need to dance，If you don’t dance no romance.”_

他无视了错过的那一小节，又开始唱起来。

他唱的真好，要不是他揽着我的腰，而其他所有人都在傻乎乎的鼓掌欢呼，还有个罗维诺夹在里面给我们倒喝彩，我肯定会说他唱的真好，这是现实不允许我做出如此发言。

_“Feellike dancing dance with me，First dance is alwaysfree！”_

弗朗西斯浮夸的拉着我的手，跳着不是他唱到任何一种舞蹈的四不像。他摇头晃脑的样子引人发笑，事实如此，我也直接笑了出声。干脆就把脑子和麻烦事一起抛到九霄云外去算了，我伸手回击弗朗西斯试图跟我击掌的手。

阿尔弗雷德丢给我一把吉他，这小子，根本是冲着我的脸抛的，要不是我眼疾手快，就直接打在我的脸上了。我顺手拉过吉他，随便的拨了拨音，就开始二十万分即兴的瞎弹了起来。

弗朗西斯挑了挑眉，像是意外我会这样加入一样，有好像再说：我早就知道会变成这样。

罗维诺吹着单簧管加入了背景里，弗朗西斯干脆就冲着我唱，还恶心的抛起了媚眼，我爽快的偏偏头躲过了那个虚无的爱心，却被他拉住手转了个圈。

在曲子的结尾几乎变成了一个大合唱，而我一句也跟不上，只能跟着胡乱的“啦啦啦”，来加入这个几乎乱成一锅粥的盛宴中。

直到一曲终了，杂乱无章的的乐器声都还没停下，完全无法合成一个曲子，只是纯粹的大杂烩而已。大家都意识到了这个惨案，因此笑声又加入了这场杂烩中。

“再来一次！再来一次！”费里西安诺热烈的鼓掌，他看起来玩得很开心。

“没问题！我看看我看看…好，决定了，那就交给亚瑟来唱吧！”弗朗西斯举着话筒宣布，在一群人看热闹起哄的声音中把话筒塞进了我手里。

“我不会唱。”我说，话筒帮我的声音扩散了好多倍，带着金属的声音砸在墙上，然后又打了回来，空气中充满了嗡嗡声。

“不试试怎么就能断论。”弗朗西斯无所谓的说。那边的阿尔弗雷德已经又把音乐打开了，他看起来很遗憾没有个dj台的样子。

 _“Ready？”_ 他大声的问。

 _“1、2、3！”_ 安东尼奥跟着拍手，然后加入了节奏中。

“前两句是什么来着？”我扭头问弗朗西斯。

 _“舞厅里边放眼望去都是摇头晃脑的姑娘，绸缎连衣裙和、珍珠闪着光！”_ 他就像是要啃我一口一眼，抓着我的手凑到我举在脸前的话筒帮我开头。

那群好事的观众又吹起了口哨。

 _“打个响指美人们就要被我迷晕，跳舞最火辣的人要闪亮登场！”_ 费里西安诺跟着摇头晃脑的夹着意大利语接了下去，好家伙，倒是没我什么事儿了。

在高潮响起的时候我终于记起了刚刚弗朗西斯冲着我唱的词： _“我这样放浪不羁、需要跳舞！要是不跳那就没什么恋爱可谈！”_

弗朗西斯鼓起了掌，高喊了一声“Bravo！”

这倒是有趣，让我稍微提起了点兴致： _“喜欢的话就和我跳舞吧，第一支舞哦我操他妈的我不记得词了！”_

阿尔弗雷德哈哈大笑，给了我更加热烈的掌声。

那边的拉丁人已经笑成一团，安东尼奥简直像是被沙发上隐藏的火箭筒机关弹射了出去，笑得快要原地起飞。我也懒得再回忆什么词，干脆就跟着胡乱唱了下去，把词改得一塌糊涂，说到底，我除了那句“孤枕难眠”和“伦巴曼波拉丁桑巴！”意外一句都没记住。

“这就是摇滚。”我在间奏的时候宣布。弗朗西斯一巴掌拍在我的背上，怒声说：“摇滚个屁！”

我转过头，他倒是连愤怒的样子都懒的装了，看起来快要笑得背过气去了。这还算好的，笑得最厉害的阿尔弗雷德已经滑进沙发底下去了。我假装潇洒的挥了挥手，就好象在舞台上演出一样动情的说：“谢谢各位！谢谢各位支持！”

弗朗西斯噗通一下就要跪下，抱着肚子趴到了沙发上去，让沙发的原主罗维诺一个尖叫一个滚的从另一边滚了下去。我也没想到效果能有这么好，不如说完全出我意外，这一出闹得我是真的一个词都不记得了，只能在那边“那那那”的用单音胡乱唱着调。

费里西安诺坚定的要完成他今晚的伴唱任务，用“吧啦啵啵呗呗呗”的迷之音陪着我一起唱，从沙发底下爬出来的阿尔弗雷德摇得就像车头会安装的那种太阳能小花，还手舞足蹈的指挥着空气。

罗维诺擦着眼泪在结束的时候爬去切了歌，安东尼奥立刻抢过了话筒，摇头晃脑的唱起了下一首。

我渴极了，在瘫倒在沙发上的弗朗西斯身边坐下，拿起刚刚剩下的大半杯威士忌像喝水一样一饮而尽。

火辣辣的酒精一路从口腔冲过食管，在胃里熊熊燃烧，然后烧至全身，烧至骨髓，要把我整个人给烧干，我却不觉得渴了。

つづく


	6. 惊吓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……嗨我、我在胡扯些啥？？？？？？我本来只是想加快一点进程省的一直中下去虽然原来考虑过应该认识没错但是？？？？真的吗？？老王别驴我？？？？？？？？我好震撼？？？？？（谁是作者
> 
> 啊这、、啊这？？这？？？？？真的吗？？？？哥哥已经是离过婚的性感男人了？？？？？嗯？？？？？？？？嗯？？？？
> 
> 谁比较冲击我最冲击我好冲击从头到尾都冲击我冲击我自己救命

我是在弗朗西斯的床上醒来的。

更准确的说，在他的怀里。而他什么都没穿，刚出生的婴儿都不能比他更加一无所有，以至于我一睁眼就看见了毛茸茸的丛林，大脑在清醒到百分之十的进度时，直接有好的卡死机，停止了运作。

这一定是做梦，我的大脑用最快的速度启动了自欺欺人的自卫机制，决定闭上眼睛再睡一觉，睡一觉一切都会好起来，就算是小行星撞地球也会在睡一觉醒来之后变的友好。

然后弗朗西斯就醒了，他嘟嘟囔囔的说着含糊不清的梦话，揉着眼睛低下头，正好撞上我的眼神，空气就在那一刻凝固静止，好像被谁按下了暂停键一样。

然后我们两人同时发出了洪亮的惨叫声。

弗朗西斯抓着头发大叫，把那头平时打理的丝滑飘逸的秀发抓成了个鸡窝，他想去扯被子，但我先他一步卷着被子惨叫着滚到了地上，发出了“咚！”的一声巨响，砸的我从尾椎骨一直疼到头，之后就是直冲脑门的宿醉，疼的我想一头撞死在床头柜上。我是撞了，一没撞死，二没撞晕，反而让我更清醒了一点，抱着头惨叫着看床上的放弃了从我手里拽过被子的弗朗西斯，他一头撞在枕头里哀鸣着，叽里咕噜的不知道在说什么，简直跟鸵鸟一样不愿意面对现实。

“吵死了！！！”阿尔弗雷德一脚踹开门，“你们知不知道现在才下午一点呃呃呃对不起我打扰了！”

他骂到一半就看见我惊恐的眼神，恐怕床上的弗朗西斯也是差不多的表情，以至于感染到阿尔弗雷德脸上也不知道该做什么表情，扬着眉毛笑也不是怒也不是，脸上跟灌了塑膜似的凝固在那里。我们三个形成了一个诡异的魔鬼三角洲，就这样安静的互相瞪了几秒，三人一同爆发出了惨叫声。

阿尔弗雷德像是木偶一样一卡一卡的鞠了个躬：“打扰了你们继续，继续。”然后一卡一卡的倒退着带上门，缓缓离开了惨剧现场。

我暴躁极了，头还疼着，我胡乱抓了一把头也没有让事情稍微好那么一丁点。弗朗西斯正在以一种可笑的姿势跪趴在床上，欲言又止、欲言又止。

“呃，那个，我昨晚好像喝多了…”我尴尬的说。

弗朗西斯拍了拍脸，虽然他的脸已经被他自己拍的全是手指印了。“啊，就…”

“咋了咋了？！还活着吗？！”安东尼奥高举着扫把从我背后破门而入。

这过于惊吓，我脆弱的神经已经支撑不住那么多的惨剧，惨叫着卷着被子一下跳起，紧紧贴着墙。弗朗西斯也猛地被这突击扫黄一般气势给轰的滚下了床，趴在另一边惊恐的看着门口的安东尼奥，他背后还跟着罗维诺，不知道为什么手里拿着一把看起来上了膛的手枪，凶恶的像是要直接把我们就地解决掉。

讲道理，我甚至有点希望他手滑给我一枪把我干掉试试，就不用解决后续糟成一团的事了。

安东尼奥看了看我又看了看弗朗西斯，大大的出了口气，才放下了扫把。我才意识到他的扫把后面还拿着一把砍树用的斧子，不知道这个男人的脑子里经历了一番怎样残酷的血战妄想才能拿着斧子冲进来。

“哎哟，阿尔夫那小子话都说不清楚，比手划脚的，咱还以为这儿发生啥命案死了个人呢。”安东尼奥安心又看起来习以为常地抱怨着，推了一把正在用枪口在我和弗朗西斯之间徘徊的罗维诺，“好心的”带上了门离开了。

“…不管怎么样。”我嗓子都叫哑了，“先穿衣服吧。”

弗朗西斯就像我伸出手：“给我。”

“给你什么？”我没反应过来，总而言之先对这个如狼似虎的法国人卷紧了被子。虽然我听说过法国人的性取向从早到晚能跟开关似的摇摆三次，但也不带祸害到我自己头上的啊！

“想什么啊！给我衣服。”弗朗西斯有气无力的指了指地上，我才意识到我滚在一团衣服堆上，估计是我们昨晚扒了个精光时的残留物。

我在里面掏出看起来在记忆中不是我的的衣服，一件一件的扔给弗朗西斯。在我拿起一个看起来难以形容的性感内裤时，弗朗西斯已经站起来穿裤子了。我嫌弃的用两只捏着那条内裤问：“你不要这玩意了吗？”

“哦！今天真空就好，那个就送你留着做纪念吧。”

我把那条性感内裤卷起来，精准的砸到了弗朗西斯的脸上。

“相信我，真的什么都没干。”在收拾好跟大战了三百回合一样狼狈的房间后弗朗西斯认真的抓着我的手腕说。“不然你再摸摸有没有哪儿不对劲……”

“我好得很！”我说，当然，除了头疼的要命。

“别担心以我们现在的能力还做不到脑交……”

“废话，再过两百年你也别想做到，有这个时间你还不如想想解释一下昨天晚上发生了什么。”

“哦？这个的话我觉得阿尔弗雷德应该拿DV拍下来了。”弗朗西斯淡然的说，“你发起酒疯真的好经典…”

“哈？？！”我抓狂的一把抱住头，在冲下去找阿尔弗雷德算账之前我努力让自己冷静了一点，抓着那边偷笑的弗朗西斯问，“之后呢？到底为什么会滚到一块去啊？”

“这有什么办法我也喝多了啊！”弗朗西斯叫苦连天，“你非要拉着我们把一桌的酒全都给拼完，还跟八爪鱼似的扒着费里西安诺就要给他一排热吻，怕是他到现在都还被吓得被窝里哭呢。”

“我干了什么就不用再复述了，说说你干了什么吧。”我尴尬到捂着脸蹲下，再说两句我都要被尴尬的脚趾扣地连着扣出三室一厅带露台空中花园平地而起了。

等下绝对要下去跟费里西安诺道个歉然后再溜之大吉。

“好了好了，蒲公英，之后我也不记得了。”弗朗西斯用一只手撑着头，看起来也正在接受宿醉的迫害。“你问我还不如去问问东尼，他看起来倒是没有喝成一团烂泥。”

我一下站起身来，决定不再理会弗朗西斯。我们俩都需要分开一会儿静一静，否则出人命大概也只是早晚的事。

我扶着楼梯像八十岁的老头一样颤巍巍的走到楼下，安东尼奥正蹲在厨房门口挑番茄，看见我就站起来打招呼：“唷！头痛吗？要不要给你搞点蜂蜜水醒醒？”

我一溜烟跑下楼梯，勾着他的肩膀把他带进厨房里去，瓮声瓮气的问：“你还记得昨晚的事吗？”

“噢！噢！”安东尼奥跟着我严肃的点点头，“你说哪一件？你只穿着围裙在桌上跳舞的事吗？还是自称要给我们表演鼻孔喝酒的事？”

“那种事马上给我忘记。”我一拍他的背，安东尼奥“嗷”的叫了出声。“我是说弗朗西斯…到底为什么会跑到我房间里去啊？！”

“哈，走错了吧。”安东尼奥很无所谓的说，“而且本来那个才是他的房间，这很正常。原来你不记得了吗？昨晚你们真是…老恶心了，一唱一和的玩的可疯了。”

我感觉我的嘴角都在抽搐。

“然后…然后…”安东尼奥努力回忆，“应该是咱把小意给送回房间去以后出门就看见弗朗趴那呜呜的哭得像个受迫害的发春母猫，你那会好像都已经睡到桌底下去了，还时不时拿脚踹一踹他，搞得最后弗朗送你个连环巴掌把你给打醒了呢。”

安东尼奥嘿嘿的笑着，掏出手机给我看他们的line群，在一大堆糊的看不见人的照片里面找到了一张，我给抽得像个大猪头，还捧着花躺得笔直笔直，简直像是…我看见边上比划着十字架假扮牧师的弗朗西斯，确实是他白送我个活埋了。

“不是我发的哦！我也没存！”安东尼奥看着我脸色越来越差赶紧挥挥手解释。“然后弗朗和我就一起把你抬到三楼去，结果刚到房间的时候你说你是亡者归来复活的幽灵要来找弗朗报仇，死活拽着就把他往被单里拖，咱实在是看不下去，就直接走了。”

“你就这样把危险分子丢在哪里走了？”我难以置信的问。

“嗨，你说的那个危险分子到底是弗朗还是你自己啊？”安东尼奥反问，他拉着我的手，钻出了我的圈套摆摆手说，“咱知道的事儿也就恁多啦，剩下的你自个儿解决吧？”

他笑得阳光又灿烂，好似一道光。我扯了扯脸，痛的那么真实，我的头也痛的那么真实，值得缓缓的走出厨房去面对现实。

迎面走来的费里西安诺就大叫了一声，丢下了手里的番茄带着哭腔跑走了。

最终我和弗朗西斯达成了一个协议，我们一起脑内删除这件酒后错事就当作无事发生过。除了在要怎么安静又不为人知的处决掉阿尔弗雷德这件事上我们稍有分歧，另外两个早就被弗朗用哪儿弄来的新鲜番茄给收买了。

至于费里西安诺呢，好说歹说他看起来才没有那么怕我，终于又像是没事人一样出来跟我们一块儿继续工作。

我基本结束了要采摘的葡萄，一个人拿着帽子往住宅走去。一辆看起来闪闪发光红色小跑车在我背后按着喇叭。我礼貌的让到一边去，那辆车却在我身边缓缓停了下来。

“嗨！玩的开心吗？”车窗缓缓摇下，一个酷炫的红玻璃墨镜先映入了眼帘。

“王！”我惊讶的叫了一声，弯下腰。

“平身，免礼。”王大手一挥。

我第一次感受到这家伙的姓氏有多占便宜。

“呃，总之，你怎么来这里？”

“哎呀，弗朗没告诉你吗？我马上就要回国了，之后有一段时间见不到了哟。”王笑着说。他带着很有中国风的红色耳坠，原来我以为是普通的细线，凑近一看才发现是红色烤漆的金属细链组成的，便别有一番风味了。

“你在真是太好了呢……我还担心闯了空门，这样的话就放心了。等太久的话我可不方便，等下就得马上回巴黎了。”

我看着王，突然就想到了一个不一定妙的主意。

“你来才是太好了。”我说。

“嗯？什么……”王微微勾下眼镜问。

“把我一起带回巴黎吧！”我扒着车窗，凑近他说。“让我跟你一起走，跟你一起回巴黎吧……！”

“啊？哦哦，还有位置倒是没问题，但你们怎么了吗？别担心，有什么难事可以跟我讲讲。”王搬出一副知心大哥哥的样子安慰我。“然后从我的车窗上下去。”

等我坐在后坐，尴尬的把最近发生的一切惨案一股脑的吐给这个马上就要回到遥远的东方然后再也不见的家伙之后，王久久地没说话，只是安静的开着车，一路在往巴黎去的大路上飞驰。

“……呃，差不多就这样……”我最后补充了一句，希望至少能引起他的注意一点。

“啊……的确很糟呢。”王缓缓评价，“婚还没结就先入洞房是不太好吧？”

“我哪里说已经入洞房了啊？？”我一拍椅背，撑着身子就向前探去。

“好好好没有进没有进谁也没进球吼不要担心不要怕！”王猛地偏过头捂着耳朵糊弄我。“好啦，安心点，讲真的，我觉得这真不是啥事儿。弗朗嘛你也知道的，他就那样儿，天天在外边儿沾花惹草的回数也不少了，偶尔一个意外估计他也不会挂心上，现在没准正一边看昨晚的照片一边爆笑呢。”

“这程度不一样。他从来不会在外面留宿过夜，每天晚上都会回去一个人闷在屋里的。”

“欸？”王似乎对此感到出乎意外，“怪了，没我想的那么不检点嘛。我老觉得他就跟个吉普赛人似的满地流浪呢，真了不起啊。”

“你这个朋友到底是怎么当的啊！”我反而被王逗笑了。

“毕竟我跟他认识其实也不太久嘛，哪比得过你们……”

王突然收住了声。

“……我们？”

我抱着手臂靠在后排问。

“啊，那个……”

王似乎有点慌张，连方向盘都打滑了一下，车头一歪才被他猛地拉回来。

“现在只有我们两个人，直接告诉我也没有关系。”我靠近他，在背后阴森森的说，细小的耳坠被我呼出的气流给吹的震动了一下，我看见他浑身一颤。“你……不对，你们有什么事瞒着我吧……？”

“起开起开起开起开起开不你先理我远一点！我说！我说就是了！”王僵硬的大叫，对着虚空的车道直拍喇叭。他比我想想的还紧张，要是就这样滚下路我也吃不了什么好果子。行车不规范，亲人两行泪，就算没有在为了我孩子出事故都不回来看一眼的父母着想，光是为了不要再让我残缺暧昧的记忆变得更加暧昧不清，我也得放过王了。

“我过去就和弗朗西斯认识，没错吧？”

“对不起啊弗朗……等我一走麻烦戴高乐机场马上罢工半个月吧。”我听见王似乎在用中文压着声说，才点点头回答我说，“是这样。”

“告诉我都发生了什么。”

“我只说实话哦。”王叹了口气，我在后视镜里看见他心虚的瞥了我一眼，我便点点头示意继续。

“实话就是，具体的我也不知道。”

“啊？！”

“但是你俩的情况我姑且还是知道的。只是当时出事的时候我不在欧洲，那会儿我还没来巴黎。突然就被通知说你不见了，过了好几天，啊……快一个星期吧，才在白崖附近的有个小海滩上找到昏迷的你的样子。”

“当时也是游客偶然发现的，当然，也马上通知了大家。我是那个之后才来的巴黎。”

“在之前我们就认识吗？”我问，王说的话不知道该说是意料之外还是情理之中，我早就怀疑医院跟我说的那套车祸事故的说辞。毕竟我几乎没什么外伤损害，要是指撞坏了头，那肇事司机的技术也太好了。

“当然咯！”王有些愤愤不平的说，“谁能想到你就直接把我给忘了！你欠我的钱都还没还呢！”

“我欠你钱吗？！”我吃惊地问，我不觉得我像是会出门到处借钱的那种人。“对啊对啊，欠了不少，我本来想直接告诉你的。忘了我们的过去倒是不要紧，钱总得还吧？”

“我欠了多少？”

“一百五十万。”王爆出个惊天数字。“英镑哦，一百五十万英镑。”

“这么多钱我干嘛去了，买古堡吗？”我狐疑地问，“你不会在驴我吧。”

“哎哟，你这不还都记得嘛。”王埋怨道，“对啊你那时候说急着要买个古堡庄园，在诺丁汉附近吧，找我借钱的呢，这一百五十万还没给你算利息，我算算，八厘的利息十三个月……”

“打住！”我紧急叫停了他。“欠债的事还是之后等我找回地契再说吧！先告诉我关于弗兰西斯的事。”

“啊对哦，但是那样的话之后利息会越拖越高的哦？劝你称早还了。”王才恋恋不舍的把话题紧急调转了回来。“我想想，实际上那个香槟酒庄也有好多年了，每年大家都会去聚一聚，我前两年也还有去呢。但是今年又是被生意耽搁儿，又是弗朗怕我嘴瓢说出来了所以没邀请我，自个儿就跑去了。”

“你已经说出来了……”

“所以你就假装没听过这段话吧！”王大度的甩甩手。“今年去了的几个基本上是定番，去年的话那几个聒噪的日耳曼人也来了，基本上都快要变成弗朗举办的一年一次的避暑会了。”

“然后嘛，刚说到哪儿了？好像失踪前最后见过你的是弗朗之类的，各种原因叠加起来，你家那边的人就跟弗朗懊气了。当然，他们本来就不太喜欢他，不讨厌都很不错了，然后又恰好碰上你撞坏脑子这事儿，谁都一点不认识了。于是你家那边的人就说，不如趁这个机会就此别过，当作陌生人算了。”

“我家那些人……”

“对哦对哦，虽然我估计你连他们也想不起来了。”王回头意味深长的瞥了我一眼。“当然我也不知道他们是怎么跟弗朗谈判的，之后好像是弗朗答应了他们的条件，一个人回法国去了。我刚来巴黎就碰见弗朗，结果被他拖出去喝了一晚上酒，自己慢性自杀也就算了，也不知道要珍惜一下老年人的身体。”

王确实就像个老头似的絮絮叨叨的抱怨着。“我倒是觉得弗朗不必接受那个条件，直接都告诉你的话也就完事了，不是吗？你又不是什么小孩子，不至于接受不了然后崩溃吧。”

“接受不了什么？”

“工作之类的。”

“我之前是去干黑手党还是贩卖军火啊？”

“半径八两的事，我也不好解释。”王支支吾吾的打着哈哈。

“还有一个……”他又从后视镜里瞥了我一眼，却带着深深的犹豫，好像不知道该不该说一样。

“好像在出事前不久，他又向你求婚了？”

“哈？？？？？？！！！”

我突然感到一阵天旋地转，就好像刚刚的山路十八弯终于投射到了我的身体上一样，胃里翻江倒海，差点就这样吐了出来。

つづく


	7. 活埋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，是这样的，今天中午的披萨真的很好吃，果然我比较喜欢那种比较薄的意式披萨，美式的面饼太厚反而没那么香脆。
> 
> 也就是我已经放弃思考为什么会变成这样剧情会如何发展，演出的事情就让角色自己去活动吧，明天中午一定要吃奶油意面。

我不想去见弗朗西斯。

我不想见任何人。

王跟我说的话就好象在撕裂我已经结痂的伤疤，有什么令人痛苦的东西正深埋在血肉之下，因为我的自作主张，我不得不亲手去撕开那些深红发硬，马上就要彻底愈合的地方。这痛苦的难以呼吸，我发不出声音，却不得不继续装模作样的和英国那边联系。

在所有的事情理清之前我需要一个可以供我逃亡的地方，但最后绕了一圈，却发现这个世界上好像已经了无我的容身之地，就连一平米的多余都没有，没有任何人给我留下生存空间。

王说作为他贸然行为的赔礼，他把在巴黎时暂住的小房子给了我，反正他回国之后这里也会租出去。

他看起来真的很抱歉，我却无法说点什么“原谅他”之类轻飘飘的话来安抚他的不安。

我什么都记不起来，就像一场旷日长久的宿醉，我在那时就被多佛海峡的海水给灌醉了，断片了，与过去的人生断开了一节。

最后王只是拍了拍我的肩，没有再安慰我，也没有说多余的话，只是给我指点了一下附近的面包店或者超市之类简单的生活必须指南，就拎着行李离开了法国。

他这样做反而让我好过一点，越是安慰我就越是怀疑，这一切的开始是否是我自己的过错。

我在那个周末来到巴黎，根本就不是一场偶然的意外，而是身不由己，是肌肉的记忆。就算我的回忆中蒙着迷雾，我的手却自己订购了车票，然后一路晃到了巴黎。

甚至就连我和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的两次“偶遇”也不是真正的偶然，不是什么命运的巧合，是我依旧记得他常走的路，或是他知道我会到哪里去，因此在那里出现。

我像是溺水的人，在巴黎的空气中溺水，不知何去。拉上所有窗帘后的屋里漆黑一片，不是我刻意的想要拒绝光明，但那太耀眼了，刺痛着我的视网膜。

我或许再也无法直视阳光普照的路面，当然，这是过于悲观的想法，不管怎么样，生活一定会继续。我警告王什么都不要再说，不要让弗朗西斯知道我听说了什么，就说我有急事回伦敦去了，最好直接拉黑弗朗西斯，让他再也问不到什么。

而我无法回到伦敦。那些资料，那些记录，那些人给我看得信息里，弗朗西斯被完完全全的抹去，连一丝一毫的蛛丝马迹都看不见。没有人是可信的，照顾我的医生和护工也是，所谓给我换了个新编辑的杂志社也是，甚至那个从未出现过的父母，也可能是虚构出来的。

就连我个人都很有可能是被虚构出来的。

我是谁？这谁也不知道，甚至可能不是亚瑟·柯克兰，而是其他的什么与现状完全不相干的人。他们在骗我，弗朗西斯也在骗我。大家都在我面前演一场滑稽的提线木偶剧，我就是木偶剧唯一的主角，被看不见的线牵引着每个手指，在人造的舞台上又唱又跳，却以为是在凭自己意志演出。他们在我的身边欢歌，在黑暗的台下鼓掌，我什么都看不见，却因此心满意足。

我在黑暗中看着电脑发散着荧光，昏暗的，阴沉的，又刺眼的。上面是我自己写的文字，这不是我写的不够好，这可能在过去根本就不是我的工作，却傻乎乎的相信了那些人。

我把鼠标滚下去，白纸黑字的文章上面被弗朗西斯打了五颜六色的修正和建议，就像是批改论文一样，认认真真的写满了一面又一面。

“你用了太多次‘我’，观感真差劲。”

上次他就已经指出过这一点，但我没法再削减主语了。

“这里语句不是很通顺。”

胡扯，这里可是我引以为豪的比喻。

“为什么主人公突然得到了第三人的视线？”

确实，但是删除这段的话似乎又会讲不清故事。

“金发的美人怎么会比不过黑发，你这个逻辑不合理，要是对自己不自信就想想我美丽的秀发，以上是证明。”

我闭上眼睛，弗朗西斯好像浮现在了眼前，却模糊的像是隔了雾面玻璃，看不清他的脸。

我不记得他什么时候修改了这篇，或许是我没看见的时候，他开电脑帮我修改的。明明是自己号召各位来帮忙，他却总是一个人提前溜走，大部分时候我回到屋子里的时候，都能看见他翘着腿在沙发上看书。弗朗西斯说那是因为阳光太猛烈，不是适合他的生存方式，而应该让那几个植物一样可以光合作用的家伙去晒着太阳茁壮成长。现在想来，他面前总是丢着我的个人电脑，大概是在我回来之前一点一点帮我修改的。

我没设置密码，毕竟我的电脑内除了那些人发给我的邮件和生平简历以外什么都没存。

我的眼睛总是不能聚焦在文字上，像是大脑在抗拒思考一样，页面一页又一页的下去。这篇我写了近一个多月的中篇小说，长达数万字，而弗朗西斯密密麻麻的批注，乍一看都快赶得上我本篇写的字数。明明他只是简略的提出自己的建议，甚至在用不太好听的语言嘲笑我，或者讲一些无关的事：被我的某句话触动回忆，而联想起

我小声的叫了一声弗朗西斯的名字，当然，没人回答我，也不会有人回应我，这里仅我一个。

然后我就看见了最干净的一页。这里是我所设计的高潮部分，主人公终于意识到自己一直陷入了卡门式的骗局，却早就深陷泥潭，不可自拔，费尽全力也无法挣脱那个冠冕堂皇的、口口声声说着悦耳爱语的大骗子。他非她不可，因此而痛苦，因此而迷茫。因此过去的我在白纸黑字的屏幕外洋洋得意的嘲笑这个愚蠢的主人公，我笑他愚蠢，笑他天真，笑他非她不可，嘲笑他的真诚。到头来最好笑的还是我本人，这样对一个烂俗故事的主人公评头论足，起码他付出了真心，在成为行尸走肉之前也品尝到了爱情的甜蜜。而身为作者的我一无所有，只有被海雾茫茫所遮盖的混沌记忆。这片无法消散的雾的对岸不是乐园，船只驶入迷雾只会深陷其中，找不到出路，就这样迷失在航路里，直到死去腐烂，留下漂流的幽灵船。

弗朗西斯难得的停下了他絮絮叨叨又难听的批注，只用红色留下了一个单词。

“Pourquoi?”

这好像让我听见了他的声音，他问我为什么，而我答不上来。

要是现在我恐怕就可以回答了——我正像是那个主人公一样，活着，清醒地，非常有自知的，又行尸走肉一般地被活着埋葬。

弗朗西斯。

王。

安东尼奥。

阿尔弗雷德。

那对意大利兄弟。

接着还是弗朗西斯。

他们在幻象和空气中接过铲子，一铲又一铲的，把不存在的湿土给撒在我身上。而我动弹不得，只能在土壤的腥味中瞪大眼睛，看着他们哭着笑着把我埋葬，为我举行一场并不隆重的葬礼。

弗朗西斯追问过我为什么坠入爱河就像是被活埋，而如今我没有感受到爱，却已经就此被活埋。

我猛然关上了电脑，掐断了屋子里最后一丝光源。

一股神秘又诱人的东方香气从里屋飘散出来，我循着味道满满摸索过去，找到了一小柱没有完全熄灭的奇妙的香。那个香气和王身上那股挥散不去的淡香如出一辙，却又比那个气味更加辛辣了一点，让我的眼鼻都有些火辣辣的，不得不闭上了眼睛。

醒来之后我才发现编辑给我留下了好几通留言和一堆未接来电。他的声音听起来很高兴，告诉我之前的短篇故事反响非常不错，如果我同意的话，可能会做一本小书来合集它们。

他看起来不像是在装模作样，而是真心实意地在与我交流，或许这已经是我目前唯一能信任的人了。理由我也略知一二，他与王所说的“我家那边”的那些神秘人恐怕了无关系，只不过是突然被调来负责一个新人小说家的编辑而已，他什么都不知道，这很好，无知是福。

不像弗朗西斯那样，他太聪明了，或者说，他没准是太了解我了，无论我做什么他都会看穿，就像是能读我的思考回路一样麻烦。

现在他八成已经猜到王告诉了我什么，就算这样半天过去他也没再给我打电话。我并不是想要躲避他，只是这样，一无所知的跟弗朗西斯玩什么可笑的同居游戏，连我自己都不是很能接受。

哪怕弗朗西斯看起来毫不介意，这件事似乎只是我自己在和我自己闹别扭一样。

最后我还是打开电脑，把那个未经修正的原稿发给了编辑。我告诉他这只是初版，之后或许还会修改，但这里面百分之八十都是谎话，我已经没有力气再去看这篇文章了。弗朗西斯所说的可笑之处，现在全都一一浮现出来，幼稚、生涩，在过去我自我感觉良好的文章，现在已经变得不堪入目，明明我一字未改。

直到邮件发送后，我才意识到现在已经接近午夜，我从下午一直睡到了半夜，而从王带我回到巴黎开始，就滴水未沾了。

王似乎预知了这个状况，我在冰箱里找到了他下午刚买的面包。他在这种微不足道的体贴上温柔的堪比我妈——前提是我确实有个对我不管不顾的妈。

不得不说冷冻后的新鲜面包坚硬冰凉，难吃的要命，我毫无胃口，肚子却一阵又一阵的擅自发出警告，让我不得不啃下了那个冰冷的面包，才晃晃悠悠的走出门去。

我不知道我要去哪里，漫无目的的在街上走着。

该说幸亏这是在巴黎，这个巨大的不夜城，完全没有深夜的氛围。三三两两的人们在街边高谈阔论，露天的酒吧也还在营业。要说现在是入夜的任何一刻都合情合理，这就是巴黎，热恋三分钟的情侣在街边拥抱，巷子里的流浪乐队只剩下了提琴手，独自一人在夜色中演奏。

我看着店边插着的三色旗在空中缓缓舒展，才意识到，现在正是七月，再过不了几天，法兰西就会为那个自由的日子陷入狂欢之夜。

我正准备打道回府，就看见前方正有一群人在争吵。

说到底我也不想再被卷入什么麻烦事，但是女性尖锐的高音还是让我忍不住回过头去，才意识到那边大事不妙：一群看起来像是吉普赛人的家伙正团团围住一个年轻的女孩子，推搡着想要把她拉走。

我向来没有什么正义感，也不想在这时候充当救美的英雄，他们人太多，不管怎么样我也打不过。而附近虽然零零散散有两个人，也没人上前帮忙，反而在远处看着戏，似乎对这一代的治安习以为常，选择明哲保身。

我在路中间侧着身，去帮忙也不是，不帮也不是。那个年轻的女孩子说着一口含糊不清的语言，我听不太懂，又隐隐约约觉得在哪儿听过。在我打算转身的时候她像是看见了我，在后面喊了一声，看起来希望引起我的注意力。

然而在我“注意到”她之前，那群吉普赛人先顺着她的眼神看了过来，甚至有一个看起来就不太好惹的家伙就向我走来，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说着自己的方言，看起来就不像是好说话的样子。

“嗨，我没有……”我招招手，想要避开他。他却从手里甩出了一把刀子，就要向我扑来。

几乎是下意识地，我抓住了他拿刀的手腕扭到身后，迫使他吃痛的扔下了刀子，才给了他的腹部狠狠一膝击。那个人几乎是立马跪了下来，痛苦的大叫着，他的同伴见状终于放开了那个年轻的女孩子，而是凶神恶煞的向我走来。这完全不是我能预想到的，但我的身体在我反应过来之前先动了起来，干脆脱掉了出门前加的外套，用脚挑起刀子站好，随时做好了迎击也做好了防卫的准备。

王诚不欺我，过去我或许真的在做一些类似黑手党的凶恶工作，这样打架让我畅快淋漓，好像全身都热血沸腾的兴奋起来。我一拳击倒了对面的那个人，看他捂着腹部仰头后退，这令人发笑，而我确实像个反派一样大笑了起来。我就像是看得见一样知道后面有人要攻击我，一个肘击正好打在他的脸上，湿滑的血液就从他的鼻腔里流了出来，令人作呕。

似乎是看着事情闹大有些不妙，我终于听见有人似乎高喊着去报警，还有人在拍照摄像。路灯，手电，闪光灯，所有的光源缠绕在一块，在我的视野里一个一个闪过，光怪陆离的就像一场酣畅淋漓的梦境。

这让我来不及思考任何东西，我的回忆，失去的人生，去他妈的弗朗西斯，该死的巴黎，所有的东西都在这瞬间被我抛之脑后，打在我身上的拳头疼痛，让我感觉我还活着，我活在这里。

说到底人数还是太多了一点，我一个不留意脸上就挨了一拳，重重的打在头部，一瞬间天旋地转，我整个人滚到地上。在终于能够聚焦之后，我就看见有个胡子扎拉的家伙高高的举着刀，高喊着，就要俯身下来刺穿我。他的脸被一束不知道哪里来的远光灯照的惨白，就像是地狱中的恶鬼，扭曲着狰狞的，用尽生命一般厉声吼叫，刀子马上就要落在我的身上，而我还晕眩地站不起来。

我闭上了眼睛，却没有等到该有的刺痛，只有一声沉闷的巨响，接着就是躯体滚落在地上的声音。我睁开眼睛，便看见刚刚那个女孩子手里举着一把不知道哪来的吉他，狠狠的砸在另一个人的头上，力道大的都快要把他拍飞出去。她爽朗的笑着，用高跟皮鞋踹着那些流浪汉最痛的地方，甚至和我一样因为这街头的打闹而浑身兴奋起来，碧绿的眼睛被光照的透明，脸上还溅着两滴不知道谁飞出的血。

警车的声音从远处传来，给那些吉普赛人一下子拉响了警报，他们连滚带爬的扶着伤员站起来，然后仓促的逃走。那位漂亮的女武神像是结束了演出一样，看着我，松手让那把崩了弦又快被打的稀碎的吉他掉在地上。

“这个样子留在这里只会有麻烦。”她说，“在警察来之前快逃走吧。”

她微笑着向我伸出手，浅棕色的蜷曲卷发披散在肩上。我迟疑了一下，握住了那只向我伸出来的手，却被她一把拉起，奔跑着牵入七拐八弯的漆黑巷中。

つづく


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比较短，而且基本上很多都是普洪，下一章会回到仏英的，这酒吧明天就要倒闭了。原本我是不想要带其他的，该怎么谈论恋爱就怎么谈论恋爱就好了，但是写起吵嘴来太好玩了，我就是喜欢看男人女人掰头（你是泽地吗你
> 
> 我敢发誓除了这一对以外再也不会有第三对了！

“这是为了感谢你救了我。”海德薇莉笑着说，在前台靠近角落的地方坐下。她挑起长长的腿，半透明的黑丝袜让她的腿看起来更修长了许多，她穿着超短裤和皮外套，大大的祖母绿耳环有着特别的风味。她的名字很特别，听起来像是东欧那边来的，但又在这里舒展的很开，一点都不像是普通的游客。可能是看出了我的疑惑，海德薇莉便说等下回我有机会到布达佩斯可以带我去逛逛，这样一来，一切都清楚了。

“我请客，你随便喝。”

海德薇莉打了个响指招呼远处的服务生过来。

“不必了，我正在戒酒。”

这是半句实话，在前天的惨案后我算是打定了主意，至少不能再喝的烂醉，尤其是现在在人生地不熟的巴黎。海德薇莉似笑非笑的看着我，嘴角勾起，眉眼弯弯，她长得很有韵味，不像是会在巴黎能见到的感觉。

“那就来杯红茶。”她说。

“如果这里有的话。”我耸耸肩表示随意。然后一杯漂亮的蓝色鸡尾酒就重重的砸在了我们俩之间，冰块上下沉浮着，苏打的气泡在空气中炸裂，我闻到了一股浓郁的伏特加味。

灰发的酒保抬着下巴，抱着手臂，高高在上的瞪着我们，这个高傲的态度真怀疑他为什么还能在这儿干下去。

“这是什么？”海德薇莉问，她刚刚进门的时候似乎说老样子，但是显然这给上的不是她平时喝的酒。

那个酒保勾着嘴角，撑在柜台上，眯着眼睛压低了声音说。

“Adios MotherFucker!”

他重重的咬在了后面的音节上，龇牙咧嘴的像是要F海德薇莉一脸。

海德薇莉一拳挥在酒保面前，却在距离他的脸简直不到一厘米的时候停下，那个酒保也没躲，看样子早就已经习惯了海德薇莉这个样子，像是表演什么默剧一样，看的我一下笑了出来。

“喂喂，红茶混蛋，本大爷可不是来给你看笑话的。”酒保不满地说。“哪有人这个点到酒吧点红茶，你是老爷爷吗？我给你来点金汤力吧。”

“够了 **基尔** (Kir)，客人说什么就做什么，话怎么这么多呢。”海德薇莉白了他一眼，拉过那杯鸡尾酒喝了一口，似乎被辣到了，伸手捏了捏眉心。

“是，是。所以我不是在询问要不要换个单嘛。”被叫做基尔的那个酒保说，这看起来想什么花名，可能是这个店的特色。然后他就趴在柜台上，勾过我的脖子，用气声问：“嗨，你没事吧？这女的可凶了，要是被绑架的话你就眨眨左眼，回头就帮你报警去。”

“胡说八道什么呢！这可是我的救命恩人，刚刚我在路上被一群烂醉的吉普赛人给围住了。”海德薇莉听见了，当然基尔本身就像是说给她听的，一点都没打算藏。

“啥？！”基尔浮夸的问，“真的不是这位可怜的小哥被醉鬼围住，然后你去英雄救美一打十暴打醉汉吗？”

我想了想，到最后确实是差不多，我甚至不记得海德薇莉解决掉了多少人。

“没这回事。”海德薇莉说，“我可是淑女。”

“嚯，淑女会在这个点晃到夜店去骂骂咧咧的喝酒吗？”基尔挑着眉笑。

海德薇莉拢了拢头发：“只是恰好在附近而已，不请恩人喝点什么我也过意不去。”

然后午夜的钟声就敲响了，酒吧里突然一篇热烈的欢呼，活动的木桌被陆陆续续的挤出中心的场地，我转头去看，一束光就打在了中二层上，有人陆陆续续的搬出了乐器。

海德薇莉见我一直看着那边，就笑着跟我解释：“这里每天晚上到了午夜就会变成live house，然后会有乐队来演唱。”

“然后就到本大爷一展雄姿的时刻了。”

“闭上你的嘴基尔，唯独你不准上去。”海德薇莉说，“为了明天。”

“为了明天？”

“要让基尔上台去的话，这里绝对明天晚上之前就倒闭了。谁要听不着调的公鸭嗓在那里嘶吼。”

“你也太不解风情了，那是重金属。”

“重金属个鬼，就只是普通的音痴而已。”海德薇莉扁扁嘴。

“我可是有好好练习了。”基尔抱怨道，“之前阿西也有来演出过，当时我们配合的可好了，你真应该来听听。”

“你们排了什么？”

“[BungaBook.](https://music.163.com/song?id=27202508&userid=357779249)”

海德薇莉愣了一下，然后爆发出一阵大笑，拍着手说：“那不是挺好！不如趁现在主唱还没上场，你去把话筒抢了。”

“是谁刚才还在担心酒吧的明天？”基尔真的蠢蠢欲动起来，撑在吧台上伸长脖子去看小露台，上面现在还在试音。随后他解开围裙揉成个球，向着海德薇莉丢去。

“反正又不是我开的，我没损失。”海德薇莉一把接住那条围裙，嫌弃的拍在桌上，反手拿拇指指了指我：“这不难得我给你带客人了，你就当作给他献唱吧。”

“为什么本大爷得给这种来路不明的红茶混蛋唱歌啊？”

“你要是唱的话我就点金汤力。”我说。

“行，那就这样成交。”基尔洋洋得意的甩甩手，“很快你们就会拜倒在本大爷天赐的唱功之下的。”

“如果受不了噪音的话我们可以先走，这首歌他绝对会从头骂到尾的。”海德薇莉在基尔转身从酒柜下钻出去的时候大声的对我说，基尔回头冲她做了个愚蠢的鬼脸，搞得我哈哈大笑。他在海德薇莉转头往人群里一钻，一会儿看不着就出现在了小露台附近的梯子上。

“基尔，下来！”下面有人在到喝彩。

“哈！我才不呢！”基尔抢过话筒，“今天晚上就是本大爷的场，你们这些家伙都给我听好了！”

台下一阵哄笑，但是没有人离开，鼓手正没心没肺的敲打着电子鼓给下面助兴，一群人潮水一样的倒着喝彩，看样子基尔也不是第一次干出这种事了。

后面的萨克斯已经吹了起来，基尔就在这喝彩声中张扬帅气的打了个响指，台下地观众和他一起摇摆了起来。

 _“Bunga-Bunga——Book!!”_ 他在一片嘈杂中宣布。

海德薇莉站了起来，我以为她要离开，她却给了我个眼神，然后朝着人潮中走去，加入了给基尔到喝彩地行列里，就好像这是个什么仪式一般。我也顺着她从高脚椅上跳下来，往看得见舞台上的那边走去，基尔已经在唱了，沙哑的声音吼叫着，仔细听的话倒是还能听出点掉。幸亏这本来就是电子爵士的样子，调子完全就不是重要的地方。

**_“He thinks it's cool to play the fool and mess with you and me！Look out, baby. Dolls, Vorsicht!”_ **

_“Faisgaffe!!”_ 下面的巴黎人大笑着纠正他。

 _“watch out！”_ 我跟着起哄，前面有两个回过头来看我，八成我说的才是真正的原词。

_"He'll eat youup and spit you out!He's Bunga Bunga, the king of fun!"_

_"Look rightpast that son of a gun.Take care, kitten. Broads, beware!"_

我想他在台上应该也听不见我的声音。基尔举起手在空中跟着节奏一下一下的挥舞着，台下的人群也就跟着他一起喊着，时不时的帮他把德语给纠正成法语，听起来哪一方都不对。人们在捧杯，在欢笑，角落穿着黑长裙的女人在对着玻璃涂口红，而小偷恐怕也混在这酒徒里胡作非为。这里不是红磨坊，却像是在红磨坊一样，所有人都在其中狂欢。

这种气氛也感染到我了，边上有人新开了一箱啤酒，一群人就手忙脚乱的去拿那些罐装啤酒。说实话在这种颇有氛围的酒吧里面拿着锡罐喝酒的感觉着实奇妙，有一瓶啤酒直直的向着我飞来，我伸手接住，抬头一看，才看见海德薇莉笑着跟我招手。然后我们同时举起了啤酒罐，在空中干了个杯。

_"He'll break yourheart with time to spare.Bunga Bunga, the king of sin."_

_"He won't giveup, he won't give in.Just a page in the Bunga Book of his life"_

大家一起在下面潮水一样的喊着欧耶，还有人继续喊着让基尔现在就下来。

基尔大声的喊了一句：“做梦！”

这惹起了哄堂大笑，鼓点变得急促起来，有人跟着打起了。

基尔振臂高呼： _“ **Achtung** **！** ”_

台下就回应他： _“Attention！”_

_“ **Warnung** **！** ”_

_Avertissement！_

_**Vorsicht** _

_“Fais gaffe!!”_

_**"Passauf!!"** _

_"Look out!"_

基尔一个与全场的法国佬怄着气，所有人都在笑，都在叫，耳边只剩下了欢叫声，我在人群中放声大笑，笑得前仰后合，好久没有这么开心过。

“嗨！各位！”基尔大声的说，“今天我们就休战吧！我要把这首歌送给我的朋友！那个，那个什么，你叫啥来着？”下面便笑得更厉害了。

一束光就顺着他的手指，猝不及防的打在我身上。海德薇莉笑得直拍桌，我想我现在的样子一定狼狈又茫然，可笑极了。等海德薇莉终于笑完，站起来，笼着手朝舞台上喊着我的名字，周围得人似乎也听见了她的声音，跟着一起喊了起来。

“啊好的，就那个，柯克兰是吧，给本大爷站哪儿听好了！”他不知道合适弄了个吉他在手里，鼓点又重新响了起来。有人在起哄，还有人在幸灾乐祸得大喊：“这可不是什么好歌！”

还有不认识得家伙拍了拍我的肩怜悯得说：“这朋友不能要了，还是快逃吧。”

然后基尔就回到了旋律中： _“丛林得规矩都是他在设计，花心老鬼他哪次按着规矩来？”_

人群嘈杂，冲我喊着 _“当心！”_

_“当心咯！宝贝、洋娃娃，看清楚点！他会把你吃的骨头都不剩！”_

_“他是个混蛋，有趣的国王！看着那个小王八蛋！”_

海德薇莉终于挤到了我身边，嘟囔着“这唱的是他自己啊！”便拉起我的手，和人群一起摇摆。

_“小心点！猫咪、娘们儿！警觉一点！他抬手之间就能伤透你的心！”_

_“这个混蛋！罪恶的国王！他死缠烂打绝不防守！你不过是他风流浪荡的日子中的某个傻瓜！”_

“真是个好歌。”我笑着跟海德薇莉说。

海德薇莉笑吟吟地说，“对吧？这个乐队写的都很有趣，我以前还看过现场演出。”

“不过基尔可真是王八蛋，又胡乱的改了词！”海德薇莉似乎对此不满，却也还是笑着，完全没有生气的样子。“回头我送你个cd吧？反正也说了今晚邀请你。你住哪儿？”

_“他像雄狮一样吼叫！但他其实不过是个他妈的娘炮！”_

_“他像公鸡一样勇敢！但他不过是个卑鄙小人！”_

“我住在帕西。”我微笑着告诉海德薇莉，她正从口袋里掏出一支水性笔，咬开盖子。

“嚯！小少爷啊！”海德薇莉叼着笔盖，含糊不清的打趣道，“帕西的哪儿？”

我告诉了她我和弗朗西斯一起租下的房子，她认认真真的把它写在了手臂上，外东道西的，却又像是很有个性的纹身一样。我才注意到她的手臂上意外的似乎有一些伤疤，可能这就是她在这个天气都还穿着外套的原因，但她又像是完全不介意被我看见那些疤痕一样。

“好了。”海德薇莉笑着说，“想要我的电话吗？”

我向她伸出手心，她一把抓住了我的手，笔尖摩擦在皮肤上有些意外地痒，我看着她耐心的写下一串的数字，又写下了另一串。

“这个是基尔的，要是哪天不打算再继续戒酒的话，就给他打电话吧！他有很多上好的啤酒。”

她对我露齿一笑。

つづく


	9. 帕西

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我很喜欢忘了是大航海还是哪里的时候，西吐槽仏英两个人坐在一起一分钟不吵架都不可能，那场我起码狂笑一个小时没停下。不过明明像剧场版两个人都孤男寡男的在森林里二人世界了好半天呢！终于出来的时候看起来也没有吵得很厉害
> 
> 以及因为从昨天开始就和德国人一起瞪着眼看美国大选的热闹去了所以今天没有怎么写，明天努力一把一定会看到卡门的！
> 
> 帕西其实已经差不多是富人区了，真的哥好有钱哥

我久久的凝视着那座天使像。

那是个单翼的天使，还只是个未长大的孩子，坐在高高的石柱上，困倦的、悲伤的，用手轻轻扶着脸颊。雨水在他的脸上留下一道一道的泪痕，他看起来哭了太久，已经没力气继续哭下去。

下面埋葬的是一个我不认识的人，墓碑上刻着他的生平姓名。在他活着的时候，一生都没有给我的人生留下任何痕迹，但在他死去之后，墓碑边的天使像却在这个蓝色的清晨与我连接。

此刻的帕西墓园只有我一人。

从这里转身出去，用不了几条街就会回到我和弗朗西斯一起租下的那个公寓。我把那个地址留给了一个第一次见面的女人，很快海德薇利会将CD送上门，如果她还记得的话。

但我并没有回去，而是像这样站在帕西墓园¹中。

死去的感觉是怎样的？也会像现在的墓园一般平静吗？我闭上眼睛，露水从我裸露的皮肤上渗透进去，这股寒意直直的侵入骨髓，迫使我不得不活动了一下，防止就这样倒下。

巴黎，巴黎。

人人赞颂这个华美的城市，赞颂巴黎，将巴黎视为一体。但我已经见了巴黎的太多面，纵横的街道就是天堂与地狱的分割点，从那个彻夜疯狂的不夜城走进冰冷宁静的墓地甚至用不了多久。

巴黎应该是破碎的，充满裂痕，每一块碎片上出生的人都像是生在孤岛，与世隔绝的度过着自己的生活。

而巴黎太冷了，简直不敢相信这是七月。

我两手空空，就连随身的包也没带，更别提御寒的东西。

我知道我应当走起来，笔直向前，一直走出这个死亡的乐园，到所谓的“家”离去。那里温暖，密闭，没有空气，因此令人安心。但我挪不开脚步，就像是被钉在地上，从脚开始慢慢凝固，随后我会成为这个墓园的一座新雕像。

一件外套就这样唐突的落在了我的肩上。

“如果你想找德彪西²的话，他住在另一边。”

“弗朗西斯。”我头都没回，就这样任他把手搭在我的肩上，防止外套滑落下来。不如说我不敢回头，我第一次意识到我竟然会为这么微不足道的事情感到害怕。弗朗西斯应该早就已经想到王告诉了我什么，这使我们的处境变得尴尬。我对所谓的求婚没有丝毫印象，要我转过身去，迎接我的会是什么呢？是他的眼睛，他的拥抱，最糟糕的情况下说不定是这个法国佬的吻，而目前的我从生理上都无法接受这个人。

我想我是不是该跟他说一句对不起，或者别的什么话，但是一张口就变成了：“你跟踪我？”

“见鬼！”弗朗西斯努力压低声音，看来这家伙就算再怎么无礼，姑且也知道不能吵到逝者。他从后面锤了我一下，正好锤在脊椎骨中央，让我整个人差点跳起来。

“一个看着老实巴交的英国佬，几乎不出门，也不玩乐，每天晚上跟个老头似的准时入睡，在巴黎没有半个熟人。这样的家伙彻夜未归，怎么想都是遇难了。”弗朗西斯的声音听起来很认真。

“所以你就出来找我了？”

“我只是在去大使馆备案的时候恰好路过。”

“或者说你知道我会在这里。”我转过身去，正想说点什么，却一句话都说不出来。弗朗西斯现在的样子和我平时看见的那个光鲜亮丽的法国男人截然不同，漂亮的金发被风卷的凌乱不堪，完全没有打理，一束一束，萎靡的贴在额边。他挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，脸上也好唇上也好，毫无血色，他的手几乎没有温度，冰冷的渗进我刚刚温暖起来的手臂上。他看起来很狼狈，希望他不要彻夜都在外面找我，即便我也不会为此感到有多良心不安，但总归是个人情。要说他早就死了，刚从帕西墓园中爬起身来，我也会相信的。

他超乎我的想象，他总是超乎我的想象，但这时候这种意料之外却令人松了一口气。

但至少丧尸不会如此生气。他脸上的表情混杂不堪，最后杂糅在一块，只留下了无名的恼怒，尽管该恼怒的人是我才对。

“耀说他昨天白天就把你捎回巴黎了。”弗朗西斯的声音里甚至有点颤抖，像是压抑着自己的怒气。“然后一天一夜你都没有回来，你终于要跟着波西米亚人³去流浪了吗？”

“就算我要去流浪也跟你没关系。”我说，抓住他的手腕，把它从我的肩上硬扯下来。“你来找我就是为了朝我发火？那不如什么都做！”

“你知不知道…”弗朗西斯走进了一步，一个反手捏住了我的手腕，看样子不打算松手了，却刚开口就停了下来，眨了眨眼睛，又凑近了一点，深吸一口气。

“你喝酒了？”他问，“还有一身香水味…”

我才想起来，直到不久前我和海德薇利在一块，她喝醉了，差点和基尔打起来，我不得不把她拦腰抱住才硬是拉开她，这股香味大概就是那时候留下的。我也跟着嗅了嗅，那股甜美的果香已经变成了麝香、檀木，或许还有其他的东西，我不了解香水。我想解释：“怎么了？只许你鬼混不允许我去一趟夜店了？”

我的嘴大概有他自己的想法。

“这两天你就住在夜店？”弗朗西斯难以置信的问。

“没错。”我硬着头皮回答，反正现实半径八两。“有什么问题吗？又不犯法。”

我看见弗朗西斯顶着我的手，我缓缓把拢着的手放开，才想起来海德薇利在我的手心里用油性笔写了电话号码，仔细一看，边上还画了一个弯弯扭扭的爱心。我张开的掌心就这样明晃晃的在弗朗西斯眼前暴露无遗，很难不想到这个想象力丰富的法国人已经想到哪里跟哪里去了。

最后他为不可见的叹了口气，松开了我的手说，先回去吧。

别搞得跟老妈子教育儿子似的。我翻了个白眼心想，我的手腕被他捏的通红，比起来那股一样的疼痛才是奇怪，总不至于他在刚才直接折断了我的手。我跟在他身后，慢慢的向着出口走去，顺便来回的活动手腕，过了一会儿才想起了，似乎是那个吉普赛人把我打倒的时候，当时就扭着了。那时那些无法褪去的兴奋感像是麻药一样麻醉了我的手，让我一直没有察觉到这越来越严重的疼痛，直到弗朗西斯刚刚抓过，才把所有的损伤暴露无遗。

我没有告诉弗朗西斯，我们就这样一言不发的在死亡间行走。太阳升起，群星在对面闪耀，像是沉没海中一般的蓝色巴黎很快就要变成另一番样子。

墓园门口的守墓人看见了我们，摘下帽子行了个礼。他就像是公墓的幽灵，安静，没有任何声音。弗朗西斯也回以一个点头，而我不知道这时候应该做什么才好，我不清楚法国的礼仪。

最后那个年迈的守墓人露出了个微笑，向我招了招手，就走回了小屋中。当我回头时，第一束越过楼房的阳光穿过了弗朗西斯的金发，把它们照得透明，一直映射进我的眼睛，柔和的，温暖的，却又不会感到刺眼。

于是浅紫色的天光笼罩了巴黎。

我醒来的时候弗朗西斯难得还在，他正坐在客厅里面，就和没事人一样敲着键盘。

我绕到他身后去倒水，就看见他飞快地关掉了屏幕，对着空白的桌面发呆。

“就这么怕被人看见？”我轻哼了一声。

“只为一人写的爱语要是被其他不相关的人看见可就不好了。”弗朗西斯露出轻浮的微笑，但是我时常感觉这只是他一个对世界保持自卫的面具而已。“对面会伤心的。”

原以为他会向我捅开一切，没想到他最后什么也没说。

难道他真的没有猜出王已经告诉了我吗？不如说从他会答应那种条件来蒙蔽我、蒙蔽他自己开始就已经显得不对劲。在过去到底发生了什么，怕是撬开他的嘴也问不出个所以然。

那么只好让我自己来调查那些被隐瞒的事了。

我泡了杯红茶，坐在他的斜对面翻开电脑。我们就像在一同工作的同事一样，各自寻找着自己要寻找的文字。

医院的单上有标记着入院时间和出院时间。我按照入院时间去检索白崖⁴附近的消息，但是意外的是那一天什么都没发生。我把日期向前修改，一天一天的翻看，从白崖到伦敦的医院根本用不上几天，要是发现了一个受伤的人昏迷在海滩上，要送去医院不要太容易。更何况登记的是初次入院而不是转入，机械记录的时间应该不会撒谎。

但是在之前也完全没有新闻。

一个游客发现了这样的事件，然后报警，怎么想当地的新闻上应该都会有消息。我喝了一口茶，茶杯的重量让我的手钝痛一下，才让我想起我的手在昨晚受伤了，不得不换了一只手喝茶。

虽然不抱任何希望，我开始把时间往后调整，却惊讶的发现，那个所谓的“白崖游客发现遇难的人”是发生在入院三天后。

那先前入院的是谁？我占用了谁的信息？这个叫做亚瑟·柯克兰的人真的是我本人吗？事情变得更加乱了。我在他们发给我的文件里翻找，却一无所获。

“对了。”弗朗西斯突然说，他地给我一个小包裹“在你睡着的时候有个漂亮的女人来给你送了东西。”

我看了他一眼，拆开了包装盒，里面是海德薇利昨天说好的CD。

弗朗西斯正饶有兴趣的看着我这里：“定情信物？”

“你猜。”我对他报以一笑。

“你让我猜我就猜，那我岂不是太没面子了点。”弗朗西斯伸了个大大的懒腰，懒散的站起来，在背光的窗户前他的衬衫几乎是透明的，还能看见里面肌肉的曲线，不得不说他看起来总是游手好闲，但身材是真的不错。

“对了，要不要去听歌剧？”他突然说。“晚上的话有在上演卡门⁵，那个女中音难得很不错，你应该去看看。”

我合上笔记本电脑：“你有票？”

弗朗西斯一摊手，两张票就跟变魔术一样从他手里滑了出来。

“当然也不是为你准备的，但是哥哥我刚刚被放鸽子了。”他带着点愤愤的样子说，“要是不去的话也太可惜。”

“少把我当成后备选项。”我说着站起身来。

“那难道还专门为你去预约？”弗朗西斯反问，“怎么，你不去？”

“我去。”我一把从他手里抽过了一张票据，上面画着优美的插画，设计感十足。

“在香榭丽舍剧院⁶。没几个小时了，你有能见人的衣服吗？”

“我可是空着手来巴黎的。”我摊开手，毕竟我根本没想到会在这里住这么久，到现在我还是像住在旅行一样，行李少得可怜。

弗朗西斯想了想说，又抓着我的手拉起来，比划了一下：“看起来我们身材之类的差不多，你穿我的衣服出去吧。”

“啊？”

“外面租的衣服又不好看又贵。”弗朗西斯说，他打开了门，这是我第一次走进他的房间。里面看起来似乎整整齐齐，但是仔细一看，丢在一边的正投，椅背上的衣服，地毯上的东西，倒是完全不像是外面看起来那样完美。

这一点在弗朗西斯打开衣柜的时候到达了极致。

“你开服装店吗？”我狐疑的问。

弗朗西斯白了我一眼：“这才是时尚。你这种穿着印着狗照片的劣质短袖就敢出门的毫无审美的流浪汉是无法理解的。”

“我才没有那种衣服！”我反驳道。

“哼哼。”弗朗西斯露出了想让人一拳打在他脸上的笑容，一把抓住我的t恤，“你看看你看看，这样毫无美感的布料和不合适的裁剪，啧啧，我的衣服可都是定制的。”

“要是在英国我也有不少！”

“哈，就是嘴硬吧？英国那种阴沉的时尚哪里能比得过全世界爱和美的中心呢？”

“至少麦昆⁷干出了法国人干不出的事呢。”

“嚯！亚历山德拉·麦昆还是去为纪梵希⁸工作了吧？”弗朗西斯摆摆手，从衣柜里提出一件银白色的休闲西装，拍在我胸前，像是丝质一样的面料，又轻盈又柔软“既然你提到了……这就是纪梵希制作的，试试这个。”

他又转身在衣柜里掏出了一件酒红色的衬衫，“可以把这个穿在里面……”

不一会儿我手里的衣服简直是成山的增加，光是要我从里面挑出一个，恐怕就要两个小时过去。

接着弗朗西斯又从中抽出了一件浅紫色的外套，转过头问：“你怎么还在这里？”

“结束了吗店长？”我慢条斯理地问。

“不准说我的衣柜是服装店。”弗朗西斯挥挥拳头，“要是看下来了就给我出去，或者你想看我换衣服？”

“是是是，态度这么差，下次一定不会光临了。”我耸耸肩，搬起挂满了我手臂的衣服堆。

“虽然你想留着看健美的玉体我也不介意，顺便一提今天也是真空……”

我用脚带上了门，把这个暴露狂给关在了里面。

弗朗西斯的衣品很好，简直找不到可以挑剔的地方。每一套搭配都像是马上就要走上秀场演出，比起来我更紧张的是我会不会把哪里扯坏，这些衣服每一件都看起来价格不菲。不得不说，就算是所谓的过去的落魄贵族，弗朗西斯看起来也还是挺有钱的。庄园也好，定制西装也好，他完全可以一个人住在帕西的高级公寓中，而不必来管我。

但仔细想想，当时被鬼迷心窍的是我自己，这件事与弗朗西斯全无关系。我对着那个几乎没有怎么使用过的大穿衣镜转过身去，他说得不错，我们的身材确实差不多，他的衣服在我身上显得合身极了。

还蛮帅的嘛。我在心里想着，对着穿衣镜摆了几个姿势，看着真不错，我对着镜中的自己抛了个闪亮的飞吻，要是哪天写不下去了不如我去做模特吧。

“那你年纪太大了哦。”弗朗西斯的声音突然出现。

我被吓的差点跳起来，一转头才看见他正抱着手臂靠在门边笑，毫不吝啬的向外大肆抛洒自己的全部魅力，简直是个人形自走的荷尔蒙机器。

“你怎么、你、你看到了？”我结结巴巴的红着脸说，随后就反应过来，伸手要去抓他：“你怎么进我房间来了！”

弗朗西斯一把抓住我的手，跟我比力气似的用力掐回去：“别想抓我衣服！这件我可喜欢了呢！明明是自己开着门这也要怪我吗？”

“你才是不要跟我十指相扣！”我大叫着伸直了手指就要从他手里抽出来。

弗朗西斯露出一个猥琐到难以形容的怪笑，紧紧捉着我的手往回按，几乎都要被迫举手投降。他带着那股不妙的气势不断逼近，让我不由得咬紧了嘴唇，瞪着他，看他还能做出点什么鬼事来。

“你怕我？”他低声问，气息打在我的脖子上让我浑身一颤，并不为此伤心，甚至有些得意的样子。

“一百年后都不会。”我恶狠狠的瞪着他，如果他再凑向前来，我就把他的鼻子给咬下来。

“这才像话嘛。”

弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻的松开我的手，我搞不懂这有什么值得他高兴的。

“再不走的话赶不上了哦。”他敲了敲手表。“真是个坏孩子。”

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹[帕西墓园]：在旅行者中大概不太有名的帕西墓园，画家马奈和作曲家德彪西就葬在这里，有很多有意思的雕塑。从墓园能看见埃菲尔铁塔。和合租的房子同样都在帕西区内。
> 
> ²[克劳德·德彪西]：法国天才作曲家，著名的《月光》就是他写的，许多人来帕西都是为了来见德彪西。
> 
> ³[波西米亚人]：上个世纪终于自己定名为罗姆人，英国人称他们为吉普赛人，法国一般说波西米亚人，总是四处流浪居无定所，不过在法国也有很多本土人会头脑一热去过波西米亚式的生活（这事儿波德莱尔干过）
> 
> ⁴[多佛白崖]：多佛的著名景点，成片的白色悬崖，英国的第三大自然奇观。同时也是信号飞地，在那里度假的英国人经常会收到”欢迎来到法国！“的消息，以至于国际漫游话费超贵。法国也不愿意关掉信号覆盖，最后英国官方建议大家到白崖的时候关闭漫游防止被嫖信号。顺便一提晴天的时候从法国那边看过去比较好看，能看见完整的白崖。
> 
> ⁵[卡门]：法国作曲家比才写的最后一部喜歌剧，一个波西米亚姑娘卡门西塔追求爱情的故事，著名的咏叹调（在国内称为爱情是一只自由的小鸟）和被国内用在运动会的卡门序曲就是出自这里
> 
> ⁶[香榭丽舍剧院]但是不在香榭丽舍大道，在第八区，非常复古的剧院，经常上演音乐剧或者歌剧。但是座位比较小，年久失修，没有空调，而且接待真的连巴黎人都会骂街逃跑。但是在一片骂声中由英国人给出了超棒的五星评价，至今无法理解
> 
> ⁷[亚历山大麦昆]英国服装设计师，被称为badboy坏孩子，一般认为是英国的时尚教父，在秀场上做出了很多疯狂的设计，例如用真火点燃舞台表演火烧圣女贞德
> 
> ⁸[纪梵希]法国的高奢品牌，麦昆因为不适应米兰离开之后就去了法国为纪梵希工作了几年


	10. 卡门

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好，我还是把它给往后放了一点，修改了一点
> 
> 不知道为什么想不开的去给前文试图添加注释，然后对自己充满仇恨，因为写注释的时间已经快要超过写正文的时间，一动也不想动
> 
> 不过很多也只是对于我自己很熟悉能张口就能胡扯的东西，大家不一定很熟悉的东西，最后还是充满仇恨的写了一点
> 
> 好真的要努力进入正题了（你怎么还没进入正题

_“你问我什么时候才会爱上你们？”_ 红裙的女中音妩媚的靠在门槛边上，慢条斯理的唱着。 _“或许永不，或许明日，但绝非今朝！”_

台上和台下都议论纷纷，那些可怜的绅士们回头交谈，正在为无论如何也得不到的卡门西塔而感到痛苦。这位女主角的声音玩转流程，颤音优雅，难得让我感觉腻滑粘稠的法语也能这样好听。

我回头瞥了一眼弗朗西斯，他正在和坐在他隔壁的那位看起来就很优雅的老夫人小声的谈论着什么。那位夫人满头白发，却看起来非常优雅，一看就像是出生于良好的家庭，听了弗朗西斯说的话，露出了一个微笑，轻轻点了点头，像是赞同他的话一般。

也不知道他邀请我来这里的用意到底是什么，最有名的咏叹调马上就要来了，他却漠不关心的在于他人聊天。要说对象是这样年迈的老夫人那也太夸张了。他真的只是偶然定下了约会的票吗？这令我怀疑，看起来这位老夫人与他已经是忘年交的老相识了。

 _“L'amour——”_ 那位光彩四射的万人迷开了口，我的心都像是被她高高提起，这样迷人的卡门西塔，很难想象有人不拜倒在她的红裙之下。

 _“爱情是一只自由的鸟，来无影、去无踪，任谁都无法驯服。”_ 卡门高唱。 _“要它拒你于千里，任你万唤难转回！”_

弗朗西斯终于回过头来，看向了光芒四射的舞台，他的眼睛像是闪烁着光，或许他在四处留情上丝毫不比那个吉普赛人要来的无能。卡门就像一团燃烧的火焰，映在每一个人的眼中。

他好像注意到我的视线，偏过头来，向我微笑了一下，把手拢在我的手上。我被这突然的触碰吓了一跳，几乎是在碰到的同时就从扶手上抽回了手，动静大的甚至连旁边的人都从那绝美的咏叹调中分出一秒的空袭来不满的瞪了我一眼，才转回去听那些低声的合唱，和卡门的爱语。

弗朗西斯翘了翘嘴，比了个小小的“随你便”的手势，便舒舒服服的靠在香榭丽舍柔软舒适的椅背上，回头去继续欣赏歌剧。

这个该死的家伙！

他突然的举动吓得我心脏砰砰直跳，击打着我的鼓膜，我感觉我的血管都在跳动着，几乎要盖过台上反复咏叹的 _“L'amour.”_

_“爱情便是波西米亚人的孩子，无拘无束，无规无矩。你不爱我，我偏偏爱你；若我爱上你，你可要当心！”_

我却听见弗朗西斯旁边的那位老夫人轻轻叹了一口气。

“我老了。”老夫人慢慢地说，“已经过了接受新事物的年龄，就连卡门西塔是个棕发女人¹这件事都无法接受了。她应该有着更加美丽的漆黑头发……那样才是迷人的卡门西塔。”

“要是卡拉扬²还在世就好了。”那位尊贵的夫人感叹。“如果能再在剧院中听一次……只有一次也好，不过已经不可能了。”

“小姐，人死而无法复生。但是艺术是长存的。”弗朗西斯抱歉的摇摇头。

“这话由你来说不适合吧？”夫人听见弗朗西斯地称呼，像个小女孩一样咯咯地笑了起来，我居然觉得她看起来年轻了不少，就像是能一眼望见她活泼的少女时代。

然后她望向了舞台，眼里闪烁着光：“我将会死去……我已经感觉到时日不长。但是这些自由的精神与爱情是永远不会消失的，法兰西的灯火也就在其中，万世不灭。”

在众人的合唱中，我好像听见弗朗西斯小声的说了一声谢谢。我弄不懂他是在对谁道谢，是对那位夫人，还是对逝去的卡拉扬，是对比才，还是对舞台上那位音色美丽的女中音。我觉得这已经非常完美了，身边的法国人却好像都不是很高兴的样子。

卡门就在喧闹声中被拉了出来。

我过去只是听说过这个故事，但似乎没有看过全剧。我惊讶于卡门如此的不羁，被指控有罪的卡门漫不经心的唱着歌，蔑视着一切，管他是烈焰、利剑，而或是天堂。弗朗西斯却说，这就是法国。

“这是发生在西班牙的事。”我小声反驳他。

“但这是由法国人所写，法国人所作，法国人所唱的曲子。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩，“和那群西班牙傻球可不一样，他们哪里干得出这种事，你别高看西班牙人了。”

直到卡门被荷西所阻止，唱出 _“我没有再同你说话，我只是在想。难道你要禁止思想吗？”_ 的时候，我才真切地感受到，确实如此。

这样看来，卡门甚至因为自身的西班牙风情而变得更加好笑了起来。比起原滋原味的展现南国风情，里面的布景也好，台词也罢，在那些缝隙里似乎充斥着什么，要是仔细钻研下去，就会看见写满了“真是群西班牙傻球。”法国人正是这种莫名其妙的傲慢真是让人哭笑不得，也难怪加泰罗尼亚人总是对法国人充满不满，但没有任何人对此提出异议，反而都听的心满意足。

散场的时候已经是夜间，巴黎的夜风舒适，让剧场中的那股闷热都消散无疑，要是没有弗朗西斯在滔滔不绝地跟我辩解关于卡门的事情，绝对会是个更加美好的夜晚。

“真是不喜欢这些外国佬的法语。”他嘟囔着。

“你不是不喜欢他们说的法语，你就是不喜欢外国人。”

“那不会，如果是普鲁申科³或者格里丘克⁴这样的冰雪美人我也喜欢。”

“但实际上更喜欢的还是佩泽拉特⁵吧？”

“真新奇，你也会看冰舞吗？”弗朗西斯做作的撩了撩头发，“我还以为英国人对这种拿不到奖项的比赛会自称毫无兴趣的呢。”

我拍了拍脸说：“我不记得了。刚才只是脱口而出的……佩泽拉特是谁？”

“像我一样美丽的法国美男子。”

“那可真是糟透了！”

“好啦，话说回来，那个非洲小鬼真是一出场就破坏了全部的协调性。”弗朗西斯把话题给转回了歌剧，闷声抱怨道，“要他能有格蕾斯·班布丽⁶的那种风情那也就算了。”

“弗朗西斯，后面的那个斗牛士是西班牙人。”我拿着册子提醒他。

“西班牙不就是在北非。⁷”弗朗西斯理直气壮的说。“西班牙和希腊一样只是自称欧洲而已。”

“地球版图可不是那么说，你到底学没学过地理，或者说你觉得法国南部与北非接壤？”

“又不是接壤就代表洲际画风，英国跟哪儿都不接壤不也还是在欧洲。”

“你是白痴吗？”我白了他一眼，“英国怎么会在欧洲，英国就是英国。”

“哦？所以说英国是北美洲的吗？还是在波多黎各海沟⁸？”弗朗西斯跟我调笑着说。

“喂你不要……”我刚想说什么，一把旧的缎面扇子就拦在了我们两之间。

“布列塔尼小姐。”弗朗斯西点点头，我才发现刚刚坐在他身边的那位女士正拦在我们之间。

“叫我小姐真的好吗？我今年已经八十二岁了哦。”被叫做布列塔尼的老夫人笑吟吟地说。“与其在这里吵些无可改变的，不如早点回去，还能赶得上下一场。”

我看着弗朗西斯去和那位“布列塔尼小姐”礼貌的攀谈，几乎只有在这个时刻，他身上才会有一丝所谓的贵族气质。

布列塔尼听起来耳熟，估计也是旧王朝的哪位贵族后裔了。但布列塔尼小姐看起来普通而清贫，穿着一身黑色的裙子，除了绝佳的气质以外，恐怕再也没有其他地方能看出她的祖上曾有多么显贵。

过了好一会儿，他才注意到我自己站远了一些。

“别担心，亚瑟，就算你是个英国人也可以加入我们的对话。”弗朗西斯说，但是他这话说的我只想转头就走。

“不，我才是打扰你们了。”布列塔尼小姐挥挥手里的扇子，“所以就在这里分手吧，接下来的时间请两位共度良宵。”

直到她的身影远去，我才反应过来。

“谁要和你来共度良宵？”

“那不然你站在这儿不走是在等谁？”弗朗西斯反问。

啊、这。我竟然一刻也没考虑到刚刚可以直接把弗朗西斯丢在香榭丽舍剧院门口，一个人先回去。反正按照他的习性，要说夜生活才刚刚开始也不奇怪。

“我没带钥匙。”最后我只好撒谎道。

弗朗斯西摊手：“那就没办法了，我们走吧。”

于是我们就穿过了灯火繁华的巴黎。这里华丽又落俗，古建筑的下面打着灯，把古老的墙面照亮。一直到帕西附近的时候，街区才逐渐的陷入黑暗。

“布列塔尼小姐是也算是贵族的后人。”声音在街道上听起来空空的，不知道为什么他到现在才想到解释。

“一看就知道。总不能还是你六个月换一波的前情人吧。”

弗朗西斯猛然转过头来，像是威胁一样，却带着笑说：“我的爱情可不只有六个月。”

“是吗？我还以为法国人的爱情保质期都只有六天呢。”我对着他挤眉弄眼。

“跟你说这个也没用。”弗朗西斯说，他背着手在街上一蹦一蹦的踩着砖走着，就像是小孩子在闹着玩一样，皮鞋在石板路上踢出清脆的哒哒声。蜷曲的金发随着他在空中颤动，有一搭没一搭的落在肩上，意外的看着还有点可爱。

“但是嘛，布列塔尼小姐现在过得很不好。”我看着弗朗西斯的背影，很难想象他现在会是怎样的表情。他的声音居然听起来还有些落寞。“所谓王朝的旧贵族也只不过是死撑着一口气而已。她没有什么钱，也膝下无子，一个人过着寡居的生活。自称贵族的那些后裔抱团取暖，也不会叫上落魄的她。普通人又敬畏于她的姓氏，不怎么与她来往。偶尔我也会想能不能在什么地方帮到她们一点……”

他放慢了速度，乖乖的像是散步一样向前走去。

“那不如你去参一下政来改变这些旧贵族的现状吧。”我说。

弗朗西斯放开交叉的手指，转过身来。

“如果我办得到的话。”他笑得莫名其妙，“不过嘛，我是不可能这么做的，就让那些官员继续懒懒散散的拿闲钱去吧！我既不想要被卷入麻烦的政治，也不打算成为波西米亚人。”

他向我伸出手，我才注意到不知道什么时候，我们已经走到了房子的前面。

“我们回家。”

“有您的邮件。”门铃被按响了。

“先放在门口吧！”我一边擦着头上的水一边说。

“不好意思，收件人要签字。”快递员在门外说。

我不得不匆忙套上T恤和裤子，才顶着湿漉漉的头发把门开了一条缝。

“是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生吗？”

快递员举着一个小包裹。

“啊不是，我是……呃，他的室友……”我尴尬的说。“他现在出门了，由我代签吧。”

尽管邮递员看起来什么都没明白，但他依然露出了“我都明白”的表情，意味深长的点了点头。

后来弗朗西斯才给我发了信息，说是布列塔尼小姐把卡拉扬在1967年演出的碟寄过来给他了，如果收到的话，我可以现场拆开检查。还不算晚，快递员也就走了才两小时。我小心翼翼地拿拆信刀割开外包装，布列塔尼把它包装的太好，让我不知道该从哪下手。她还在盒子里赛了好多旧报纸，来减少震动的样子。

我把看起来像新的一样，却或许有我两倍年长的光碟给放在弗朗西斯平时坐着的位置前，拿起那些拆出来的废旧报纸打算把他们清理掉。

白崖。

一个词就突然的从我脑中闪过。

加莱。

我低头看向那些被卷的一团糟的报纸，迟疑了一下，把它们全都扔在了地上。

我一张一张的把报纸给在地上摊平，仔细地检查着每一块。这些报纸是近两年内的，什么日期都有。

我的心脏像是战鼓擂响一般，紧张的查找这那些旧报纸的碎片。我自己也察觉到，一切改变的时刻似乎就要来了。

游客目击。

我找到了一张去年的旧报纸。

有前来度假的游客在清晨目击到海岸边的小白崖上，有两个人影发生了争执。随后其中一个人将另一个人推下了断崖，在游客报警的时候，那个人也跟着跳了下去，目前两人都处于失踪状况，并没有找到生还者或者尸体。

那正是我实际入院的四天前发的消息。

我马上拿出手机开始检索法国这边的新闻，虽然我不觉得我有什么花费七个小时游过多佛海峡的可能性。很快我就在页面上找到了这条后面的消息，一直到第三天，才在没有人会去的一个小海滩上找到了其中失踪的一人，因为身份特殊，所以没有公开真实姓名，只用了化名来表示。

我看着那个照片，放大、放大、再放大，不敢相信但又不得不肯定，那个被盖着衣服的家伙就是弗朗西斯。

つづく


	11. 谋杀者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好痛、虽然不是打了我的头但是看着感觉好痛
> 
> 非常强行的再不进入（到现在也完全没有构思的）主线就要拖个一百万字也结束不了，非常努力的……阿好痛（为什么在和文字感同身受
> 
> 以及好多人提到我写的快的问题，因为我完全没有在动脑思考，手自己打字，所以不需要停下，很快就会写下去
> 
> 缺点就是我也不知道会发生什么

如果看见真相的代价就是被痛苦埋葬，那我情愿闭上双眼，一无所知。

但我做不到，因此我仓皇逃出了巴黎。直到坐上了通向加莱的车，我才意识到我甚至没收拾好地上的报纸，还有我的半杯红茶，它应该已经凉在桌上了。

但是我很难再继续留在那里。毫无疑问的，我是个犯行失败的杀人犯，我将弗朗西斯、或许正是来向我求婚的弗朗西斯，推下了悬崖，然后用一种世界上最蠢的方式回到了英格兰。所有的信息综合在一起就会指向这一点，而我从来没有想过这个可能性。

我讨厌他，但我恨他吗？我答不上，如今我更恨我自己，这样不明不白的回到巴黎，不明不白的又陷入这个漩涡，我恨这样的我自己。

甚至我不知道我到底为什么走到这个地步。我或许讨厌他的轻佻，讨厌他的傲慢，讨厌他说话的那嘴脸，讨厌他早上起来不穿衬衫就走出房间，讨厌他咖啡里面几乎不加奶，讨厌他故意把冷掉的法棍跟我刚买的新鲜法棍狸猫换太子，讨厌他穿的像个花花公子，讨厌他总是在早餐的时候打恶心人的亲热电话，讨厌他占用太久的浴室来搭理那头金发，讨厌他点点滴滴的一切，甚至想不通为什么我要和他住在一起。

我也想不通为什么弗朗西斯会有一丝一毫的可能性喜欢我，我对我们的过去一无所知，但我知道我只是个讨人厌的英国佬，至少不会有法国人会喜欢我这样的人。像是每一个散落在欧洲各地的英国人一样，又讨厌所住的地方，又不想回到英国，最后尴尬的在遥远的异国大发脾气，来让名声更臭一点，跟所有人切的干干净净。

我像是祈祷一样拢着双手，把头埋在手臂间，像是藏头的鸵鸟一样把自己缩起来。我甚至不知道我去加莱做什么，去求证吗？去求证我杀人未遂的事实吗？还是去寻找其他微不足道的可能性呢？

我的思维混乱不堪，谁都无法在知道自己干下过此等罪恶之后还能保持平静。

就这样来我到了加莱。

按照报纸上来说，当时发现了弗朗西斯的人是本地的居民，在海滩边上开租借店的老板。

我在出门前核对了海滩的位置和店铺，大概找到了那家店，现在正是旺季，看起来生意红火。

当我走进店铺的时候，门口挂着的挂件发出了欢迎的声音，正在后面整理货架的老板就转过身来，带着职业微笑说欢迎光临。

我慢慢的摘下了墨镜和帽子，然后抬起眼，就看见那个老板像是雕塑一样的凝固在了那里。他两只眼睛瞪得大大的，好像不敢相信自己的眼睛。当然，因为之后法国这边再也没有过那个消失的另一人的消息，这件事就这样遗忘在了大家的记忆里。

但显然这位有些发福了的小老板还没忘记那件事。

“啊、啊，你是……”

“柯克兰。亚瑟·柯克兰，你还有印象吗？”

他诚惶诚恐的点点头，在围裙上搓干净了自己的手。

随后我们就来到了他的后院。

“我也没想到会那样碰见弗、弗朗西斯先生。”老板低声说。“其实你们两个过去就偶尔会来加莱，我们还有一起出去喝过酒呢。原本以为以后也会如此下去，哪知道……”

“很抱歉我都忘了。但是你告诉了我，过去的友情不会这样消失的。”我安慰他，“那你还记得那一天发生了什么比较异常的事吗？比如说，我们两吵架了之类的？”

老板掏出手帕擦了擦额头的汗：“不如说，你们要是哪天能一天没吵架，那才是比较异常的。”

我想了想，确实，他说的没错。

“那天早上弗朗西斯先生看起来很高兴的样子，一早上就哼着小调的来这边喝咖啡，我稍微问了一下，但是他却说是秘密，不能提前泄露给我。后来我在店里忙去了，也没有再跟二位在一起。之后我家的小孩突然跑回来跟我说，‘出事啦！早上的那个哥哥被从悬崖上推下去啦！’我才慌里慌张的跑了出去。”

“然后就是像报纸上写的那样？”

“不……”

老板似乎有些心虚的低着头，抬起眼小心翼翼地看了看我，正好和我对上了眼，似乎是吓了一跳，立刻低下了头去。这让我反省了一下我应该不至于用很凶狠的眼神在瞪着他，但他看起来对这些事吓得不轻。

“然后我就看见你、好像是跪在悬崖边上，大声的喊着弗朗西斯先生的名字，一直喊着，声音都快哑了。于是我急急忙忙的就往那边跑，都快要跑到坡下的时候，正好就撞见了，看的明明白白的——是你从小坡上跳进海里了。我想你应该是想去救他，但是水流那么湍急……”

老板摇了摇头。

“……之后我关了店，火急火燎的在附近找了很久，一直到第三天早上，才在一般游客不会知道，只有我们本地人才知道的海湾沙滩上看见了昏迷的弗朗西斯先生，他的衣服都干了，看起来在满潮的时候被冲上来，已经有一段时间了。”

“当时我们又找了很久，但谁也没找到您的下落……”

“因为最后在多佛找到了，而且这件事似乎没有告诉法国这边。”

“……您游过去了？”

“啊、不。我不记得。”我尴尬的说，“可能是被渔船带过去的，我记不清了。到现在我的记忆都还是模糊的，什么也想不起来。”

“连弗朗西斯先生也想不起来吗？”

我摇摇头。

“哎，总之您还活着真是太好了，还活着就一切都会好的。”老板感叹了一声。“弗朗西斯先生呢？你们现在还有联系吗？他再也没来过这里……”

我点点头就当回应你的话。

“太好了。”老板像是终于松了一口气，“不管怎么样，两位还是能够平稳的生活下去就好……如果还有碰见弗朗西斯先生，请替我向他问声好吧。”

“如果碰见的话一定会的。”我说，但是我总觉得，之后不会再回到那边去了。

他送我出去，一直送到了小丘附近。我想最后再看一次那个悬崖，撕裂了我的过去和现在，撕裂了我和弗朗西斯的地方。老板没有上来，但我知道他就在不远处担心的看着我，似乎还在担心我会不会重蹈覆辙。但我不会再做那么愚蠢的事情，我只是来最后见一面，看看过去的我最后看见的场景，然后就要爽快的回去，回到英格兰去，再也不会踏上法国的国土。或是到世界的任何一处去！到任何地方去！到世界之外去！

只要不回到法国，只要再也不会回到法国！

我低下头，看见我的脚尖距离白色的悬崖几乎不到十厘米，海水激烈的拍打着白垩世纪留下来的岩壁，然后泛着泡沫退开，接着就是下一次攻击。

我对这里印象全无。

原以为看见这些场景没准会想起什么，闭上眼睛却是一片空白。过去的记忆上蒙着牛奶一样浓密的纱，只剩下模模糊糊的倒影，怎么样努力都没法把它们揭开，看见背后的真相。

这个地方是英国和法国的土地在百万年前断裂开的连接点，无论是多佛还是加莱都保持了同样的白色石灰壁，苍白无力。从这里还能看见不远处的石壁，那里崩塌了稀稀落落的一路滑坡进了海里，就在不久之前。

海水将这两块石壁越推越开，越来越远，但是也不过如此——我此时此刻站在这里，都还能看见多佛的海岸线上那片绵延不断的白色高墙，把英格兰挡在那后面。

这是地球的奇观，英国的骄傲，却是“上一个我”所看见的最后一个景象。

好了，回去吧！

回到我该去的地方，虚伪的、假装无事发生过的度过余生，忘记加莱，忘记法国，忘记弗朗西斯，没心没肺的演出剧本，没心没肺的过自己的日子。

就像老板说的，或许只是意外，只是事故，否则我不会跟着跳下去，我一定在那个时候是想救他的。我像这样欺骗我自己，只要我再说十次、二十次、一百次、一千次、一万次，这一定就是真实。

真是愚蠢至极，无论是答应条件装作无事发生的弗朗西斯，还是像人偶一样被摆布的我自己。

真是愚蠢至极。

我深呼一口气，转过身去打算往回走，没走几步却看见一个金发的小孩，紧张的趴在石头后面，只是弹出了一点点头。我诧异的看着他，他一下子缩到了石头背后。大概是见我没有反应，他才鼓起勇气跑了出来，堵在我面前。

他穿着一身蓝白色的小水手服，蓝色的眼睛上金色的睫毛忽闪忽闪，略长的金发上还粘着草叶，一个非常漂亮到有些模糊了性别的孩子，就像是从黑塞的书中走出来的一样。一时间不知道为什么，我居然想着弗朗西斯小时候说不定也就是这样。

然后他紧张的闭上眼睛，鼓起勇气，伸出颤抖的手，指着我大声叫道。

“杀人犯！！！”

我一句话都说不出来，像是五雷轰顶一样，脑袋上发着晕。

他颤抖的捡起一块石头，扁着嘴，看起来已经快哭了，大喊着：“我都看见了！你就是杀人犯！”

“我不是！”

我尖叫着回答他，急着想要证明自己的清白，却手脚颤抖走不上前去：“我没有想杀死他！我想救他！我没有做！”

“不，我亲眼看见你把弗朗西斯哥哥推下去的！”他也大叫着，甚至大哭了起来，像是被我突然激动的样子吓得不轻，却依旧在对着我丢石头。

“加布森！加布森！闭嘴！”老板气喘吁吁的大叫着跑上山坡，“不要再说了！”

“爸爸，但是我看见的，就是这个人！这是个无情的杀人犯，侩子手！”

那个金发的漂亮孩子大叫着。

有一瞬间我好像看见了弗朗西斯冰冷的脸。

“侩子手。”他对我说道，假笑里不带任何感情。

“他们是很好的朋友！”老板为我们不存在的感情辩解道。

“那么这个人杀了自己的朋友！”加布森尖利的声音就跟刀刃一样割开了我，他最后朝我丢了一块石头，却正正好好的砸在我的额头上，尖锐的痛意直直的侵入骨髓。

我无力去和一个孩子的眼睛辩解，他看见的才是真实的东西。

“对不起柯克兰先生……小孩子说话，哎！……哎！”老板看起来跑的累极了，一把拉过了加布森。那孩子对我充满了恐惧，立刻躲在了老板敦实的身后，即便眼泪不住的流，却依然恨恨的看着我。

“大概是弗朗西斯先生以前也经常有和这孩子一起玩……”老板解释道，然后又转过头小声地说，“你这孩子，都说了弗朗西斯哥哥现在平安无事的住在巴黎呢！今年夏天也一定会来的。”

“没关系，”我勉强挤出一个微笑，“童言无忌。”

我的大脑嗡嗡作响，血液滚动，高亢轰鸣。

“柯克兰先生……”

“您先回去吧。这里危险，以后让加布森也小心点。”我说，嘴角僵硬的弯起，就好像在笑。

“那个，柯克兰先生，你、那个……”老板的声音也在颤抖，胡子抖动的厉害。他举起手胡乱比划着。我才顺着他所指的伸手抹去，一些冰冷的粘稠的东西就沾在了我的手上，然后更加温热的液体也顺着流了下来。那是血，我的额角被石头给砸破了。

“没关系，我不要紧，你们先回去吧。”我干涩的说。

老板恐慌的摆手鞠躬向我赔礼致歉，却好像是在舞台上表演的滑稽剧演员一样，圆润可笑。

我感觉一切都在远远退去，离开我远去，我离这个世界越来越远，直到站在了画框外面。一切都像是在黑白的老旧电视机上放映的一场无声喜剧一样，闪烁着黑白交加的噪点，海浪和脑海中的耳鸣在为无声电影配上背景音。

“我叫你走！”我咆哮道。

加布森尖叫了一声，大哭了起来，被老板给一把抱起，逃也似地跑下了山坡。

弗朗西斯在幻境中跟我说：“你有罪。”

“我有罪。”我喃喃的跟着他说。

“我很爱你。”

“你爱我吗？”

“所以我什么也没说。”

“所以你什么也没说啊。”

“但是你有罪。你是侩子手。”

“是的，我承认，我是侩子手。”

一直到他们的身影消失在看不见的尽头，我才跟被抽去了骨头一样，浑身脱力的跪在了草地上。那些新鲜的夏日青草上粘着血，阵痛和晕眩击倒了我，让我痛苦的抓着草地大叫。我的头发和草叶混杂在一起，被捏在指缝里，好象这样能把我的灵魂从我的身体中抽离开来，让我不要再这么痛苦，让我什么都感觉不到，甚至即便变成如此，我也什么都还没想起来。

可我办不到，只有更加真实的痛感从我的发根一直传导到深处，我撕声竭力的大喊，却连一滴鳄鱼眼泪都挤不出来。

つづく


	12. 爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章在lof死活发不出去，然而只是kiss了而已，这件事让我郁闷了很久…………

我哪儿也没去，就这样回了巴黎。

倒不是我痴，说起来不如说我白痴。我的护照和钱都还在帕西，要不回去的话哪儿也去不了。幸亏外面看起来一片漆黑，我掏出钥匙打开门，却差点关门离开。弗朗西斯正坐在桌前，在一片漆黑中看着电脑。

从我这个角度只能看见他的鼻尖，他的金发被电脑的光照亮，竟然那么刺眼。

“停电了。”我听见他的声音从黑暗中传来，但他没有回头。

“真可惜，难得布列塔尼小姐送来了当时的DVD，还想着今晚能播一下，回顾一下当年的风采。现在至少要等到明天才能看啦……”

“弗朗西斯。”

“……我在。”

弗朗西斯深深的叹了一口气。我听见椅子摩擦的声音，然后他转过头来，光照亮了他的半边脸，鼻梁就是分界线。

“你到加莱去了？”他问。虽然灯光昏暗，但我仍然看见他的手边似乎就是早上我来不及收起来就夺门而出留下的报纸。

“我都知道了。”我说，才缓缓关上了门。沉重的大门关闭了我的退路，我只好背着手靠在门上看他。

他轻笑了一下：“都知道了。是指知道了多少？”

“是我将你从加莱……”

我说不下去了。就算在幻梦中能够说出口，但要在他本人面前说出来，这也太难了。我不想承认。弗朗西斯看着我，或许意识到了我什么也不想看见，他盖上了笔记本电脑的盖子，屋内彻底陷入了一片黑暗。

我们就在黑暗中对谈。

“弗朗西斯，告诉我。”

至少不能让我来说。

幸亏今天晚上停了电，否则要让我看着他的眼睛来说这些，我恐怕也做不到。

“告诉我那天到底发生了什么事。”

“我不认为就凭现在的你能接受……”

“我们原来是什么关系？”

“想不起来就算了吧。”

“在那天的加莱你向我求婚了吗？”

弗朗西斯笑了笑，我真希望他别再这样笑了：“不错嘛，连这个也调查到了吗？”

“没错吧。”我用陈述句提问，向他走去。他抬头看我，眼里却意外的绝无悲伤，只有我看不出来的复杂感情，混杂在一起。

“那又怎样？”弗朗西斯问。

“为什么要瞒着我？”

“因为不适合。”

大概是看见我质疑的眼神，弗朗西斯比划着：“我和你。我们不适合。”

“是因为我把你从悬崖上推下去了吗？”

我用颤抖的声音问。

弗朗西斯看着我的眼睛，伸出手来抚摸我的脸颊，却被我一把拍开。

“回答我的问题，不要觉得这样就可以糊弄过去。”

“不是。”

“那是因为……”

“我们不合适。”弗朗西斯一口咬定。

“你知道刺猬吗？”

“刺猬？”

“在最寒冷的冬天他们会试图互相接近以取暖，但是只要靠近的话，就会被对方的刺戳的鲜血淋漓，要是分开的话，却又感到寒冷。因此永远的只能相隔那一段距离，这就是我和你最适合的距离，永远相隔……”

“醒醒。”我把弗朗西斯从深深的自我感动里拍醒，“在最寒冷的冬天刺猬要冬眠，你说的那个是豪猪。”

“刺猬比较可爱。怎么可以把这么美丽的我比作豪猪呢？又不是孔雀。”

到底是谁给弗朗西斯那么多余的自信让他觉得自己不是孔雀。

“就算再在一起也只会刺伤对方的，趁这个机会直接分开的话，反而更好。所以不要再追问这些事了。”他站起来，就像是想走了一样，我一把抓住他的手腕问：“如果我执意要问呢？”

“那有什么意义啊！”弗朗西斯说，“不要再继续这个话题了好吗？”

“你为什么要在那天跟我搭话？”

“只是一个偶然事件。我偶然遇到了你。”

“不，你知道我会在那里。”我说，“为什么要再出现在我面前？为什么要约我共进晚餐？为什么要拉我一起去分发玫瑰？为什么要让王在我面前说搬家的事？”

“够了！你的问题太多了，真的只是偶然罢了！听着亚瑟，我们已经结束了……”

“结束了？”我冷笑着，“那么这里是什么？让我们各自回各自相隔了不过三十厘米的房间去是吗？你一直都还没有死心，弗朗西斯！”

“不是这样的。”弗朗西斯矢口否认，“这不过是巧合，更何况是你提出来的。我没理由拒绝……”

“不，英国那边的人特地联络过让我们不要再接触的。”我回忆起王的话。

“回到过去吧，弗朗西斯。”

“哈？！”

“回到过去吧，就当是我的赔罪。”我认真地说。

“过去？你说怎样地过去？不要再开玩笑了亚瑟，我不需要你的怜悯，从这里马上出去。”弗朗西斯的声音里甚至带着怒意，他高声说着，在微弱的月光下我能看见他愤怒的看着我。

“让你因为这种原因来找我请求复合？就为了抚平你自己那一点罪恶感，然后在未来安安心心的就这样和平的活下去？轻飘飘的说一句‘我不记得了’，就想把所有的痛苦都推到我一个人身上？哈！太可笑了，太可笑了亚瑟·柯克兰，你真是一如既往的……腐烂发臭的人渣。你就这样永远的背负着试图将我杀死的罪恶感直到死去吧！贱卖都没有人要的家伙，滚开！”

“我没有这么说过。”我也跟着提高了音量，“我没有这么说过，如果你要听我说的话我可以说给你听……”

“我爱你，弗朗西斯，我从心里发誓。我请求你……”

“骗子长着一张骗人的嘴说着骗人的鬼话。”弗朗西斯打断了我的话。

“真抱歉啊，我也好爱我自己，看样子我们只能做情敌。反正看你也不过是像背台词一样一瞬间热血上头的说了几个词而已，却妄想从我这边换取能够扶平罪恶感的安宁。祝你那心不在焉的灵魂就这样直坠地狱，做你的春秋大梦去吧！想都别想。”

我沉默了，我什么都无法回答他。

“你要是不管不问就这样继续下去的话，对我们谁都好。”最后弗朗西斯叹了一口气，故作轻松地说：“但是打破的镜子就算黏合起来也照不出完整的脸了，裂痕是无法抹平的。放弃吧，亚瑟，明天我就找房子搬出去，这里的房租我会继续付到合约结束为止的，之后就再也不要见了。”

我被呛得一句话都说不出来。确实如他所说，我说这些只是为了让那些令我痛苦的声音消失而已，我们之间根本没有什么所谓的爱情存在。

但是为什么会变成这样呢？在弗朗西斯说完这些话之后，我居然感觉如坠冰窖，好像连心脏都被他剜走了一半，这种感觉令人发疯，甚至超过了那该死的罪恶感。是我太天真了，以为几句好话就能把那些过去的惨案给抹消，而弗朗西斯已经冷到了骨子里。

他不会再接纳我了，这件事居然让我感到绝望。

“弗朗西斯……”我最后轻声说。“我该怎么办？”

“就这样回到加莱去，从那个过去杀死我的悬崖上跳下去吧。”弗朗西斯像个宣告死刑的恶魔一样说。

我望着他黑色的影子，他似乎在颤抖着。我搞不清这是因为愤怒，而或其他什么。

“或者……”他往后退了一步，月光正好就照在他的脸上。这时候我才看清他的表情，他的眼睛被照的透明，他的眉毛愁苦，那张好看的脸痛苦的拧在一起，嘴唇微颤着。他说得不错，我们就是那些想要互相抱团取暖却又无法接近的刺猬，我们的尖刺撕裂了对方的心，扎得鲜血淋漓，再往前走一部，甚至像是会有生命危险。这种难以加复地窒息感，这些痛苦，只要活着就永远无法消失。

“或者……如果你吻我。”弗朗西斯的眼神躲闪着看向了别处，“反正你从来不愿意……”

我咽下一口口水。我从来不知道亲吻是怎样地感觉，或许我曾经有过，但是至少我现在对此一无所知。

两个人几乎贴在一起，连呼吸的热息都能共享，那是一种什么样地感觉？我并不觉得欣喜，只觉得想要躲避。但如果这是让弗朗西斯回头的唯一办法，那无论如何我都得做到。

我缓缓的向他走去，他似乎对我的行为感到惊讶又不知所措，茫然地退了一步。在他逃开之前我拉住了他，我们的脸凑得那样近，嘴唇相差几乎不到一厘米。他急促地鼻息打在我的脸上，微热地气息让我浑身发颤，甚至想要临阵逃脱。我在他的眼中看见我自己，一张紧张到愚蠢至极地脸，然而这就是我，世界上最大的白痴。为了不在看见那个影子，我闭上了眼睛，向前凑去——

弗朗西斯猛然地抓着我的肩推开了我。

“你在干什么啊！你疯了吗？”他难以置信地问。“为了自己所想就谁都可以吗？你这个自私地小人……伪君子！”

“干什么，不是你提出来的吗。”我轻描淡写地说。

“不……”弗朗西斯的脸上甚至透着绝望。“不是这样的，不应该是这样的。反驳我啊？骂我啊，亚瑟，跟我吵架，我都已经说到这个地步上了，为什么不跟我吵架？为什么要这样谦让我？像往常一样扯着我的头发和我相互斗殴啊！”

他烦躁的把自己每天打理的完美无缺的头发揉的一团糟：“啊——够了！我已经搞不懂了！你到底是怎么回事搞什么东西，到底该怎么办啊！你还是我知道的那个人吗？完全OOC了啊！怪了，这么长时间我怎么不知道，你难道有性格迥异的双胞胎弟弟的吗？”

“你是M还是斯德哥尔摩综合症啊？”我问。

“是又不怎么样，啊，真是的，搞什么，我都快要被你搞糊涂了。我是疯了吗？居然会看见这样的你，绝对是幻觉吧。”弗朗西斯嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，在原地团团转地自己跟自己怄气。

“所以？”他这个磨磨唧唧的态度让我一阵无名火直上心头，一会儿这样一会儿那样，怀春少女花一般的时间都能替他做出结论，美国大选的摇摆州都没他变心快。

“不，等等，让我先一个人静静，这样不正常，我准是在做梦。”弗朗西斯在原地打转了两分钟后得出结论，“好，总之，今天就这样解散……”

我一把抓住弗朗西斯的衣领，反手扯紧，真是令人恨不得把他就这样卡死在这里。我对着他的脸大吼：“你到底还想怎样？”

“哈……”弗朗西斯惊愕的大脸就出现在我面前，他扒拉着自己的衣领，看样子

“照你说的。”我逼近他，“你想要一个吻？”

“什么？你打算……”

我没给他说话的机会，一口咬住了他的下唇。

我们的齿碰撞在一起，连牙龈都开始撞的酸痛。弗朗西斯整个人僵住了，似乎完全没想到我真的这么干，讶异的反应不过来。

片刻之后我就感到一个柔软的东西靠近了上来，让我不得不松开了一点，他的灵活的舌就探了进来，阻止了我向后逃避，牵引着它共舞。像是在品尝什么甜点一样细致的辨别着对方的气息，一直把这种蜜糖一样的奇怪感觉镌刻进细胞之中。

明明是我先动的手，闹到最后快要接不上气的却是我。这让我不得不放过了他的嘴唇企图去抢夺空气，我快要窒息了。

弗朗西斯却丝毫不放手，干脆揪住我的头发，按着我的头交换我们肺中污浊的空气。刚后退了一步，腰椎就撞到了桌子，摩擦地板发出了刺耳的碰撞声。

我从云端一般缺氧又迷醉的触感中稍稍清醒了瞬间，就被弗朗西斯直接按在了餐桌上。他用手掌搂着我的腰，把我从大理石的桌面上拦起，一边滚烫的像是要灼伤，一边又冰冷得令人发抖。我的骨节随着我们的行动一节一节的擦过桌面，硌的令人疼痛，就好象要碾碎在这里。我们的影子这样相互交叠在一起，灵魂却被分开，从躯壳中抽离出来，像个局外人一样，冷眼在上空观看这场闹剧，听着我们快要在空气中沉没的喘息。

弗朗西斯根本就没有给我换气的时间，甚至用手扼住了我的脖颈，这让我挣扎着，在空中全凭借着动物一般的肌肉意识蹬着腿，想要这样踹开他。

密雨一样的亲吻立刻落了下去，直到在灵魂深处留下烙印，让感官都沉醉进过电一般的波澜之中。我们像野兽一样撕扯着对方的衣服，饥饿地、渴祈着醉人的温度，就像要这样一直吻到世界的最后一天来领一样，弗朗西斯强硬的直接把我的唇划为了属于他的领地。

弗朗西斯完全在控制之外了了，我想我也如此。

つづく


	13. 爱河

我甚至不知道弗朗西斯是什么时候放过我的。

一场亲吻就像是有百年之久，让我们气喘吁吁，像是耗尽了全身的力量。连战争都不一定有这样费劲，更何况战争好歹存在输赢，而现在我们两败俱伤。他起身的时候恰好在月光里，窗格的细长影子割裂了他的皮肤。一切都是灰白色的，只有那双有些透明的蓝色眼睛闪着光，很深很深，全然不见底。

就算再怎么不情愿，也没人能否定弗朗西斯是迷人的。那些有着漂亮弧度的睫毛低垂着，在眨动的时候微微震颤。他的脸部精巧又高雅，鼻子和颧骨的弧度就像是由大理石雕刻打磨出来，而现在皮肤之下还透着一丝为不可见的绯红。我抬手抚上他的下颌，就好象直接触摸在骨骼上，那些细软的须被他修的整整齐齐，完美无缺，就像是画在上面一样。靠近脖颈的颌骨则向里凹了一块，指腹恰好可以按在那里，像是能弥补骨的弧度一样。然后我看见了他滚动的喉结，颈部的肌肉和曲线优美，让我的手指也顺着转移了下去，好像这样我就能取代那个创造了他的、精于雕塑的神。

“…像是一幅画。”

“希望你有点自知之明，别再在这种时候显得那么迷人。”

这话却是由他所说，而并非我。

他还不如说我像是一盘菜，被拆去了骨骼，在餐桌上摊开。我的衣服乱七八糟的垫在桌上，连我也分不清哪颗扣子还在原位又有哪些被解开。那些报纸和书，还有他可怜的电脑不知道什么时候就已经被全都推到了椅子上去。现在应该是晚餐时间，而显然在这个停电的晚上，晚餐只剩下了我。

我做了个无所谓的手势，一条腿大大方方的勾上他的背，从他的尾椎骨上轻轻拂过，用脚把他给勾下来。

“你确定？”弗朗西斯轻笑着问我，“你绝对会后悔莫及的。到时候遭殃的还是我，我可不想英年早逝的原因是死于情杀。”

“废话真多。”我说。

远处就有叮叮咚咚的音乐声飘了过来，很轻很轻，但又绵柔至极，慵懒又诱人。

弗朗西斯也显然注意到了那个竖琴的声音，他大概看出了我的想法，轻轻的耸了耸肩：“这里是帕西，不知道曲子的情况下一律当作德彪西。”

我抬起手揉了揉眼睛，又在途中失去了力量，脱力的手肘落在脸上，极为缓慢的才挪到另一边。我透过上臂与下臂之间那个尖锐的角看见弗朗西斯，他的气息似乎都有些不稳了，这是自然。

我露出狡黠的笑，向他伸出手去：“来。”

“像弹奏竖琴一样弹奏我吧。”

我听见他用法语低声的叫着“阿蒂尔”，不得不说这比亚瑟听起来更加性感了许多。然后弗朗西斯就被我的手指勾着肩背拉了下来，沉入月光的海中，这里一片银白。

我们在环抱着在泛起白沫的波涛间颠簸，在风雨中我被他推上浪尖，像是失去重力一样高高飞起。海着了火，冰冷的水拍过皮肤，却把那些地方都给点燃，让火焰更快的蔓延开来，直到席卷一切。我从半空云端直坠，倒进弗朗西斯的胸前，差点融在他的胸口，几乎要化为一体。呼救的声音被潮水拍打的支离破碎，只剩下了接近呜咽的哭声。

在暴风雨一般的情绪漩涡中我又向他向着他一次次得向他伸出手去，他每次都会回应我，然后被我从黑暗的空中拖进更深的海底。

我像个海妖，而弗朗西斯毫无防备，不愿意堵住耳朵，也不把自己捆在桅杆上，一次一次的被我拖下，在我的意愿下送我到退潮前的至高之处。这并非是我单方的欺压，他用刃划伤了我，让我身心俱损，就算挣扎也无法逃开，反而让我们之间更加贴近，最终只能用鼻腔像猫一样发出呼声。

我伸手本身就不是为了向他求救，他看起来就不是个优秀的救援者，但没有人比他更适合来与我一同殉死。

在我来到巴黎的地三十一天，我和弗朗西斯决定交往。

这件事情决定的时候极为草率，当时弗朗西斯正靠在床边问我要不要来一支烟。他的声音还带着点情色的慵懒，把那些舌音说的令人浑身发麻。

然后我问他满意吗，就被结结实实喷了一脸的烟，咳嗽发呛了好几分钟，才得以爬起来，泪流满面。

“要假扮洛丽塔的代理人的话你已经超龄了。”弗朗西斯说，我把卷烟从他嘴里拔下来，咬在齿间瞪他。

我懒得管他，甚至懒得回敬他，我现在全身疲惫，只剩下困意。

在睡着之前我又针对我们之间的现况提出疑问，这回弗朗西斯不但同意了所谓复合的请求，甚至巴不得现场就拟定一份长达数十页规定详细的合同让我签字盖章，鬼才知道他对我有多不信任，还是说我原来是个多么言而无信的人，至少我自己觉得不是。

”否则你恢复记忆的那天一定会恨我到骨子里去的。“弗朗西斯对此解释道。

“那我收回刚才的话，你先告诉我当时在加莱发生了什么。”

“真的什么也没有。”弗朗西斯说，“只是我像往常那样问你愿不愿意做我的合法情人，终身绑定的那种。”

“像往常那样？”

“像往常那样。”弗朗西斯回答。

“那我何必要把你从悬崖推下去，我不记得‘往常’，告诉我。”

“第三百二十七次求婚三百二十七次失败，这完全不是事儿。”

“那看起来完全是你老是把求婚挂在嘴边的错。”

“毕竟要找一个让你满意的理由就是这么他妈的麻烦。你就是他妈的麻烦精再世，把全法国的先贤召唤出来都不能决策出一个让你满意的理由。”

我被他怨妇一样的表情逗笑了：“你可以试着召唤一下英国的先贤，没准他们知道对付我的方法。”

“什么方法，羊杂布丁吗？”

“羊杂布丁还是苏格兰的好吃，虽然是长得难看了点。”

“从你们把羊的心肝肺给掏出来做甜点的时候这道菜就注定会以恶心文明于世了。”

我拍了弗朗西斯一下：“跟你说食物毫无意义。但是，交往了以后要做什么？”

“爱。”弗朗西斯简洁明了的回答我。

“你想做到死为止吗？”

“那不是可好？”法国佬无所谓的回答我。“要么去爱，要么去死，要是爱到死那可不是两全其美。”

“你能活到现在真是不容易。”我翻了个白眼，把最后一口烟喷在他的脸上复仇。弗朗西斯躲开了，反而伸手去把我嘴里的烟头给摘下，按灭在了烟灰缸里。

“毕竟死真是好不容易。”弗朗西斯拍拍手，现在我们俩身上都是一股烟草的味道，“连拉芒什海峡那些从英国拍来的海浪都没法淹死我，那除非我自己想死，世界上已经没有能杀死我的东西了。”

“我建议你感谢一下上帝的怜悯，然后那叫多佛海峡。”

“不，我只感谢我自己。”

弗朗西斯笑了笑，好像再说什么很有趣的事情一样。

“话说回来，你打算做什么？约会吗？”

“约会？”

“约会，是的，约会。”弗朗西斯说，“法国的任意一个地方，我都能知道怎样好玩。”

“你的波西米亚只限于法国境内吗？”

“你可以礼貌一点叫我旅行家。”

“换句话说就是个浪费祖上遗产的无业游民花花公子。”

“必要的时候我也会去工作哦…诶？你去哪里？兼职维纳斯的话你得先整容再砍手哦？”

我卷着弗朗西斯的薄毯跳下床，出门前回了他一句就你话多。

当我把飞镖盘从我的房间里拿过来的时候，弗朗西斯露出了五味杂陈的表情。

而他的脸色在我把法国的旅行地图——我们“初遇”的时候他送的那张巴黎地图的背后——给别在飞镖盘上的时候变得更加精彩，要拍下来能给电影学的学生研究个十天半月也研究不出个所以然。

“你打算…”

“听天由命。”我手里拿着几只飞镖。“来一根？”

“不了不了不了不了。”弗朗西斯连连摆手。

他捂着眼睛像是不愿意去看我对他心爱的法国投掷飞镖，这让我更有兴趣了，在乘着他放下手查看动静的时候一甩手，飞镖就在他的眼前直直的扎在了巴黎。

“呃……”弗朗西斯露出了喜剧演员都做不出的古怪表情，扭曲的眉毛整个拧在一块，这让我哈哈大笑起来。

“不行不行，我们现在就在巴黎了。”弗朗西斯夸张的扁着嘴，像是中世纪被扎了束胸呼吸困难的女人一样浮夸的捂住胸口，让我想问问他是不是需要来点嗅盐精神一下，“虽然我姑且能猜到你有多不喜欢法国，但是上飞镖盘这事儿也太过分了。”

“扎两下又不会怎样。既然你信誓旦旦的那么说了，那这张地图恐怕也就没有用了吧，人形自走法国地图？”

“啊真是的！你说的对啦！但是要在巴黎那没什么意义，换个地方吧。”

我举起了飞镖，弗朗西斯同时举起了手捂住眼睛，但我看见他在缝隙里偷偷看我，因此又把飞镖给甩了出去。

飞镖就和被磁铁吸住一样直直的扎在巴黎上。

“啊！！！你这样根本没结果嘛！”弗朗西斯横着倒在床上。

“大概巴黎的底下是我习惯的三倍分区…”我毫无抱歉之意的说。

弗朗西斯闻言又坐起来，在床头掏了半天，拿一块柔软的东西蒙在了我的眼睛上。

“喂！…喂，混蛋，这是什么？”我试图用手去扒拉那个东西。

弗朗西斯拍掉了我的手：“丝巾啦丝巾！看不见盘的话就算肌肉习惯也很难瞄准了吧？”

有道理。我向他摊开手，弗朗西斯好像停顿了一下，好奇的把手指搭在我的手心。我一把甩开他，再度摊开手：“想什么呢？给我飞镖。”

“……你最好一次解决。”弗朗西斯嘟囔着。

“我不知道表盘在哪里？”在他把飞镖塞入我手中的时候我说。然后弗朗西斯的手就笼罩在我的手上，我感觉他好像来到了我身后，略长的头发蹭在我的肩上，显得有些痒。

他移动着我的手，那些吐息就从我的耳后吹来，让我忍不住打了个颤。弗朗西斯却像是发现好玩的事情一样兴致勃勃的对着我的耳朵吹气，直到我威胁他要把他也订上板子投飞镖，他才安分了下来。

“这边，这样投出去应该就在板上了。”他最后确定了我手应该在的位置。我在空中捏着飞镖向他确认，在得到肯定的回答以后甩手扔了出去。飞镖扎在表盘上发出熟悉的闷声，我一把扯下了丝巾，就看见弗朗西斯趴在地图前正在仔细的辨认。

“去哪儿？”我没上前，也懒得上前，反正这里除了微弱的月光以外什么都没有，什么也看不清。

“地中海。”弗朗西斯闷声说，“这回你先跳。”

“你当联合跳水呢？没人会给我们打分的。”我扁下嘴角。

“开玩笑的，当然去跳水我也无所谓。”弗朗西斯摆手，“飞镖之神可真会挑——普罗旺斯，这时候也算是旅游胜地了。”

他把地图从表盘上拔下来递给我，上面明显的有三个小洞。

我打开快没电的手机照了一下，确实在普罗旺斯，最近的附近有个小小的图标，边上写着“格拉斯”。

“这是哪儿？”

“如果你的眼睛有履行一丁点它该履行的义务的话这是格拉斯。”弗朗西斯不讨好的回答。

“哪里有什么有趣的吗？”

弗朗西斯认真想了想：“那里有意大利。”

我被他的说法弄笑了，但确实，我看见附近就是热那亚，要说有意大利风情也无可厚非。

“去格拉斯最好的月份是五六八九…在整个夏天里唯独七月的格拉斯是最没意思的，所以我不建议你去。”

弗朗西斯又补充道：“如果你有兴趣的话我们可以去蓝色海岸，或者去看薰衣草也不错。”

“没关系，就到格拉斯去吧。”我说，“既然投中了这里，就尊重一下飞镖的选择。万一是精灵移动的飞镖呢？总有点意义在这里的。”

“法国没你们那些什么小精灵，皮克西可没有护照。”

“谁知道呢，或许只是你看不见而已。”我朝他吐了吐舌头。

“我们什么时候出发？”

“至少要过了后天。”弗朗西斯说。

“为什么？”

他强行戳亮我的手机，把它举到我面前：今天是7月12日，我一下全都明白了。除了害怕被砍头的王公贵族，没人会在7月14日赶着离开巴黎，这一天是法国的狂欢，更是巴黎的狂欢。

“好吧，随你的便。”我说，“不管打算什么时候去格拉斯，现在我要睡了。”

在我快要走到门边的时候弗朗西斯一把揽住了我，把我整个人给圈在怀里，这吓了我一跳，挣扎着要推开他。今晚真的已经索求了太多，我累极了，就算他要化身牧神我也要去睡觉。

我一边说着放开我，一边试图从他手臂的钳制中逃脱出来，结果弗朗西斯冷笑着，一把把维护了我最后现代人类文明尊严的毯子给扯了下来，把我直接推回伊甸园去，却连能遮蔽身体的树叶都没有。

“你睡管睡，别带走我的毯子！”

弗朗西斯高声强调。

我无语了，只能把房门砸在他的脸上，在外面冲他大喊：“谁稀罕啊！”

つづく


	14. 7月14日

我就坐在桌上看着弗朗西斯，看着他就跟变魔术似的在抽屉里源源不断的掏出三色旗，这是我头一次知道他背着我私藏了这么多三色旗。

然后他就给我递了一根可以拿在手里的小旗子，见我不接，才一拍脑门：“差点忘了英国还不是法国的领土。”

“五百年后也不会是。”我白了他一眼，“你收着这么多旗子做什么？打算拿来当被子吗？”

“伦敦的餐厅都能在墙上挂国旗，到巴黎就不准了吗？”弗朗西斯一边说一边抖开了一面大的三色旗，拿在手里看来看去，随手丢了过来，上上下下把我罩了个正。

“喂！你这家伙…”我手忙脚乱的扒开身上的旗子，眼前一片蓝白红交替着看的人眼花缭乱。等我终于把那些光滑的布料从身上扒下来之后，就看见弗朗西斯坏笑着的大脸出现在我的面前。

“你干嘛！”我吓了一跳，整个人向后仰去，差点手一滑直接从桌上滚下去。最后还是我的手肘支撑住了我，弗朗西斯就以一种恐怖的样子爬上桌来，跟我面对面。

“喂，弗朗西斯…？”我纳闷的眨眨眼，就听见他大叫了一声按住我的肩，挥手就向我的鼻尖打来。这让我猛然闭上了眼，迎来的不是莫名其妙的怪叫拳，而是脸上两边湿漉漉的一个印记。

在我睁开眼的时候弗朗西斯已经跑回去整理他永远都整理不完的旗子了。我伸手摸了摸脸颊，意识到一个不太好的事，连忙跑回去照镜子。

弗朗西斯就在我搓着脸发出惨叫声的时候从门外探出头：“别叫了！五百只鸭子都没你叫得难听！”

“给我把这玩意弄掉！”我扑过去，一把抓起他的领子恶狠狠的说。

弗朗西斯睁着纯良的眼睛，里面简直能眨出星星，无辜又装可爱的说：“这是特制的哦？只有用特制的溶剂才能洗掉，别担心，对皮肤无害的。”

“在脸上印法国国旗这种事本身就对人体有害！”我冲他吼，但这看起来只让他更愉快了，笑嘻嘻的抛开，继续他把三色旗插在杆子上的工程。

“亚瑟！帮我一起把旗子挂出去好吗？”之后他在房间里对我喊。

“想得美！”我在浴室里说，好不容易才把脸上的小国旗给洗得差不多。这时候我才稍微感谢了一下弗朗西斯留着一堆洗面奶之类的东西，要我带着脸上的三色旗出门那还不如让我死了算了。

更何况今天才13号，提前过节的样子实在像个傻球。

“诶，好可惜，这么快就洗掉了吗？还没拍照留念呢。”弗朗西斯跑进来说。

我拿起香水直冲着喷到他的脸上，比防狼喷雾还要成功的让他捂着眼鼻大叫着滚出了我的视野。

在晚饭后我被弗朗西斯硬拽着出了门，整个巴黎都已经做好了迎接国庆的准备，街上窗边挂着大大小小的法国国旗，连行人的手里偶尔也能见到，整个就是一片三色旗的海洋。

看得出今天的法国人都格外高兴，几乎走到哪儿都有人跟我招呼晚上好。弗朗西斯就这样牵着我，一路到处问着好，这里说几句，那边聊几句，途中甚至还收到了一朵玫瑰花，兴高采烈的插在了胸前的口袋里。

“法国也闹得太夸张了。”对此我只能这样评价。

“是你们英国人太安静了。”弗朗西斯说，突然转过身来，背着手倒着走在我面前。“把女王的生日定位国庆¹之类的…可不是老在变动。不如挑个别的日子不为个人，而为国家来真正的庆祝一下诞生吧。”

“像是法国的巴士底日²啦，或者像美国那样非常有意义的过独立日也很好嘛。”

弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻的说：“虽然英国历史上好像从来没有经历过什么真正值得举国同庆的自由，不如把黑斯汀斯战役³定为国庆节怎样？那可是英国从野蛮步入文明，总算进入中世纪文明了吧？”

“那是国难日好吗？连国王都战死了吧。”我皱着眉头回他。

“国难日又不是不可以庆祝，那个王位本就属于诺曼底公爵。”弗朗西斯无所谓的说，“爱德华和哈罗德⁴都已经承认了威廉的合法性，就连战胜都是理所当然的。”

“身为英格兰国王却一辈子住在诺曼底，这可是耻辱中的耻辱，做你的美梦去吧法国佬！”我锤了他一下，“再说这又不是我说哪天就是哪天的，宪法和传统都规定了以国王的生日为准那就这样完事了。”

“诶——你不觉得连阅兵都只能作为生庆演出而不能显摆力量不是很亏嘛。”

“年年认真阅兵到路面崩坏的法国才是最奇怪的吧？啊…”

弗朗西斯歪了歪头说：“怎么了？”

“树。”

我说的时候就已经晚了，他的后脑勺在横出的树干上撞了个正，痛的直接原地蹲了下来。

“嘶——你不早说…”他痛的脸都皱成了一团，把后面的卷发给揉成蓬松的杂毛。看着弗朗西斯吃瘪的样子反倒令我心情愉快，连满街的欢乐气息都显得不那么讨厌了。

“啊！”突然有个小孩指着我大叫，这让我抬起眼，就看见他兴奋的看向我这边。我回头看了看，我身后似乎也没有人值得他那么兴奋。

他拉拉身边的母亲，指着我说：“妈妈我也想要那个小风车！”

我再次确认了我背后没有什么人，也没有什么小风车，低头就看见弗朗西斯抱着膝盖笑得浑身颤抖，一下子就明白了，甚至明白了为什么今天的法国人格外友好，一个两个都跟我打招呼。我伸手在后面揽了几圈，我的兜帽里果然插着一个小小的三色旗风车，下面还有小小的三角旗。

我强颜欢笑着把这东西送给了那个孩子，目送他兴高采烈的吹着风车走去以后才回过头来，弗朗西斯蹲在树下，满脸写着笑得好累休息一下。我的脑中忍不住出现了两位友好的朋友，恶魔建议我狠狠地踹他屁股，天使觉得好样的不踹不是英国人，我不得不听从他们俩的指挥，一脚把弗朗西斯踹下了人行道。

十四号的清晨弗朗西斯少见的醒的很早。

他一把拍醒了我说：“去看阅兵式吗？”

“外面的天还是黑的，让我睡觉。”我警告他。

“听我说嘛，我有办法混进头等席。你看，除了领导人坐的地方意外附近还有一个供给其他大人物的座位。”

“然后呢？无用的波诺弗瓦候爵先生打算在共和国的仪式上做什么？”我懒洋洋的问，又重新闭上了眼睛。弗朗西斯却一把把我拖起来：“别小看我。”

好，今天是难得的庆典，我姑且忍他一下。弗朗西斯兴奋的就像眼里闪着星星，完全是一副小孩子的样子，根本不应该留在这里，而是应该直接送到对岸去享受我多年享受不到的英国儿童节。

在我穿好衣服到客厅时弗朗西斯停下了他的早餐：“穿的真不错。”

“是吧？”

“你看起来就像是被打折季的廉价百货商店强奸过一样。”

我挑起眉看他。

“把你脸上的毛毛虫放下再跟我进来！”他挥舞着叉子，就像是要把我给叉起来切了一样。这不能怪我，我的衣柜中根本就没有这个颇爱华丽的家伙看得上眼的衣服。于是我们用餐具决斗，一路叉子碰撞，看不见的火星四溅，一直打到他打开衣柜，我一叉扎在他的手背上，让他嗷嗷大叫了起来。

“我怎么觉得你的衣服比上次更多了不止那么一点。”

“毕竟天热了，总得添几件衣服。”弗朗西斯揉着手，用委屈的声音说，这才让我想起我的手来，不知不觉它就已经恢复如初了，简直像是没有受过伤一样。当然其中还有王出的馊主意，给弗朗西斯发了一个什么中国密传的正骨术，疼的我死去活来，差点原地离世。

“今天你可没得挑。”弗朗西斯拿出一套看起来就很正式的黑色西装。“到时候拍照的人很多，就算不在媒体关注的席位上也得注意形象。”

“说到底法国的阅兵式让我一个外国人去凑热闹真的没问题吗？”我一边穿他丢给我的衣服一边问。

“反正也有外国部队参与，没记错的话英国也来了，看样子还挺期待的呢，老是带着那个鸡毛掸子来参加。”弗朗西斯打着领带。

“那是英国的传统军服。”我没好气的举起叉子。

“别别别我可不想像是出门被狗啃了一样。”弗朗西斯连忙摆手。

到达的时候时间还早，也不知道弗朗西斯去跟守着路线的士兵说了什么，倒是真的放我们进看台了。对面就能看见一个巨大的显示屏，上面的总统正在装甲车上挥手。

“有次我跟朋友顺了一套卫兵服，然后抱着枪坐到总统后面那个卫兵的位置上去了。”弗朗西斯突然说，这话来的过于奇葩，以至于身边都有人侧目。“总统打完招呼，转过身来就看见我而不是原定的卫兵，那个表情真是五彩纷呈。他还不能说多余的话也不能发脾气，我就在摄像拍不到的地方冲他笑。”

他压低了声音笑着说，听着忍笑怪辛苦的。

“那你还活着真是仁慈了。”

“因为后来他下车以后，车就载着我一路差点回部队去了。”弗朗西斯抱怨着，“根本没有下车的机会，一条全给规划的封了路，连个可以停下的红灯都没有。”

边上果然有人注意到了这个傻子，我捏了捏他的手心叫他不要再说了，弗朗西斯却像是无所谓一样，拢着手凑到我耳边说：“没关系，之后总统只是找到我训了一顿，叫我不准再干这种事儿了而已。比你们英国那些在女王面前晕倒一片的士兵可好多了。”

“谁说…！”我刚要反驳他，边上的人就纷纷转过来，用看的人毛骨悚然的眼神瞪着我们俩。大概是在这个看台上胡说八道都比出现英语来的正常，我不得不在弗朗西斯那副诡计得逞的表情里用法语跟他低声辩驳。

一直到闪光灯照亮了我们才让我回过神来我们在哪，下面的一群记者正对着附近到处乱拍。

“你靠过来点。”弗朗西斯说，“你边上那位可是个大人物，喏，你看，他伸手招呼记者了。要不想太抢镜你就过来点，省得等下拍完照片里都是毛虫。”

我不动声色的向弗朗西斯靠近了一点，狠狠的踩在他的脚上，看他痛的快要跳起来却又碍于镜头只能装作无事发生的样子令人心情愉快。他看起来都快把自己的舌头给咬碎了。然后他就开始动手动脚，一把拧上我的手臂后面，这太疼了，让我在记者放下相机的同时直接捅了他一肘子，让他不得不夹着腰露出很怪的脸，鼻孔都快掀着朝天。我咬着嘴唇不让自己笑得太夸张，要是有哪位记者能拍到，真希望能把他的臭脸给发布到网络上好让大家看看变脸表演。

一直到总统入坐我们才有机会坐下来，终止了这些愚蠢的战争。我无所谓，反正在这里没人认识我，认识弗朗西斯的人倒是不少，回头丢脸的还是他。

阅兵式总归是好看的，加上法国华丽得闪闪发光简直能上高定秀场的墨蓝色军服，整场看着更像是华丽的演出。虽然比起上个世纪那个鲜艳到出名的大红裤子已经收敛了很多，但是黑色的制服配上白色的靴带这种诡异的搭配，看起来还是生怕成为不了敌人的目标。

“就是我真搞不懂法国人是不是永远都分不清重点，战场上带红色围巾是再说朝这儿发射吗？”我忍不住对弗朗西斯咬耳朵。

“你是白痴吗？”弗朗西斯用肩膀撞了我一下，“那种毫无美感的混球设计是西班牙人才干的出来的蠢事，你好好看前面的旗，这是外国来的。”

“半径八两，前面的红裤子阵可是隔着八个阵都能看得见，还是早点回到中世纪吧。”

“不错。要是这样的军队回到中世纪那欧洲就要被统一了。”

然后熟悉的英国龙虾兵就走了过来，这回轮到弗朗西斯来跟我咬耳朵：“你们英国人是打算在头上的鸡毛掸子里藏军粮吗？啊不好意思忘记了，英国那是饲料不是军粮。”

“这好象是拿破仑设计出来的吧？这可是滑铁卢的战利品，最先带上的法军是打算在帽子里藏女人吗？”我回敬道。

“真可怜啊。”弗朗西斯感慨，“法国早就淘汰了几百年的帽子却在英国这么永久流传了下来，没想到设计力会贫瘠成这样，还是说有这么喜欢法国呢？看了觉得真可怜。”

我一拳锤在他的腿上，看他痛的脚都快绞在一块还要装作优雅的靠到一边去，着实令人忍不住露出微笑。

つづく


	15. 我们结婚好吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好想吃无骨鸡柳……我觉得以后我的墓志铭上可能会刻着“好想吃可乐鸡翅”这种话让每个路过坟墓的人下一餐都陷入好想吃可乐鸡翅（？？？？
> 
> 好话说回来没有几章共我浪了，我一定要让他们去普罗旺斯吃到玫瑰小甜点（怎么还是吃的

弗朗西斯定下的餐厅能够看见埃菲尔铁塔，就在我们的房子附近，帕西向来都是最好的观赏地。

“这是视野最好的地方。”他是这样告诉我的，“你真该看一看，毕竟世界上的绝大多数人都没有资格从这里看见巴黎。”

但这对我来说并没有什么特别大的区别，说白了，我对巴黎的兴趣，对巴黎的爱就是远远不及他。但不管怎么说，这里的晚餐非常好吃，鹅肝煎的恰到好处，和水果的酸味一起混在切开的新鲜法棍上，味道鲜美至极。

而弗朗西斯不在我的面前，他下楼了，只有我一个人在这里享受巴黎的晚风。就算是七月，也不会特别热到哪里去，反而非常舒适。

“他们磨磨蹭蹭的真是太慢了。”过了好一会儿，弗朗西斯嘟嘟囔囔的说，亲自端了个盘子来。我笑出了声，这人居然直接去厨房抢来正餐，亏得那些厨师没有徒手把他给切掉。

“别担心，他们不会对我下手的，我又不好吃。厨师的菜刀只能用来切美味的食材。”弗朗西斯回应我，优雅的把盘子给放在了我的面前。

“没错，对付捣乱的客人更应该使用喷火枪是吗？”我打趣道。

“我以前来这里帮过忙。”弗朗西斯笑着说，像是炫耀自己的厨艺一样，“就算我说给我让个灶台出来，他们也会同意的。”

“开始了！”边上就有人说，那些顾客三三两两的都站起来，走到了最靠近天台的边缘的附近。我转过头，就看见埃菲尔铁塔上的灯光熄灭了。

“那么请用。”弗朗西斯却在这时候打开了银色的餐盖。

里面不是浇着酱汁的牛肉或是煎鱼，而是一个小小的丝绒盒子，里面放着一枚戒指。几乎是同时的，埃菲尔铁塔附近猛然炸开了烟花，大朵大朵的人造花朵在巴黎的上空绽放着，到处都是一片欢呼鼓掌，好像整个巴黎陷入了欢乐的海洋。

钻石的折射面被五颜六色的烟火照的光彩耀人，比夜空中的光线更加美丽。

那些潮水一般一阵阵的掌声和欢呼声在有一瞬间竟然不像是送给巴黎送给法国的，而像是送到了我们这里来，就在我们一米不到的这个小小空间里，弗朗西斯俯身看我，他的眼睛也被烟火照的五光十色。

“那么现在呢，我们结婚好吗？”

弗朗西斯笑着问。

“我们结婚好吗？”这句话他像是说了上百次，上千次，在我能回忆起的任何地方。他的表情，戒指，他在说什么，一层又一层的幻影交叠在我的面前。他在巴黎，又在意大利，然后是英格兰，我许久未见得英格兰，弗朗西斯拿着戒指，问我我们结婚好吗。

那些我熟悉我不熟悉的背景板，途中闪过一个老旧的房子，墙上贴着壁纸，里面摆着非常古典的家具，弗朗西斯把从沙发后面环住我，用指环挡住我看书的视线。我想起来，这里是我家，在事故之前我住了很多年的地方，或许是我从小长到大的地方。

然后我又看见弗朗西斯在切西尔中学¹对面举着一束巨大的花，他太过显眼，行人纷纷侧目。在学校的钟声敲响，放学的孩子们从里面走出来的时候，他向我跪了下来，女孩子们的叫声险些引得白金汉宫的卫兵都来维护治安。

我闭上眼睛，睁开就看见弗朗西斯正坐在对面微笑的等着我，他看起来一点也不急，甚至没有转头去看那些备受瞩目的烟火，只是这样看着我，像是看透了我的脑袋中正在发生的激烈变化。

他之前也像是这样看着我。无数次这样的看着我。蓝洞²的水光照在他的脸上，我挥手把他手里拿着的宝石给拍掉，却就那样掉入了水中，然后他大叫了一声，在一分钟内变了脸。大声咒骂着我。最后我们在船上掐起来，差点搞得翻了船，两个人一起溺死在蓝洞之中，成为日后游客都会听见的一大蠢事。

我不记得他对我说了什么，甚至不记得我为什么要拒绝他，所有东西都象是无声电影一样。但是我一次又一次看见他失望的脸，看见他眼中黯淡的火苗，看见我一而再再而三的辜负他的期待。我知道我是愚蠢的，而他也是，我无法理解他为什么要一次又一次的做出这件事。

“我可以等你。”弗朗西斯说，“期限不在烟火大会结束，而是由你来定。”

他在帕西的餐厅顶楼，但是他又在巴塞罗那³。那些扭曲的房子，光怪陆离的斑块，怪兽之屋张着血盆大口，而弗朗西斯在下面笑着朝我挥手。我跟他一起去了比我想象的更多的地方，而他在每一个地方向我求婚，我每一次都拒绝他。

我清晰地认识到，我脑中有什么高塔正在轰然倒塌。一切这样归于虚无。

铁丝，高墙，三叉戟。一个接着一个粉碎，防线就这样濒临消失。

大脑偶尔会忘记一些事情，因为他觉得忘了对我更好。而我的大脑曾经贴心的帮我忘记了弗朗西斯，因为这个人要是从未存在，那或许对我更好。

周围的人围绕着我鼓掌，但是他们不是在庆祝我，也不是在庆祝弗朗西斯。

我看见我的手指，我不能想象这上面套上戒指会是一种怎样的情景，但是我又看见弗朗西斯把易拉罐的环套在了上面，笑嘻嘻的牵着我跟我求婚。在这个位置有过许许多多的环，除了弗朗西斯的戒指。他把游乐园的气球给挂在我手上，打了个死结，最后卡在指关节死活取不下来，只得回家后用剪子挑开细线，然后再揍他一顿。甚至在这双手还在更小的时候，我看见弗朗西斯牵着我的手，他像个女孩，跟菲利普一世⁴似的穿着华丽的裙子，笑嘻嘻的把草结给套在我的手上。转过来后正好上面有一朵紫色的小花，那或许是他第一次给我套上戒指，却像是给我套上项圈，或是什么枷锁，之后的一生中，我消失的记忆里，满满当当地，全都是弗朗西斯地影子。

人群和没有生气的木偶一样啪啪的拍着手、拍着手，我无动于衷，弗朗西斯也是，就这样面对面地坐着，没有靠近，也没有远离，僵持在这里。

楼下的乐队应景的演奏起了不知名的曲目，弦乐的声音像是在我耳边摩擦那些细线。我闭上眼睛，但是弗朗西斯的身影像是直接刻在了我的视网膜上一样，挥之不去，无济于事。我看见海风吹过了他的鬓发，在巨浪席卷而来的时候他对着我大声喊。高高的悬崖下面蓝白相间的海水上泛着白色的泡沫，但弗朗西斯看起来就像是末日来临一样。他笑得很开心，也笑得很悲伤，这里只有我们两个人，除此之外一无所有。他头一次像这样用英语恳求我，所说的那些话却像是蒙了了浴室的玻璃一样模糊不清，水蒸气把那些词语给蒙上了一层雾，然后两个变成一个，融合起来，逐渐变大，从未不可见的细小水珠融合成了一个水滴，弗朗西斯的脸在水底后面被放大，我想是透过鱼眼来看他，浑圆可笑。那些被水流冲洗清晰的地方写着“Marry me”，但我们俩谁都不开心。

“我们至死都不能自私地为了自己……我们注定无法成为自我主义者。”弗朗西斯断断续续的说，声音就像是从失真的老收音机里传出来，像是发表演讲一样。开水在咕噜咕噜的冒着泡，然后逐渐平静，逐渐变凉，那些干枯的茶叶就这样干涩的死在茶杯里，再也没有舒展手脚。

“我无法决定如何出生，但我要决定如何死去……而你要作为我的陪葬，我们一起被世界在一个墓穴中活埋……这样互相撕咬着痛苦的度过下半辈子，而很多人可以从中得到幸福。”

我坐在家里，那张老旧的扶手椅是我最爱坐的御座。弗朗西斯不在我的眼前，但是他的声音从那台陈旧的收音机里传出来，变形的，充斥着电流和线圈滚动的声音，但是我仍旧知道那是弗朗西斯在说话，就算一万个人同时开口，我也能从中辨别出他的声音。

收音机放在高台上，而高台在米色的纱帘旁边，把外面的光笼的柔和，我一个人坐在扶手椅上，没有开灯，像个年迈而苍老的老人，即便我还年轻，却好像没了那个精力。

“我希望你考虑清楚，这是一个合同，而不是请求……”弗朗西斯说。“这是为了大家考虑，请你与我结婚……”

他手里拿着一个滑稽可笑的小巧喇叭，跟选举或是大甩卖似的高喊。

“为了我们的义务和责任，这是不得不做的事。”

我有好多问题想问他，为了什么？为了谁？或是钱吗？不是我说，虽然弗朗西斯看起来游手好闲，但是能支撑他这样终日无所为的却能过的光鲜亮丽，背后得有一个多大的产业存在。

“婚姻就是坟墓。为了他们的幸福，我们注定要一同去死……这不是我的请求，这是他们的请求……”

他没有跟我在一起的时候，都在哪里做些什么事，这些我一概不知。

他跟我谈论政治，跟我谈论经济，跟我谈论利益，跟我谈论一切于我无关的事情。我说没必要这样对我死揪着不放，能满足他要求的人大有人在，离我要有多远滚多远。弗朗西斯拒绝了我，告诉我唯独我可以——值的是利益，而不是任何感情。

“爱人可以选择无数个，但如果非死不可，我更希望与你一起死。”他告诉我，我们坐在高高的钟楼上，随后那口大钟就敲响了，叮叮当当的，所有人都捂住了耳朵，我也是。然后弗朗西斯掰开我的手，大喊着：“如果我死了，那你也不应该活着！”

然后我问他，那你爱我吗？

弗朗西斯微笑着，什么也没说。

加莱的高风吹散了他的头发，他就在那里直直的看着我。

“少自作多情了。”他说，脸上带着令人讨厌的傲慢，法国人的傲慢。

“为什么我要浪费我的爱给一个英国佬？”

之后我伸出手，紧紧的掐住了弗朗西斯的脖子，死死按住，左手的拇指扣住右手拇指，指甲一直掐入弗朗西斯的皮肤里去。用尽我全身最大的力气，用我毕生最大的力气，我在加莱的悬崖上掐住了弗朗西斯，让他憋的满脸通红，痛苦的呼吸不能，一丁点声音都发出来，最好就这样死去。在那一刻我感受到铺天盖地的恨，我恨他，我恨他恨到骨子里，我想要他死，带着那张该死的臭脸永远的消失在我眼前，此生此世都不要再见到，为此我几乎可以付出一切。不是我在拒绝他，从头至尾都是他在拒绝我，用花言巧语欺瞒我，每当我觉得可以信任他，他就会毫不犹豫的击碎我的全部信任。从头到尾弗朗西斯就是在利用我，他说的每一句话都是谎言，那些漂亮话快要把我哄得晕头转向，但他甚至不愿意继续欺骗我，从嘴里吐出一句爱我，一句也不。

他无声的发散着痛苦，腿蹦的笔直，全身都剧烈的颤抖着，舌痛苦的从嘴里探出来，却像求吻胜过求死。

我在很小的时候曾经这样掐死了一只兔子，它被猎人打中，没了后腿，求生不得，求死不能。然后我和弗朗西斯同时看见了他。

弗朗西斯皱着眉说，真可怜。他看起来不是厌恶，也不是轻蔑，我知道他处于同情，即便这确实残忍至极。

于是我伸出手，它温热到滚烫的脖颈，在我手下拼死跳动的血管，垂死的时候发出的小声尖叫，那是我第一次知道兔子也会发出声音。之后弗朗西斯咒骂我是恶魔，但我知道他会跟我做出同样的事情，毫不犹豫。而如今一个有着血肉之躯的人类，也将要像这样死去，这样用最简单的方式结束我的痛苦和他的痛苦我们之间一直以来的痛苦，却不阻止我，只是颤抖着伸出手，抚上了我的脸颊。

如同他第一次见到我一样，那时候的天空更高，草叶更加鲜绿，他用手抚上我的脸颊，温暖的，柔软的，光滑的，少女一样的手触碰到我的皮肤，让我的心怦怦直跳，不知如何是好。

我下意识的松开了手，弗朗西斯从濒死中回过神来，被堵塞的血液大量的冲回了头部，让他按着喉咙剧烈的咳嗽起来，差点跪倒在我的面前。我们打过大大小小的架，但在这场旷日长久的战役中我们两败俱伤，我不相信，我不可能相信，在他整个心里甚至没有一小块是属于我的，但他却要用毒蛇一般的语言向我肯定这件事情。如果我们都愿意退过一步，带着假惺惺的面具，相敬如宾的露出笑脸，用甜腻的恶心的声音做戏，那无论如何都不会到这个地步，让我们在悬崖边缘撕咬着对方。

我全都知道，最可憎的不在于弗朗西斯对我说的每一句话都是谎话，最可恨的而是他几乎不对我说谎。如果尖利的真相能够撕裂我，让我难堪，他就绝对不会对我说一句温柔的谎言，一句也不会。我们一直以来都在用心底的话刺伤着对方，语言就是我们最大的武器，两柄利剑一次又一次的刺穿我们的身体，让灵魂伤痕累累，却除了我们本人以外没人能看出来。

然后我又一次问他，现在你爱我吗？

弗朗西斯什么也没说，只是摊开手，用表情来否认一切。在我伸手够到他前他后退了一步。

“我宁愿死。”他说，然后向后倒去，一把拍开我要抓住他的手，从高高的悬崖上跌落了下去。

我跪下来大声的喊着他的名字，这一切看起来都缓慢极了，无论是他倒下的弧度，他那个胜利的微笑，他的发被空气中的水汽打湿，然后粘在脸上，那些海潮，海水的咆哮，撞击岩石的轰鸣，多佛海峡泛起巨浪来吞噬了他。

我就看着他消失的无影无踪，跪在草地上，嘴唇发白。这一回他应该死了，但我却觉得我不可能躲避他，我依旧还会再遇见他，周而复始周而复始的，我们一直都在一个闭环里面互相斗殴着向前行走，永远都无法逃避开对方，直到永远。意识到这个让我哈哈大笑起来，我笑的那么大声，恐怕沙滩上的游人都已经注意到我了。在这失去了弗朗西斯的瞬间我感到心情愉快，但是下一刻就好像连“心情”都无法理解，无法明说为一种什么东西。我看见海，晴空之下一眼万里，这个短短的海峡对岸就是我的英格兰，我的家乡。白色的白崖连绵不绝，这是英格兰对欧洲大陆竖起的屏障，从国土上拒绝着融合。高高的断裂带在数百万年前或许跟我脚下的土地是一块，而弗朗西斯的诡计就无法得逞了。

在下山的时候我突然的重新听见了外界的声音，游客的尖叫声，有个孩子在哭，但是这都无所谓了，因为我已经被海浪吞噬，快要沉入最深的海底。

最后我们都是失败者，谁也没有赢过生活。因此我正在慢条斯理地切着牛排。那些观众们已经回到了自己的位置，酒杯碰撞的声音此起彼伏，空气中都弥散着一股红酒的清香。

“我拒绝。”

在吃完最后一块牛排的时候我说，服务生难得腿脚快了一次，已经送上了甜点。弗朗西斯正在吃着松露马卡龙，一脸无所谓的在我面前把装着戒指的盒子给收了回来。我知道他是真的无所谓，无论我答应或否他都不介意，我没必要去做对我自己而言全无好处的事情。

这一切就像是没发生过一样，我们在去巴黎的喧闹都结束了以后才回到那个属于我们的房子，附近有人在拉小提琴，《一步之遥》⁵的旋律就这样由远至近，知道我们走到面前，才发现有一对老夫妻正在那个小小的凹角里搂着跳舞，缓慢的，却又带着一种迷人的热情，就连街头艺人都充满着性质。一直到一曲终了，他们谢过那位为他们伴奏的提琴手，却在原地分道扬镳，走向了完全不同的方向，就像是从未接触过的陌生人一样，仿佛刚刚的拥抱和情话都是完全不存在的事情。

弗朗西斯一下子笑了出来，我问他笑什么？他却说，他在笑这就是巴黎。

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.伦敦的一个私立高中，基本上算是贵族学校，边上就是白金汉宫
> 
> 2.在意大利的卡布里岛，悬崖底下的一个蓝洞，阳光从地下反射出来，整个岩壁都会是蓝色的。古代冰川遗留下来的海底洞穴，在海中像是大海的眼睛，深不见底，掉下去就真找不回来了。毛姆写的《吞食魔果的人》就是发生在这里
> 
> 3.西班牙第二大城市，加泰罗尼亚地区的首府。米拉之家也有被称为怪兽之家，整个建筑都由柱子承重，而墙体完全不承重，以至于整个墙面形状千奇百怪，想怎么来就怎么来，像是大海的波浪一样肆意起伏。是私人住宅，不过也会开放参观。
> 
> 4.路易十四的王弟，奥尔良公爵，为了防止出现路易十三时亲王叛乱这种事，从小就被当作女孩子培养，一直穿着裙子作为公主直到长大，几乎是法国王室弯的最放肆的一位。和第一任妻子英国公主亨利埃塔关系极为紧张，在公主把他同性的恋人洛林骑士驱除后矛盾更加激化，甚至导致了国王兄弟之间的矛盾，让菲利普直接搬离王宫，直到骑士被赦免才回来。公主也与那些数不清的男宾和洛林骑士导致的长期胃病中去世。但是当时的英法合作针对荷兰的多佛秘密条约就是考亨利埃塔公主前往多佛说服国王才签定下来的。因为那个条约日后爆发了第三次英荷战争，两败俱伤，唯独法国渔翁得利，又失去了聪慧精明的公主，又损耗自己白送法国成为了欧洲霸主，整个联姻的英国就是赔了夫人又折兵。
> 
> 5.西班牙语的著名探戈舞曲，在《闻香识女人》等诸多电影中都出现，顾名思义是一曲描述情人之间错综复杂又难以割舍的情感，无法靠近，却也无法原理。阿根廷的街头经常会有人在街头小舞池里表演。


	16. 格拉斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不过难得来说突然温柔起来了，大概快要结束但是真舍不得结束

“你老实告诉我，过去我不是干这行的吧？”我推开笔记本电脑问。弗朗西斯正在磨磨唧唧的收拾他的东西。他难得履行了那个晚上偶然的决定，说是在格拉斯租了一个短租的小房子，今天晚上我们就会到那里。

“啊？哦，嗯嗯对。”他头也不抬地敷衍我。“要是你这样一直写下去，兰波¹都会被你气的从棺材里坐起来叫你改名。”

“他让阿蒂尔改名关我亚瑟什么事。”我摊手。“我原来是做什么的？”

弗朗西斯这才停下来挑选那些永远挑选不完的衣服，认真思考了半天。

“社会工作。”

“鬼信啊。”我靠在椅子上说，“别是干黑社会吧？”

弗朗西斯耸耸肩：“半径八两。不建议在这时候追问下去的工作，我们之后要去意大利附近。”

既然他不想说，那我也就不接着问了，不说别的，光说我这个一般记者都学不来的肌肉记忆，总不能真是地下拳击的。要是突然惹上一大堆麻烦事焦头烂额的需要我处理，那也太划不来了。

在法国呆久了连人都会跟着懒散起来，从这里可以看见的塞纳河在下午永远人满为患，就好像全都不用工作似的，总有接续不断地法国人翘了班出门喝下午茶。

但说实话偶尔像这样写作心情不错。现在我算是明白为什么弗朗西斯会说我写的小说可笑了，毕竟我自己都觉得它可笑。

我将它重新修改了一下，包括名字也是，干脆就叫作活埋。

这甚至能算是弗朗西斯给它起的名字，看样子不是我认为坠入爱河就像是被就地活埋，连身为法国人的弗朗西斯也会有这种想法，这着实有趣。不如说有机会的话，趁着那些不知名的利益相关人还没有干涉我的生活，干脆把弗朗西斯这个奇行种也给好好写一写，都不失为一个好题材。

我花了两天才修改完这个不长的小说，如果出门旅游的话，我可不打算被编辑催稿。但是还没到出发我就收到了编辑的消息，反响很不错，以及另外一边的印刷似乎也已经开始了，他说要给我寄样刊，要求我给他地址。

于是我向弗朗西斯要来了格拉斯的住所地址，这让编辑惊叹了很久。

“我一直以为你在巴黎！”他惊讶地说。

“我是在巴黎，此时此刻。”我回答道，“但是两个小时后就说不准了。”

至于这个说不准，确实如此。火车延误了一个半小时，途中我和弗朗西斯因为谁坐那唯一的座位差点在火车站打起来，直到边上的旅客实在看不下去，皱着眉头给我们让了位，我们才尴尬的不至于站上两个小时。

到达格拉斯的时候已经是晚上了，途中该死的法国火车又被卡在半路，以至于我们不得不在火车上吃了饭，然后听弗朗西斯永远都抱怨不完的食物话题。

坚持three courses²数百年不变的法国人只会让我觉得脑子有病。

我们拎着箱子走出车站，一股奇妙的芬芳就扑面而来，像是什么花果，又混合着木制的清香。该说香气之城格拉斯³是名不虚传。

一个有着漂亮金发的女孩子手里拿着一块板，写着我和弗朗西斯的名字，看见我们，就大大的挥了挥手。

“莫娜！”弗朗西斯也丢下行李，他们友好的亲吻了脸颊就差点来一个大大的拥抱。然后被叫做莫娜的金发女孩就转过来看着我，我总觉得她和弗朗西斯有几分相像。

“这是我的表妹。”弗朗西斯笑着拍拍她，莫娜比弗朗西斯看起来要矮了快一个头，漂亮的金发蜷曲，被她挽在后面，蓝的发紫的漂亮眼睛确是如出一辙。她笑得优雅，看起来舒适又裁剪合身的衣着更是显得非常有气质，看起来就是个大小姐。

“之前弗朗丝哥哥说的房子已经订好了。”她说，“请尽情享受格拉斯！”

后来我才知道这位神秘的大小姐来自摩纳哥，她大部分的时间都住在那里，但也经常在南法的蓝色海岸一带转悠，对这一带再熟悉不过了。她的家里还经营着一个赌场，却说多亏了波诺弗瓦家的保护，才能这样顺利的经营下去。一时间我好像明白了是什么资本能支撑着弗朗西斯过着这样花天酒地的花花公子的生活，恐怕他们家族都不会差。

与莫娜比起来，弗朗西斯就像是个废柴尼特一样游手好闲。为什么明明是表兄妹，却能差的那么大呢？

所幸弗朗西斯的绅士风度还稍有保留，没有让莫娜送我们到接下来要住的地方去。他抢先上了司机位，却连往哪开都不知道，只能让莫娜坐在副驾上一路指挥着。

我就听他们有一搭没一搭的聊着那些我不知道的趣事，听他们聊着我至今还没尝过的美食，聊着各种各样他们觉得有趣的趣事，聊着难以想象的赌场经营问题，突然感觉到，前后座之间就像是有一个看不见屏障，把我和弗朗西斯隔了开来。我们在一起瞎混了这么久，却第一次这样强烈的感觉到，我们就像是两个世界的人。

格拉斯很小，并没有花费多久就到了目的地。

莫娜坚持要帮我们一起安置行李，最后弗朗西斯只好连哄带骗地把她先给安置在了客厅里，挽留她一起去准备晚饭的食材。我独自一人在二楼收拾东西，这里地位置不大，但是还有个小小的阁楼，阳台上种着鲜花，如果在白天到这的话，应该令人更加愉快。唯独尴尬的是这里只有一个卧室，估计是弗朗西斯故意定下的，就连想要跑到别处去都无处可去。

在我终于坐在床上休息的时候，一转头却看见莫娜靠在门边，眼睛直勾勾地看着我。也不知道她看了多久了，但是她那种观测者地眼神出人意外地令人恐惧。

“这样真的好吗？柯克兰先生。”她说话全无声调，一点也听不出她的意图。

“你指什么？”我是真的没有理解到她的意思。

“像这样留在弗朗丝哥哥身边。”莫娜说，向前走了一步，“实际上现在的你对他一无所知吧？虽然说不知者无畏，但是这样轻率地卷进来，也太需要勇气了。”

“……这不是我一个人能决定的。”

“不，只要你一句话弗朗丝哥哥绝对会马上走开。”她慢慢的向前，高高在上地俯视着我，不知道有何意图。“事先说明，就算你们真的结婚也不会得到我的祝福。我不讨厌你，但是这件事对我们任何人都不好，外界只会觉得你们俩发了疯。”

“莫娜！你在楼上吗？”弗朗西斯的声音从楼下传来，“叫一下亚瑟吧，晚饭准备好了哦？下来吧。”

我眼前的这位姑娘突然像是松了一口气，回到门口回应着楼下，随后转过头来，笑着对我说：“香是灵魂，也是神对灵魂的排他主权。对这一主权的顺服，也意味着香代表着祈祷，而神是祈祷的唯一倾听者。”

“你想说什么？”

“格拉斯的香气会引领你。”这个十足的天主教徒说，“香气来自于花的精魂，他们引导人们见到过去的影像，被深埋的记忆。在那一天到来的时候，愿上帝宽恕你。”

我这才想起来，法国也是个天主教国家。虽然这些在弗朗西斯身上一点也看不见踪影，但是莫娜显然不是。不如说是这样的女孩经营着庞大的赌场，这件事着实有趣。难道在进入之前都还要先祈祷一番，祈求上帝的保佑来让自己获胜吗？

莫娜没有留在这里，不如说这个小小的房子已经没有客房供她休息，她自有住处。我也乐得如此，莫娜的话语和眼神，无一让我感到一种被看穿的心虚。她的视线太深了，像是知道我的一切过去，也正在预计我的未来，我竟然有些害怕这样的人存在。

我醒来的时候弗朗西斯已经不在了，我伸手摸去，就连被褥都没有温度，空空荡荡的。但这又不怎样，总不能他把我一个人扔在这里，独自回到巴黎去了。昨天晚上莫娜的话让我很在意，这搞得我似乎连着做了几个讨人厌的坏梦，醒来却一点都不记得，只能像个老人家一样缓缓地起身，再缓缓地拿着东西去洗漱。

我打着哈欠下楼，正好就看见弗朗西斯抱着食材和一小束玫瑰回来，他看起来心情愉快。

“出门的时候正好碰见了花田的雷蒙。”弗朗西斯一边说一边把玫瑰给插在餐桌上的小花瓶里面，“他正好要把鲜花带回工厂，就送了我几支。”

我含糊的回应了他一句，他似乎还在为这些带着新鲜空气和露水的花朵感到高兴。“我还以为七月到这里什么都没有呢，结果他告诉我最近有不少活动。后天还会有甜品试品会……”

他一边叨叨着自己在路上听来的小道消息，一边把一支鲜花给插在了我的头发上。我还不是很清醒，愣愣的看着他，直到弗朗西斯放声大笑着连拍几张，我才反应过来，一把拿下了头上的花，跳起来就要去拿他的手机。他一边把手机给收到上衣的口袋里，一边拿法棍当武器来阻挡我的手，弄得面包屑从餐厅一直洒进厨房，最后我们不得不一起趴在地上拿着小扫帚扫地，以防进一屋子的蚂蚁。

弗朗西斯还煮了一小锅黑咖啡，这闻起来香极了，于是他给我倒了一小杯，防止我喝一口就想回去喝红茶。这一点没错，我实在不喜欢他喝咖啡丝毫不加奶这件事，尝起来满口都是苦涩的味道，香气却又留满了口腔，到现在我都还不是很适应这个味道。

“等下你记得好好整理一下鸡窝一样的头发，路边的蒲公英都没你蓬松。”弗朗西斯用叉子指着我。

“我只是刚起床！”我不满的按住我的头发，“要到哪里去吗？”

“该不会你打算就这样不劳而获吧。”弗朗西斯夸张的做了个口型，“租给我们房子的那位有一片花田，现在已经差不多是最后的玫瑰季节了，但还是有很多。我们得去帮忙。”

“我们可是说好了租金平摊的。”我吃了一口煎蛋，然后用叉子把他指指点点的叉子给打回去。弗朗西斯煎蛋的味道都格外的香，不知道他在上面放的是什么料。

“没错，帮忙收玫瑰也是同样的包含在租金里。”我们爆发了一场小小的餐桌战争，最后弗朗西斯叉走了我的一小块培根，而我叉走了他刚涂完黄油的法棍片。“反正都已经快结束了，我想用不了几个小时，今天能收个三四百公斤就不错了。你知道一朵玫瑰有多重吗？”

“呃……三四十克？”我当然不知道。

弗朗西斯挥着从我盘子里叉走的另一块肉，“2-3克。也就是说我们起码要摘几十万朵玫瑰。”

他一口吃了下去。

“啊！我的培根！”我才发现我的盘中快要被他叉了个精光。

“好啦好啦，几块培根而已，不要像小孩子一样大声嚷嚷嘛。”弗朗西斯懒洋洋的说，“等下我再给你煎个蛋？”

然后这个交易就成交了。

这回弗朗西斯没有再吐槽我穿的随随便便，他自己都像是一副要出门做油漆工的打扮，挽着头发，还带了一个有些颜色的墨镜，真不知道他是从哪儿弄来这么多彩色墨镜。然后弗朗西斯就神神秘秘的笑了，翻过来给我看镜架内侧，刻着一行微不可见的小字“made in China”。这回我对王跑到巴黎来做的那一大堆生意又了解了不少。于是他也给我找了一副，我不想跟他看起来就像是情侣装出门，却又难以拒绝他那个闪闪发光的眼睛，值得把墨镜插在上衣的口袋里，要是真的阳光灿烂到难以接受，再去考虑它吧。

弗朗西斯今天最大的坚持或许就是用了一根缎带发带，在早晨的阳光下反射着光，像是给小女孩用的那样。他却毫不在意地打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，就这样拉着我的手一路跑了出去。

我见到了他先前说的那个花田的朋友，雷蒙是个有些上了年纪的男人，与妻子一起经营着一片花田，给格拉斯的香气产业供给原料。

“很少会有英国人来我们这边。”雷蒙笑呵呵的说，“要在上上个世纪，英国女王还会光临这里的时候，还是有不少英国游客的。不过现在他们更愿意去尼斯⁴或者戛纳⁵，像格拉斯这样什么都没有的小镇就被遗忘了。”

“才不会呢。”弗朗西斯奉承道，“格拉斯可是南法重要的明珠，要是来南法却不去格拉斯，那也太可惜了。”

就是这个人，之前还说七月的格拉斯一无所有不想要来的，我在后面听着只想吐槽。

“柯克兰先生看起来心情很好的样子。”雷蒙忽然回头说，“要是能喜欢上格拉斯那就太好了。这里在很久之前是制作皮革的小镇，为了隐去皮革的臭气，大家也会制作香气产业，当时制作的芬芳手套可是非常有名的。慢慢的，格拉斯就转型为专攻香气产业了，现在的格拉斯，大部分的人都是从事香气产业，各个环节一环套这一环，成为了香气之城。”

我一边听着雷蒙的介绍一边摸了摸自己的脸，我在笑吗？

或许是被这个小城的氛围感染，居然有一天我也会像是这些人一样，傻乎乎的一路笑着一路走，该说弗朗西斯说的确实不错，格拉斯就像是意大利，充满阳光又充满笑吟吟地气氛。

他给我们一人拿了一只口袋，围在腰间。摘下来的花都可以直接放在里面。

“我们要两人一组面对面的收完一整排玫瑰，把开花的每一朵都摘下来。今天早上也开了很多，因此动作要快。”雷蒙一边说一边带着我去，一个小麦色皮肤的女人正在树下对他微笑。“这是我的妻子米娅，她会带你们摘一些。”

米娅的声音很好听，是个高大又爽朗的女人，一点也看不出她已经快要五十多岁了。

“如果看见一些半开不开的花，像是这样用指腹按下去，一下子就开了。”她给我们做示范，飞快地摘下一朵又一朵花。“虽然这种玫瑰不像是五月玫瑰一样马上就会枯萎，但是香水玫瑰和那些观赏玫瑰不一样，长得不太好看，开花的时长又短，在开花的时候没有马上摘下就会谢掉。”

“早啊米娅。”有个苍老的声音就传来了。我回过头去，一个白发苍苍的奶奶正围着布袋，笑着和米娅打招呼。

米娅也笑了起来，跟我们介绍到：“那是罗萨，从小到现在她已经摘了八十多年的花，这是她一辈子的事业，是我们格拉斯的老精灵，花田的守护神。”

“别这样，米娅。”罗萨看着很开心，“在摘花这件事上可没人能比过我。”

八十多年，这难以想象，她看起来依旧腿脚灵活，一点都不像是快要九十岁的老人，欢笑着与对面的年轻女孩一起，以一种快的惊人的速度摘下那些玫瑰。

“我要去另一边，今天还有一位帮工。”最后米娅说，“祝你们好运！小心蜜蜂。”

“前天我就是被蜜蜂蛰了一口。”我背后有个女孩说，她的皮肤已经被晒成了蜜色，背心外套着一件薄薄的防晒服。“这让我摘花的速度都变慢了不少。”

弗朗西斯绕到我的对面，顺手掰下了一朵玫瑰，夹在两只之间向我抛媚眼。

“我们来比一比，看谁摘得快？”他向我发起战书，又把玫瑰给抛过来。

“正合我意。”我一把接下了玫瑰，顺手的放进我的口袋中，这是我拥有的第一朵玫瑰。

我们就像是小孩子一样，幼稚的、热火朝天的比赛着，一路清理着玫瑰。弗朗西斯先塞了满满一袋，简直是用跑的举着袋子回到树下，把那些玫瑰倒在更大的布袋中，雷蒙在那里等我们，他等着把那些成山的玫瑰带回工厂。

而下一次更早的收满一袋的人就是我了，在从弗朗西斯面前跑过的时候，他朝我吐舌头，又跟我比了个手势。我伸出双指表示我的胜利，一回来却发现弗朗西斯都比我多收了好几米。

“要知道你们两个有这样的效率，我就干脆少叫两个工人算了。”雷蒙在午饭的时候笑呵呵的跟我们说。

“哪里哪里，就算你不叫上那家伙我一个人也能做到的。”弗朗西斯毫不谦虚的说。我在桌下踹了他一脚，他马上就踢了回来，却不小心把拖鞋给踢飞了出去，一直弹到我腿上。

在我们的面面相觑中其他人全都笑了，我张开腿，让那个老式的布艺拖鞋从我的裤子上滚下去。弗朗西斯伸长了脚试图把自己的拖鞋给勾回来，却被我一脚踢到了后面。

最后他不得不站起来去我后面取回拖鞋，并用英文说着很难听的话骂骂咧咧的骂我，看样子在这个南法小镇里英文反而是少见的，同桌的人不但没有听懂，反而笑着给我鼓掌，整个午餐时间都洋溢着一种欢快的气氛。

下午雷蒙给我们俩放了一假，而莫娜也来了，说是要带我们参观一下附近。弗朗西斯坚持说自己一个人也能对格拉斯熟门熟路，却被莫娜拎出过去的一些迷路案件，迫使他闭上了嘴。

“你以前经常来这里吗？”我在后面问。

“好久之前。”弗朗西斯回答道，他套着一件很薄的外套，袖子却没伸进去，就这样挂在肩上，被风吹得一甩一甩。“有一段时间我每年冬天都会来过冬，毕竟这边比较温暖。不过也有好多年没来过这里了，真怀念啊。”

“那时候连莫娜都还那么可爱……”弗朗西斯怀念的说，看见莫娜回了头，连忙挥着手说：“当然现在也很可爱！”

“我才不会介意这些呢。”莫娜轻笑着说。“我们到教堂去吧。”

“今天应该也不是礼拜日……”

“没错，所以教堂也正在对外开放参观。”莫娜说，“毕竟这里是格拉斯的地标，要是认住了皮衣圣母教堂，就知道自己在哪儿了。”

莫娜推开了教堂的雕花大门。

粗犷的石雕，被光照亮的天使像，整个礼拜堂都充满了一种原始的美感。正中间是弗拉戈纳的画，这里还有着香水圣母，那些玫瑰摆满了教堂，整个黑暗的石壁中弥漫着花香。圣女丽娜的像下面更是被花团拥簇，不知道是什么人，商量的给她带来了心爱的鲜花。

“在很久以前有一位虔诚的女孩，一生钟爱着花朵。在她生命垂危的那一天，外面正下着大雪，丽娜说，真想在临终之前见一见鲜花啊。”弗朗西斯慢慢的向我介绍，“然后人们到院子中去，惊讶地发现，在茫茫的大雪中居然有一朵盛开的玫瑰。于是丽娜幸福的见到了最后的花朵，安详的在玫瑰的芬芳中离开了人世。格拉斯的人们称此为奇迹，将她作为圣女安葬在这里。”

“Vocemea ad Dominum clamavi voce mea ad Dominum deprecatus sum.” ⁶莫娜说。

“什么意思？”我的拉丁文基本上已经全部还给老师了，如果我有过拉丁文老师的话。

“愿我的祷告如香陈列在你的面前，原我举手祈求，如献晚祭。”弗朗西斯低声说，望着那尊圣母像。他的声音很低，很沉，但是又像是流水一样，他很少会用这种声音对我说话，大部分时候我们都在高声吵骂、大声喧哗。

光照在那些白色的石膏上，把垂着眼帘的玛丽亚和天使一起照的明亮，嘴角下有个小小的阴影，像是露出了微笑。静谧的、安静的，不管是谁都会在这里感到神圣和安宁。这种越来越明亮的光芒，使万物都闪烁而耀眼，连不可动的雕像都被点燃起来，像是能够燃烧生命。就算是没有生命的事务，也会在这里神魂颠倒，心醉神迷。

圣歌的声音从远处传来，是一个人在安静的独唱。整个空间里都充满着祥和，我看着弗朗西斯，天光划过圆弧形的穹顶，也照亮了他的金发，睫毛被照的透明，在眼睛上投射下细微的影子，让那双蓝色的眼睛看起来泛着薰衣草的紫色。那些紫色，朴实、神秘，披着面纱，充满着芬芳。

他好像注意到我在看他，回过头来对着我微笑了一下。

我不知道该在这时候露出什么表情，只能躲闪的偏过头去，去请教那些高洁的圣女。大理石和石膏做成的洁白的圣女像却有在这时候变得冰冷，没有感情的眼球里空无一物，被雕刻的平滑光洁，就这样悲悯的看向远方。

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.让·尼古拉·阿蒂尔·兰波，19世纪法国著名诗人，不过因为法语的Arthur读作阿蒂尔，不像英文读亚瑟
> 
> 2.应该是叫做三道式之类的，法国人坚持吃饭的时候要按照前菜主菜甜点的顺序上，甚至有些火车站餐厅都要坚持这个，如果赶火车然后加上法国服务生那个慢腾腾的性子，地狱画面……
> 
> 3.Grasse，在南法普罗旺斯-阿尔卑斯-蓝色海岸大区的阿尔卑斯省，靠近意大利，因此建筑和食物都非常有意大利热那亚风情
> 
> 4.Nice，格拉斯附近的旅游胜地
> 
> 5.Cannes，在格拉斯和尼斯附近，电影界最具有影响力的戛纳电影节每年五月会在这里举行，同时也是格拉斯的花节
> 
> 6.圣经Psm.141:2


	17. All we love English food❤

上帝创造了世界上最完美的法国，随后他发现那太完美了，不符合国间共产主义，于是创造了法国人。

去他妈的法国人，去他妈的共产主义上帝。

不得不说格拉斯简直是完美无缺的，我无法想象住在这里却过得憋屈是一种怎样的感受。所有人似乎都坦荡又自然，街上的水管喷着夹着香氛的水汽给城市降温，整个小山城都沉浸在薰衣草的气息中，我比任何一天都更舒适的安睡。

在我睁开眼睛的时候弗朗西斯还在扮演睡美人，那双眼睛紧紧闭着，长而卷曲的睫毛一颤一颤的，不知道他在梦中见到了什么。他睡着的样子很安静，却不知道为什么总是蜷在一边的角落里，好像再靠近一点就会打到我，所以避开了一样。

我尽可能安静的爬下床，古老的木床发出吱吱的响声，我回头去看弗朗西斯，他没醒，反而皱起眉头，这家伙该不会有起床气吧？

幸亏还轮不到我去叫醒他，在我做早餐的时候就听见了弗朗西斯把木梯踩的蹬蹬响，一路光着脚，都快是连滚带爬的冲下楼来。他几乎什么都没穿，不知道为什么惊恐的看着我，简直像是在二楼碰见了入室抢劫的抢劫犯似的。

照理来说我突然在做着爱心早餐的时候看见这样一个暴露狂，惊恐的应该是我才对。

但我心情很好，这种早晨总是让人心情愉快。于是我搅拌着汤问他：“做噩梦了？”

“我在做噩梦吗？”他抓着自己的头发问，看起来绝望极了，天知道他梦见了什么。

“要是真的做了噩梦现在也该醒了。”我说，用手套把烤盘端出来。

“那是什么？”弗朗西斯捂着脸，紧紧的闭上眼，脸皱成一团，又努力睁开，从指缝里偷偷看我，就好像在看西班牙恐怖片一样，“深海软体古生物化石的肉质复刻版吗？”

“这是苹果起司。”我仁慈的原谅了他没礼貌的发言。

“为什么你的苹果起司看起来就像是有二十八条腿的古神卵。”弗朗西斯抱怨道，“你是怎么把它烤成鲍鱼形状的？”

“就只是模具而已，没想到你还挺会开玩笑。”我把那些可爱的起司给摆在桌上。回去端今天早上的主菜，我在市场上看见了一个可爱的小南瓜，于是把它买了回来。

弗朗西斯像是震惊于我完美的厨艺一样，连正在穿衬衫的手都停了下来，看着我把那个可爱的小南瓜给拿出来，它闻起来香极了。

“你是怎么把南瓜给考出紫色的？”他的声音都在颤抖，真没想到居然有一天法国人也会向我请教关于食物的问题，着实让我觉得赢了一筹。

看在他用毕恭毕敬的语气的份上我告诉他：“用火喷枪把外皮烤的焦脆。”

“里面是生的吗？”他似乎从来没见过这道英国菜，我也承认它看起来有点像是那种怪脾气的老姑妈会做出来的东西，如果我有那样的姑妈的话。

“熟的，我早就把它完整的放进去炖熟了。”

“拿那些像是爬了蛆的羊粪一样的东西呢？闻起来好象呕吐物。”

“弗朗西斯！”我把这道可爱的饭用力放在他面前，他看起来真是吓得不浅，也不知道是做了个怎样的噩梦才能吓成这样。

“这不好笑，吃饭的时候不准说这么恶心的话，你一直这样的话我们该怎么吃饭啊。”

“这不能怪我，他看起来怎么看都怎么像，那个，这是什么来着？”弗朗西斯连声喊冤。

“南瓜洋葱肉酱拌饭。”

“边上那个像是史莱姆的鼻涕一样墨绿色冒着泡的东西和旁边那一大根■呢？”

“那是苦瓜焗豆子和血肠。”

“我马上就要吐了。”弗朗西斯宣布。

“好吧，”我看着他真的有点脸色发青嘴唇发紫不像是开玩笑，“我承认英国菜在长相上有那么点不讨喜，但是尝起来的味道还是不错的。”

“只有一点？你确定？”弗朗西斯狐疑地问。

“只有一点。”我笃定地说，“至少这个南瓜真的很可爱，我会把它切成两半我们一人一半。”

“求求你，求求你！”弗朗西斯看起来快要哭了，他直接滚下了椅子躲在椅背后面，“我什么都招！求求你放过我！”

“这只是一顿普通的早餐！弗朗西斯！”我恼火的大叫，一叉子剁在他面前的面包上。“别把这个说的跟洪水猛兽一样，英国像我这么擅长料理的人已经不多了！”

“那是因为英国人的血统里就没有味觉！”弗朗西斯跟着大叫。“你又要重操旧业吗！你这个食物界的凶手，快跟南瓜道歉！”

他突然转身就跑，在我还没来得及发火的时候，弗朗西斯就抱着笔记本从楼上跑了回来。他跑的太急了，甚至从最后两阶楼梯上滚了下来，发出一声巨响，似乎撞到了头，整个人以一种可笑的姿势扭在门口的楼梯间。

我扑哧一声笑出来：“看见了吧，这就是报应，别再说蠢话了。”

“才不是呢！”弗朗西斯跪在地上，痛苦的揉着头，“我恐怕是被你戕害的那些食材的灵魂诅咒了。”

他踉踉跄跄的爬起来，看起来头还有些发晕，抱着笔记本在比较空的那半张桌子前坐下。

“我最怕的就是这个。”他嘟囔着，“所以我一直不想告诉你你以前都在干什么恐怖的工作，简直就是谋财害命，杀人于无形之中。”

“你终于打算告诉我了？”我放下铲子，把手套从手上扒拉下来，连忙跑去看弗朗西斯。他是有我什么不知道的资料吗？对过去的好奇心充斥着我。

弗朗西斯熟练的在浏览器里面打下一长串地址，很快就打开了一个简介又漂亮的页面，看起来可爱极了，好象还在过什么节日一样。

弗朗西斯的脸上却充满了忧愁。

“Allwe love English food.”

我读了一下最上面的标题行。“这莫非是……”

“没错。”弗朗西斯露出一张便秘一周了的脸，“这是你的个人博客。你是个美食博主。”

他哭丧着脸，就好像刚起床就发现自己家被三台黄色挖掘机给刨了个干净只剩下一张床似的，即便他肯定没感受过这种痛苦。

我拿过鼠标往下滚了滚滚轮，那些照片都拍的很精致，背景、摆盘和装饰的搭配都非常漂亮，途中还有很多风景照，看起来过去的我除了制作就是在旅行，这占用了我大部分的时间。

“这不是很好？”我问，“你说的我还以为我是什么穷凶极恶的犯人，天天拿仇家做香肠呢。”

“差不多了。”弗朗西斯气虚的说，“我觉得你用羊杂布丁拷问人是真的挺狠的，死和羊杂布丁之间这个世界上绝大部分人一定会选择死，大家都招的高高兴兴。”

“那可是苏格兰的名菜，只是看起来不太好吃而已，又不怎么样。”我回答。

“就是这个看起来无所谓的样子！”弗朗西斯用痛苦又愤怒的声音说。“那边那个像是被喷了一只鸡的血的碎成五六瓣的土饼是什么？”

“那是提拉米苏，傻子，你点进去里面就有食谱了。”

“它看起来就像是被放在地上踩过一样。”弗朗西斯抱怨道，“那下面那盆屎呢？我的天啊你还挖了点放在盘子里，你的勺子看起来就像是五分钟前刚刚喂过比格吃比菜。”

“那是松饼布丁，在苏格兰还是挺有名的。”我没好气的在弗朗西斯的哀求声里点进去，“我看看，先把鱼和大米一起浇上橄榄油和南瓜汤煮沸……”

“呕……”弗朗西斯发出一声干呕。

“干什么这只是非常普通的炖汤。”

“请你不要在布丁里面炖鱼好吗。”弗朗西斯苦着脸说，“你拍的这一步真的太像婴儿的呕吐物，但是好歹还是奶白色的，你到底加了什么才会把他变成黑的难以说是巧克力色的东西？”

“松饼粉、香草、白兰地、糖、黄油，和一些酱汁，鸡蛋个数是自由的。”我翻着自己写的食谱。

“你的整个厨房都自由极了。为什么这么多美好的事物和白色的炖鱼汁混合在一起看起来那么像排泄物？我开始觉得在某种程度上你也是个绝世天才了。”

“没有的事，这看起来好吃极了。”我辩驳道，往下拉了下去，弗朗西斯突然用手指戳着屏幕问：“这是什么？”

“圣诞布丁。”

“你在七月拍的圣诞布丁？”

“烤一烤还能吃，圣诞布丁能放很久。”

“不我觉得，它们第一次上桌的时候就已经发霉了，我的天啊上面白色的是什么，蛆吗？”

“是洋葱，傻子。”

“而且这个形状。”弗朗西斯的脸扭在一块，“就像个■头而你还用蓝火烤它。凭心而论你在做的时候下面不会感觉幻痛吗？我光看着照片都开始痛了。”

“它本来应该是半圆形的，纯粹是火给你的幻觉。”我踹了他一脚，“好吧，你这么一说我也开始觉得他长得有点像了，我们不看这个。”

“你看。”弗朗西斯指着一张图感叹道，“要是你都像这时候一样，种种大蒜，那世道有多和平啊！”

“那是巧克力戚风蛋糕！白痴！”我恼火的说，“你看下面，可是有切开的。哦！里面还有夹心流黄呢！”

“看起来戚风蛋糕有它自己的想法，切开后流出来的样子是在看起来像是大蒜在拉稀！”

“我可去你的！”我重重的锤了弗朗西斯一下，“都说了你不要用这么恶心的词语形容食物。”

“这是食物吗？宝贝你睁开眼看看，别让肉酱糊住你的眼睛，这是人类的食物吗？”弗朗西斯说，“连美国人都吃完回家创造了克苏鲁来形容那些深邃又飘渺无依的味道，你都没有考虑过到底为什么！”

“就算有些长得不好看了点，但是这个起码长相和味道看起来都不错。”

“这个像是粘着消化不良的屎条上面还有难以言表的黄色液体的白色球体是什么？”

“BBC美食节目推荐的洋葱蘑菇冰激凌。”

“真希望BBC能在播出的时候打个码。”

弗朗西斯又指向另一个。“你看这个。”

“色彩爆发。我挺喜欢这个名字的，起的很有气势。”

“什么都没有你做的这盘东西有气势，为什么这个面条是粉红色的？”

“天然就是这个颜色。”我回答，“这不是很好看？有的时候我也想把头发染成那个颜色。”

“我觉得你要是真的把头发染成粉红色或许不错，记得把毛毛虫一样的眉毛和下面少的不如剃光的毛一起染色，但是不要把扁面条染成粉红色。”弗朗西斯皱着眉头看屏幕，我才发现他像个老人家一样戴着眼镜，我都没意识到他什么时候带上了。“彩虹蔬菜拼盘到底是什么自创的词汇，你把茄子切片作为黄色，但是把毛豆烤成紫色，我不但觉得你的舌头有问题……亚瑟，有检测过色盲吗？”

“滚开，白痴。”我锤在他肩上，却被他的肩骨硌到手，我们俩一起痛的别过头去。

“你看看旁边的意大利面，看起来多么干净，清爽。”

“那只是清水煮意大利面！里面什么都没有。”我辩解道，“根本就没有味道。”

“就是因为没有味道他才好！”弗朗西斯高声说。“你还打算放什么？煮烂的苦瓜？还是跟意大利恐怖片里用的那些肠一样的血糊糊？我的天啊你看下面这个松饼，你是谋杀了它吗？”

“那个是番茄肉酱。”我说，“意式的。”

“没有人会在甜的松饼上放这种血肉糊糊一样的番茄肉酱，你至少应该来点蜂蜜或者枫糖。听着亚瑟，把食物煮成呕吐物是对食物的大不敬，这样以后可是会下地狱的。”

“我才没有做任何的呕吐物，你这个白痴，不会说话就不要再说话算了。你看这个不是看起来还不错？我可是做出马卡龙了。”

“我记得这个。”弗朗西斯一脸死相。“毕竟那次有一半都是我在做，所以看起来还是食物的样子，但是那个绿色的你到底是放了什么酱？我吃完以后起码有三天都尝不出甜味，最后去医院也解决不掉。”

“你问我我怎么会记得，看起来就只是普通的放了点糖。喏，边上也有个绿色的小蛋糕，应该是加入了同一种原料。”

“不好意思我记得那个，那个好像是咸口的。”弗朗西斯抱歉地说，“虽然大部分咸口我只尝出了海盐的味道，差点以为你打算毒害我。不过这个的话……”

我看着他，看他到底能买什么关子，至少我觉得看起来不错，上面的苹果切片和酱黄瓜看起来都非常完美，夹心里面似乎还有蘑菇。

“我不记得了。”弗朗西斯坦陈的说，“好像我在身体不注意用最快的速度咽了下去，之后失去了半个小时的记忆。因为你看起来好像我不吃下去就会原地杀了我，有一瞬间我觉得还是死了更好，但是为了阻止你继续毁灭世界，我不得不吃了下去”

莫娜到达我们的小屋时我们正在打架，两个人一路滚到了桌子底下，弗朗西斯扯坏了我的衬衫，上面的扣子绷了两颗，不小心踩到的时候疼极了，而他也被我挠的都是抓痕。于是他开始骂我像一只该死的老猫，为了表以尊敬，我差点把他指着我鼻子大骂的那根手指咬下来。莫娜熟门熟路的去厨房里面找了个平底锅和一个铁铲，哐哐当当的敲了起来。

“休战！休战！”莫娜说。弗朗西斯连着一个滚爬起来，换了只手指着我，我们俩异口同声的说：“是他先挑事的！”

“好，不管谁先挑事，你们要是打坏了这里的家具可有的赔了。”莫娜把锅子和铲子给放在桌上，那碗可怜的小南瓜已经被弗朗西斯按到我的脸上去了，说实在的，我果然还是觉得味道不错，浪费实在是太可惜了。

“你们记不记得昨天和什么人约好了？”这个比我们俩都小了很多的女孩像是我们的家长一样，抱着手臂指挥我们骂骂咧咧的收拾地上的残渣。

“啊！”弗朗西斯突然大叫了一声，从地上爬起来。“拍卖会？拍卖会是在今天吗？糟了！”

“什么拍卖会？”我一点都想不起来，看着这个只穿着裤子的家伙噔噔的跑上楼去，一阵翻箱倒柜的声音。

“弗朗斯哥哥本来打算参加香水瓶的拍卖会。前段时间就去把香水瓶给送到会场了，不过看你们现在这样，估计会来不及。”

“那个工艺可好了，我觉得起码值五千欧，当然，卖到一万也不会贵。”弗朗西斯从楼梯附近探出头来。“那个是一八五几年制作出来的，在那时候的工艺可算是顶尖了。当然，就算到现在也是，它的艺术价值难以估量。”

“一个什么都没有的香水瓶？卖到这个价格？”我觉得法国人是不是都疯了。

“那可是古董艺术！还能拍卖的更高。”他才走下楼，换了一件干净的丝绸衬衫，开始梳头发。“都怪你，搞得我完美的头发都有些脏了。”

弗朗西斯嘀嘀咕咕的跑回去洗头，我把那些残渣丢进袋子里开始拖地，莫娜也不帮忙，只是坐在沙发上看我们，就好像这样很有趣一样。

“要说是什么洛可可时期的艺术品我还能理解……”我把那个袋子给提到了门口。

“那是因为柯克兰先生是英国人。”莫娜说，“洛可可式在法国并不那么值钱，尽管在洛可可时期结束后大量的艺术品被高价倒卖到了才刚开始洛可可的英国，但是因为算是荒糜和王权的代表，到现在的法国都还是是比较轻视——当然弗朗丝哥哥是很宝贝那些装饰品的。”

“那个流氓一样的胡子混蛋还会很看重什么东西？”我狐疑地问。

“当然。”莫娜说，“你别看弗朗丝哥哥看起来吊儿郎当的，什么都很随便的样子。他嘴上可能发表着和大家一样的评论，但是要是真的给他看见贱卖艺术品的话，他满脸都写满了可惜，是个人都看得出来。”

她淑女的捂着嘴轻笑着：“当然，哥哥他自己大概一点都不知道。”

“虽然现在看起来忙里忙外的准备，但是真的把那瓶卖掉了的话，最遗憾的人还是他自己吧。”

“那瓶？”

“在第二帝国时期完成，但是没有对外公开销售，只做了几瓶的香水。据说是当时的英国女王非常中意，然后买断了它，所以就算是弗朗丝哥哥也只有空的香水瓶，里面已经没有东西了。”

莫娜掏出手机，翻了一下，找到了一张就好像在博物馆里拍摄的照片一样，这是弗朗西斯亲自拍的，银白色的瓶子上雕刻着玫瑰，在光的折射下大放异彩。它像是金属的质感，仔细一看又是半透明的，像是手工吹制的玻璃，里面还留着绿松石的颜色。

“就是这个，还在市的时候有个非常好听的名字……”

Moninconnue。

我看着瓶身上镌刻着的那行小字，轻声读了出来。

“陌生恋人。”

つづく


	18. 白墙之屋

我还是第一次到这种地方来。

这个阴暗狭小的拍卖会场让我感觉有些不适，里面的人也比我想象的要多，在这么一个小小的城市里，居然能聚集这么多的收藏者。

那些香水瓶在被飞快的拍去，少有竞价，大多数都是一口定价的直接拍走，丝毫没有拍卖的样子。

弗朗西斯就坐在我的旁边，他看起来紧张极了，不安的抱着手臂，甚至时不时的会咬上指甲。他穿着一件马甲，把刚洗过的头发扎了起来，还戴着一副方形的眼镜…我的天啊，他怎么能有这么多到数不清的眼镜来搭配自己的每一套衣服，我甚至不知道他在那个狭小的行李箱里塞下了多少东西才来的格拉斯。

他的身上还有一股好问的香水味，明明是在最著名的香气之城格拉斯，他的香水却依然在众人之中脱颖而出。这不是花的清香，而是一种难以形容的感受，要是在这种氛围里闭上眼睛，好像一下子就会来到凡尔赛宫，数不清的巨大镜子，安宁，华贵，金壁辉煌。

“这就是香的奥秘。”弗朗西斯说，微微把头靠过来，那些散落的发丝几乎要落在我的肩上，于是那股神秘而高贵的香气就变得更加浓郁了，我在里面嗅到了木质的气息，就好象在阳光下的花园。他甚至没有看我，而是紧紧的盯着主持人，看着她不停的拿出香水瓶，然后叫号，小锤一下一下的敲下，剩下的瓶子看起来越来越少。

就算是在这种时候他依然会察觉到我微妙的那一丝心情，这让我有些郁闷，好像我在他面前被剥光了衣物，被这样直视着，浑身赤裸无法逃避。

我的精神正是以这样的姿态展现在弗朗西斯的面前。

弗朗西斯真的太紧张了，就好象敲定的不是一个香水瓶的价格，而是一旦小锤敲下他就会人头落地一样，这反而有些好笑，甚至有些可怜。我看不下去，伸手像哄小孩一样拍拍他的背，却适得其反，差点把他吓得跳起来，直接惊叫出身。还好我们坐在最后，大家都在聚精会神地关注着拍卖台，或者看着分发的册子挑选自己心仪的香水，随时准备着紧张的竞价，没有人注意到我们。

但他这个过激的反应让我们两都有些尴尬，他一把抓住我的时候，跟我面面相觑着，好像想说点什么，又什么都说不出来。最后只是叹了一口气，莫名其妙的跟我道了谢，就重新看向了最前面的拍卖台。

莫娜在我旁边轻轻笑着，她总是这样，用一种看待小孩子玩耍一样的眼神看着我们俩。弗朗西斯已经足够不可思议，这个令人摸不透的表妹让人更加在意。

“真是半径八两。”莫娜说，她的声音很轻，语速又快，我甚至有些听不清楚。

“什么？”我回过头去。莫娜就摇了摇头说：“说你们呢，各个都是半杯水，多也不是，少也不是，直白的时候什么都敢说，不坦率起来支支吾吾。”

“我才没有。”我小声的反驳她。

“又迟钝。”

“什么时候？”

“正是因为你是这样的人所以才会反驳我。”莫娜说。“不过拖你的福，弗朗丝哥哥看起来放松多了。”

这倒是事实，他现在总算是安静下来，不像是刚刚那样气息不稳的样子。

“接下来的这个，很遗憾因为年代久远，我只能将它放在玻璃箱里展示。”那个和蔼的主持拿出了一个箱子，她伸手揭掉了上面丝绸一样的白色布料，露出里面的实物，台下却鸦雀无声，就好象被按了静音键一样。

弗朗西斯坐的笔直笔直，双手按在膝盖上，好像忍不住要上去把那个瓶子给抢回来一样。

“最早这是1856年在格拉斯制成的，在全世界只有一次生产的香水‘陌生恋人’。之后英国的维多利亚女王来到格拉斯的时候，对其爱不释手，说服配置它的调香师，买下了这一条线。这个瓶子就是最初的为英国女王制作的纪念品，表面雕银，内里是纯手工制作的不透明玻璃，在光照下非常漂亮。”

旁边的助手配合的切换着幻灯片，我记得这些照片，全都是弗朗西斯趴在桌上一张一张拍摄下来的，他拍摄了一整个下午，但是除了莫娜早上给我的那两张以外，我是第一次见到这些照片。

“正面上雕刻着玫瑰和名字，字母最里面是镀金的，这也是女王定下之后的设计。后面有象征着两国友好的一枚混合纹章，左边是法兰西第二帝国的鹰雕，下面有象征拿破仑家族的N字，这是只存在那短短十几年间极为稀少的雕刻。右边是英国汉诺威王朝的纹章，汉诺威的白马，法兰西的鸢尾，英格兰的狮子，爱尔兰的竖琴，全部都雕刻的非常清晰可见。”

台下终于有人开始交头接耳起来，无一不是在赞叹这个瓶子超乎想象的工艺。我没有真的拿到过，但我知道这个甚至还没有弗朗西斯的手掌大，他可以直接捏在手心里。看见这样精细的雕刻连我也吃惊极了。

“最下面并列的当时两国的简称，原本是作为秘密礼物赠送的，基本上没有公开，原持有人有幸从家族手里继承到了这个香水瓶，一直以来保存完好，基本没有任何损坏，现在以五千欧元起价。”

拍卖会场内又逐渐安静了下来。我转头去看弗朗西斯，他的鬓发挡住了我的视线，让我只能看见他的鼻尖，和他的唇，紧紧咬着下唇，就好象谁拍下他就要冲上去跟人拼命似的。说是在我搞不懂他为什么要把这个瓶子给卖掉。他完全可以自己留着，一辈子放在手里作为珍贵的藏品，他看起来比在场的任何人都明白这个香水瓶的意义。

“五千欧元，有人要吗？”主持又问了一圈，台下依旧是鸦雀无声，一直在作响的电话拍卖线也完全没有回应。“好吧，那我们看下一件…”

弗朗西斯一下子松了一口气，像是脱了力一样的垂下头，用手扶住自己的额角深呼吸着，最后我们没有等到拍卖全部结束，就先离开了拍卖场。

弗朗西斯去取回香水瓶了，只留我和莫娜两个人在门口。

格拉斯是个山城，而我们正好站在半坡上，从这里可以看见那些意大利式的小房子，被漆成柠檬和阳光的颜色，高高低低的坐落在小丘上。在这个狭间的风非常舒服，地中海的炎热似乎一点都没有传来。

“你看起来有很多问题想问。”莫娜先打破了我们之间尴尬的沉默。说实在的，我真不知道能跟她说什么，我们之间的联系似乎只有弗朗西斯，而我向来都不知道该怎么聊弗朗西斯。

莫娜站在那个石制的栏杆阶上，伸手拉住黑铁的栏杆，向后倒去。海风把她的金发和裙摆给吹起，在风中微微漂浮着。我就在旁边抱着手臂，等她继续说。

“但是我也没法告诉你，因为你们之间的事情我也不是很清楚。”

“这不是我们之间。”我打断她的话，“呃，我是说，我在想的事情不是发生在我和弗朗西斯之间？我只是好奇他为什么会有这样的瓶子，我以为他讨厌英国。”

“传下来的。”莫娜回头来看我，白色的遮阳帽在她脸上留下蓝紫色的阴影。“弗朗丝…波诺弗瓦家最不缺的就是古代艺术品了，虽然因为花钱大手大脚所以被变卖了很多，但是还是多的能赛个美术馆出来。”

“我以为你们是一家…”我这才意识到她这个语气，看起来像是与波诺弗瓦是完全两家人。

“当然不是。”莫娜露齿一笑，“非要说的话，我的全名应该是莫娜·亚历山德丽娜·路易丝·凯利·格里马尔迪，和波诺弗瓦家没有一丝一毫的关系。”

“至于英国的事嘛，就很复杂了。这你得要威逼利诱一下他本人火系才能得到答案，你早上就做的……啊！”

在一阵狂风下莫娜的帽子被吹开了，她一下子松手，灵活的跳了下来，跑了两步想要去捡。

我比她的反应更快一点，但是这阵风把帽子吹得很高，它在风中打着转，飘飘乎乎的，越来越高，有一瞬间我都觉得快要失去它了。

风却像是察知道了我们的惋惜之情，逐渐停息，白色的遮阳帽又左右摇摆着开始落下。但是那太远了，已经快要被吹到坡下，让我不得不一路跑着去试图够到那顶帽子，蓝紫色的阴影和阳光接替着照在我身上，耳朵里只有跑步带起的风传来的呼呼声。我甚至不知道我为什么要为了一顶什么都没有的草帽这样努力，这又不是我的，而我与莫娜也几乎了无关系。

在最后我的指尖碰到了草帽的边缘，抿着手指就要抓住它，却一下子跟人撞了个满怀，帽子反而被我向后猛然扔去。

那些蓝色的小花就在天上漫漫飘下，我才意识到我撞散了那人的花束，连忙从爬起打算道歉，却正好看着弗朗西斯撑着地坐起揉着手肘吃痛的哼哼着，怀里还散着一束整束蓝色的小花。

道歉到了嘴边，差点成为幸灾乐祸笑出来，但这件事毕竟是因我而起的，最后我什么都没说，只是捡起帽子，然后向着他伸出手。

弗朗西斯似笑非笑的看着我向他伸来的手，好像这是什么不可思议的事情一样。

“笑什么，摔折了腰站不起来了吗？”我问。

“那到不至于。”他握住了我的手，意外的冰凉，我想大概还残留着拍卖场的温度，毕竟那是个古老的石室。我用力把他从地上拉起来，他的左手还拿着那束花，看起来有些惋惜的样子。

莫娜终于赶上了我的教程，接过帽子礼貌的道谢。在这一点上我相信她家里与波诺弗瓦家全无关系了，如果是弗朗西斯，绝对别想看见他这样温柔的感谢。

然后被我在心里腹诽着的弗朗西斯就把花束低了过去，莫娜不接。

“给我做什么？我不需要这样的勿忘我。”她说，重新带好帽子。

“那好吧。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩，把那束被撞的有些缺角的花抛过来，我下意识的伸手接住它，之后才反应过来。

“那也不至于给我。”我拿起勿忘我就要扔回去。

“好。”弗朗西斯说，“是你撞坏了它，这是你的责任，处理它。”

我突然想起了一个多月前在巴黎的那个午后，我马上就要离开巴黎回到伦敦去的时候，正是弗朗西斯的一句“处理它”，让我不得不留了下来。尽管现在这句话让我觉得，或许这段不知道该说是好是坏的时光就要结束了。

弗朗西斯似乎也对这个场景感到熟悉，最后我们一同笑了起来。

那几乎是我们这段愚蠢时光的开始，我们的这段孽缘并不是开始于初次见面，而是从第二次见面开始，这是神奇的。

“Mon inconnue.”弗朗西斯说，“也有人把它翻成再见钟情。”

“去你的。”我把花拍在他的肩上，“别说这么恶心的话，我要吐了。”

“我才是。”莫娜感叹道，“我是不是应该走开一下比较好？”

“不，我们最好赶紧回去。”弗朗西斯像是突然想起什么。“蕾拉小姐说等下把香水瓶给送到我们那里去，但是现在谁都不在。”

“你不卖了？”我问。

“恰恰相反。”弗朗西斯带着点沮丧的说，“后来有人打电话来询价，最后暂定在7900欧了，说是过几天就来取。因为担心放着丢失所以先还给我了。”

“你要是不乐意的话完全可以不卖。”我建议到，我算是明白了莫娜说的，是个人都能看出弗朗西斯的沮丧。

弗朗西斯摇摇头，向前走去，那个有点歪掉的小辫子在他脑后一晃一晃的，看着意外的还有些可爱。

“总归都还是会离手的。要想留住什么的话，比起紧紧捏在手里不如放手，那样对他来说更好。”

他双手叉兜，全然一副丢下了什么担子无事一身轻的样子。既然连主人都这么说了，我也就不需要再管它了。

我向莫娜伸出手，她礼貌的像我点点头，轻轻把手放在我的手心里，让我牵着她从这个陡坡上下去。

一直到快到屋前的时候，一直沉默不语的弗朗西斯才突然的转过身来，一边看着我们一边倒着走：“对了？说今天晚上会有流星雨，那是真的吗？”

“我没看见消息。”莫娜说，“您又看了哪国的歪门邪报？”

“只是网络上的消息，说是在地中海附近都能看见。”弗朗西斯摆摆手。

“今天晚上我要回摩纳哥。”莫娜说。弗朗西斯的视线就转移到我身上来。

“啊！”我突然故作吃惊的指着他后面，“树…”

弗朗西斯猛地一回头，差点在原地蹲下，过了一会儿才反应过来我们在房子间的，这一整条路上什么都没有。这么轻易的把他钓上了勾，这件蠢事令我放声大笑，弗朗西斯朝我挥挥拳威胁我，又做出了一副长辈的样子，欠打极了，叹了口气说陪小孩子玩真是没办法啊。

我抓着他的领子晃他：“你说谁是小孩子？你自己才多大？”

弗朗西斯念着大人不计小孩过童言无忌，怪笑着嘲笑我的激动。连一只像个淑女一样的莫娜都被我们逗的哈哈大笑，尽管我觉得这件事没有那么有趣。

然后自行车的车铃声就响了起来，我下意识的往边上闪去，却没有车从我们身边经过。

“弗朗西斯先生！”那个上了年纪的老邮递员在间隙一般的小巷对面，另一个路口拢着手慢悠悠地喊，“你的邮包，现在给你？还是拿到家里去？”

“现在给我吧。”弗朗西斯拍开我的手，径直就走进了那个小巷。

“我们到前面去。”莫娜说，“反正两条路都会会和，我们去买点面包。”

“你看起来对这里很熟悉。”我说。

“从普罗旺斯到热那亚。”莫娜笑着说，“地中海西北就是我的王国。”

随后我抱着一袋子的核桃面包，一直走到所谓的“家”门口，莫娜就在那里与我告别，甚至没有再进去坐一坐。弗朗西斯还没回来，丢人的是，我也忘了带钥匙，不得不傻傻的站在门口，一手抱着勿忘我，一手抱着面包，食物和花香混合在一起却不难闻。

我这才意识到，我们住着的是一栋白色的小房子，在城区深浅不一的黄色墙边显得很特别，却又完全融入进去，让人根本察觉不到。有一瞬间我觉得这里很好，就像是个理想的小屋一样，尽管几个小时前我还和弗朗西斯在里面打得要拆家，再往前一点我们在吵架，更往前几个小时我们在那张大床上滚的就差没弄塌老床，但是在看见这堵暖白色的墙，这个小小的房子，又会觉得心情愉快。

“很不错，对吧？”弗朗西斯的声音就从我后面出现，这吓得我差点把手里的东西都扔出去。

“喂喂，又不是我什么时候死了然后鬼魂回来说话，有必要这样吗？”弗朗西斯不满的说，走向前去开了门。他把东西放在屋子的地上，转过身来，懒洋洋的靠在门框上。

“这里是雷蒙新婚旅行的时候租的房子，那时候他们两个还只是打算来这里度个假，逃避一下紧张的城市生活。”弗朗西斯说，他的声音又慢有低，或许他自己觉得很性感，但是我只觉得在这种中午时间听着令人想睡觉。“结果就爱上格拉斯，回了巴黎后还心心念念着这个地方。最后两个人辞掉原来的工作，跑到这里来创业了。”

弗朗西斯笑了笑，像是雷蒙是自己的孩子一样骄傲：“他干的真不错！然后去请求这栋房子的原主人，最后把这里也买下来了。怎么样，有点喜欢上格拉斯了吗？”

“我挺喜欢格拉斯。”我坦诚的说，大概是过于坦诚，让弗朗西斯挑了挑眉。“但是不代表我喜欢听着一群有口音的南法人从早到晚闲话，在这里连一句英语都听不见。”

“English。”弗朗西斯字正腔圆的用可以进单词录音带的口吻说了一个冷死人的笑话，一点也不好笑。

我把面包袋子向他抛去，而他笑嘻嘻的接过那些新鲜出炉的面包，深深的吸了一口气，心满意足的带着那些东西回到了屋里。

如果有可能的话，我会像雷蒙和蜜雅那样抛掉一切，留在这个地方吗？

虽然没有任何缘由，但我清晰的感觉到不可能。这个香气之城有着令人怀念的味道，我却对此有些畏惧，好像再住下去，会有不得了的记忆被强行唤醒，而我不想那样。

つづく


	19. 月亮的晒痕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是这样的谁都看不出来这首歌是我写这个的初衷（塔库：终于）大概好几个朋友都要感动得哭了，然而写的也不怎样，主要是我会唱这个，真的很可爱，大家请听

弗朗西斯彻底禁止了我靠近厨房，即便我的博客上明明白白的在自我介绍里写着“chef¹”。

他坚决的否定我，否定英国菜，把它们划作毒药，唯恐避之而不及。

这让我想起我和莫娜的对话，是不是要我再折腾一次，能直接从弗朗西斯嘴里逼问出所有疑惑呢？他这样一个厌恶着英国的人，为什么要跑来与我交好，同意我那个愚蠢的提议来与我交往，又保留着那样的香水瓶，这一切跟他平日的态度和观点都过于不合了。

但这样的话，仿佛我自己也认可了我的料理就是拷问人的毒药，这我是不乐意的，最后只好打消了这个念头。

在这个礼拜六的下午，弗朗西斯坚持把我拽出去找所谓的世界甜品冠军奥利维尔²，让我见识一下真正的布丁应该是怎样的。

“法国的布丁和英国的布丁本来就不是一种东西。”我抱怨道，“在英国只要是凝固起来的都可以叫做布丁。”

“但你做的那个是带血的冻肉！”弗朗西斯指责道。“趁现在放过所谓的英式‘料理’放过你自己吧！”

他停下了脚步。

“嗨！杰罗姆！”弗朗西斯抓着我的手一起挥舞着，“我们正想去找你呢！”

“弗朗西斯先生！”那个虽然我查到是叫奥利维尔但是被叫做杰罗姆的家伙正抱着着一个麻袋往回走，难道他要做这么一麻袋的布丁吗？这也太大了。

然后他兴冲冲地解开了布袋的口子，露出里面的树叶和一个装载小袋子里的种子。

“我正好去取了订购的香榧³。”他看起来很高兴，“在之前我还没尝过这样的异国风味，这香极了，闻起像是佛手柚，但是又不一样，我打算试试看能不能把这个放进饼干里。”

弗朗西斯终于松开了我的手，从杰罗姆那里顺过了一颗香榧尝了尝。

“这味道真是好极了。”他评价道，“下次我让朋友再来法国的时候也给我带点好了，反正他总是带着一大堆的东方货物跑来。”

王的脸就在我的脑海中缓缓浮现，我挥挥手打掉那个奸商的笑容，也不知道弗朗西斯已经给道骗了多少钱，他看起来根本不怎么计较财务问题。

于是我们一起到了杰罗姆的实验室，里面的甜点琳琅满目，那些擦洗的干净的不锈钢台面上贴着一张有一张随手记下的配方食谱。棉花糖被做成了玫瑰的形状，奶油上散发着花的香气，中间在装饰的那个蛋糕简直是艺术品。有几个助手正在忙活，其中有一位更像是化学家一样，小心翼翼的在一盆奶油状的东西里面仔细的滴精油。

大概是注意到我的视线，杰罗姆热情的给我介绍。

“那是早上刚刚提炼出来的，我就顺便带了一小瓶回来。”他似乎对这些神奇的材料感到高兴，“这种精炼过的柑橘香气比单纯的加入水果更加芬芳，只需要一小口就可以让香气充盈整个口腔。”

“看见了吗？”弗朗西斯在边上用手肘捅捅我的腰。“这个才叫做美食，你那个叫做研制黑魔法。”

有一位年轻的助手突然从后面拿着打发碗跑了出来。

“弗朗西斯先生！您终于来格拉斯了？”

他看起来非常高兴：“在巴黎的时候我就很希望您能来这里一趟。我还以为您不会离开巴黎呢！”

“只是比较少而已。”弗朗西斯笑笑说，试图跟那个学徒亲亲脸颊，但是碍于不能停下手里的工作，和杰罗姆如炬的锐利眼神，两个人隔着那个硕大的碗跟猫头鹰似的转乎了半天，最终还是作罢了。

我被他们俩的样子逗笑了，弗朗西斯还转过来，像是埃及的壁画一样装模作样的对着我转了一圈。

“你就这么想被吊上方尖碑？”我笑得更厉害了。弗朗西斯也憋不住，整个实验室里充满了该死的笑声，差点没给杰罗姆打出去。

另外一边的奶油似乎打发好了，杰罗姆去尝了一口，露出了一种微妙的表情，抿着嘴似笑非笑的。旁边的助手也尝了尝，最后说，这太酸了点。

“看见没。”我用手肘捅回去，在弗朗西斯耳边小声说：“大厨也会有失败的时候，你不能说我。”

弗朗西斯没有理我，毕竟杰罗姆刚给他递了一个勺子。他尝了一口，露出了比利时人吃东欧特制华夫饼的表情，然后擦了擦勺子，捞了一口奶油塞进我嘴里。

那股柑橘的清香一下子就在我嘴里弥漫开来，沁人心脾。我纳闷的眨巴眨巴眼睛，那些奶油简直是入口即化，简直和真正的香水一样，隐约还能分出个前中后调，我从来就没吃过这样上好的奶油。

“这不是非常好。”我叼着勺子含糊不清的说。

弗朗西斯忧愁的叹了一口气，转头对杰罗姆说：“看吧，我就说他味觉绝对有问题。”

他挡下了我的攻击，最后我们好歹没有在别人的实验室里吵起来，还带着那一袋味道好极了的失败品回去了。法国人对于那一丝的味觉差异的苛刻真是令人费解。

弗朗西斯解释说这是对生活的热爱，若是什么都不介意的，浑浑噩噩的度过一生，那毫无意义。

我质问他是不是只是想说我过的浑浑噩噩，弗朗西斯就开始装傻，哼着小调跟一路上的人打招呼。我们在路上碰见几个意大利来的年轻人，推着一些乐器和音响设备往芳香广场走去，似乎晚上在那里有一场义演。

为首的女孩似乎是主场，热情的用有些蹩脚的法语来向各位发出邀请。我原以为这样肯定会让傲慢的法国佬瞧不起她，却出人意外的发现，格拉斯的游客和居民都意外的接受了她的邀请。这里比北方来的更加热情友好，丝毫不会有那种乖僻的感觉。

弗朗西斯又察知我所想了，笑嘻嘻的挥着手里的传单说：“没人能讨厌意大利人——他们太可爱了，跟那些讨人厌的英国佬完全不一样。”

“那无时无刻的惦记着嘲讽英国真是劳宁费心了。”我回嘴。“比起来法国人可是更加臭名远扬？亏的你们能把每个邻国的关系都搞成这样！”

弗朗西斯大声申冤：“你看看这些友好的居民，难道不讨人喜欢吗？”

“南方和巴黎相差的也太大了。”我夸张的感叹，被弗朗西斯从后面轻轻锤了一拳。

天色就这样在我们的经行中慢慢变暗，把整个格拉斯都笼罩在蓝色的海洋中，好像行走在里面都嗅的见水汽，整个空气中弥漫着晚香玉的清香。

弗朗西斯在阁楼上折腾着什么。他就像是要把这里给拆了一样，四处都哐当作响。在一声沉闷的重物落地声后我终于忍无可忍的跑上楼去，大概是常年没有人来，也没有人清理，上面布满了灰尘，木梯上的红褐色也有些起皮掉漆。

我推开阁楼的门，不仅哑然失笑，弗朗西斯正坐在地上，歪着身子吃痛的揉着自己的尾椎骨，感情这个人最后丢下的东西是他自己。但是阁楼确实跟我第一次见的时候有了些不同：那个天窗被打开了，弗朗西斯还固定了一把垂直爬梯，他刚刚大概就在折腾这个。

“雷蒙跟我说阁楼上有可以固定的爬梯。”他细声细气的说，听起来真的摔得很疼。“今天晚上不是说可以看见流星…如果对流星许愿的话，什么愿望都会实现哦。”

“你真的信啊？奥丁可不会真的量产冈格尼尔⁴。”我笑了，他像个小孩子一样幼稚。我以为过了童年之后，就不会有人在热切的对着星星许愿了。

“相信一下总归是好的嘛。你这家伙该不会是相信圣诞老人不存在的那种吧，难道你没有收到过圣诞老人的礼物吗？”

“那不就是长辈趁着睡觉的时候偷偷放在小孩子枕边的。”我无所谓的说。

然后弗朗西斯就笑了：“真不可爱，我可是见过圣诞老人的哦？”

“怎么样？你该不会想说非法侵害他人住宅的私闯民宅犯其实是个大胸美人吧？”我讥笑他，弗朗西斯就顺着伸出手，抓了抓空气，“至少圣诞老人不会在眉毛上贴海苔片，还一路走一路掉渣。”

我下意识的伸手按住眉毛，才反应过来我又被他钓了一把：“你说谁的眉毛会掉渣了。”

“我说的是海苔，又不是眉毛，亲爱的。别在这在地方这么纠结，没有人会把你的眉毛错认成食物的，除非他瞎了或者一周没吃饭。”弗朗西斯无所谓的说，在我去抓他之前，快手快脚的一路爬上了梯子，翻到阳台上去了。我抬头看去，他就在上面探出头来，笑着跟我挥手：“你该不会恐高？”

“才不会。”我说，顺着梯子爬上去，我才发现他在顶端用心的用金属件固定了梯子，他刚刚恐怕就是在旋转螺丝的时候从上面摔下来的。我低头看了看这个高度，没直接把弗朗西斯摔折了腰可是真不容易。

我刚刚从天窗探出头，一阵强劲的风就吹了过来。弗朗西斯在我上面弯下腰，向我伸出手来，我正好能看见他的脸，他的头发在空中飘荡。他换了一件舒适的旧衬衫，挽着袖子，活像一个真正的工人。

我抓住他的手，一直爬到屋顶上，赤着脚踩在粗糙的瓦砾上，有一种奇妙的感觉，就好像在无人开发的粗粒沙滩上行走一样。我们摇摇晃晃的在砖红的屋顶上行走，对面有一只短毛猫，像是第一次见到人类爬到这个地方一样，新奇的看着我们。

然后弗朗西斯就喵喵的叫起来，试图把它引过来，却适得其反，反而让它轻盈的跑到了屋顶的另一面，警惕的探出头来看我们。

“我说了什么不该说的吗？”弗朗西斯郁闷的问我。

我啼笑皆非，他没准一句喵喵里面有十五个语法错误，我哪知道。猫没有直接跳过来给他一爪我觉得已经很不错了。

最后我们一起爬到了屋脊上，坐在圆形的顶端，在这里可以看见大半个格拉斯，那些灯火闪烁着，就好像地上的星火，一路绵延过去，跟还留有微光的天空就好像镜面相对。在广场的方向传来遥远的声响，明明从这里就能看见那些喷泉，却好像在几百米外，甚至在梦境之外，像在可望不可及的地方。

我们就这样傻傻的做到天色彻底变得漆黑发蓝，就像是少女的黑发，从天边一直垂落下来，最远的地方影影约约能看见海潮，或者是散在远雾中的平原，谁也不知道了。

弗朗西斯似乎有些坐不住，他让我坐在上面等着，自己就一个人嘀嘀咕咕着爬了下去，一路下进漆黑的屋里。我看见隔壁的墙上忽然亮起了光，大概是弗朗西斯打开了厨房的灯，他的影子时远时近的在墙上漂游，就像是一下子多了许多人一样。我就看着他忙活着，那个小小的器械里冒出了浅色的烟雾，也在墙上留下了投影。咖啡的香气就直传而上，甚至连屋顶上都能嗅到。

这个影子剧场着实有趣，芬芳广场上的意大利乐队在轻快伴奏，好像给弗朗西斯的影子配上了隐约。我感到脚边有什么柔软又温暖的东西，低下头去，才发现有一只小小的奶猫不知道什么时候爬到了我的脚边，把尾巴绕在我的腿上，弄得我有些瘙痒。

我伸出手去抚摸它的背，它舒适的发出了柔软的声音，把肚皮给翻过来——我笑了，不知道为什么它肚子上的白毛看起来就像是穿了件比基尼。于是我把这只穿着比基尼的小猫给抱起来，它安适的窝在我的手臂里，被我顺的舒适，尾巴慢慢的拍打着我的手臂，像是表达自己的满意。

弗朗西斯就从天窗探出头来，把一个野餐用的小提箱给放了上来，疑惑地问：“为什么你抱着那么小的一只猫？”

“天知道。”我说，“大概它喜欢我？在你离开的时候它自己跑过来的。”

弗朗西斯摇头晃脑的比划着，像是不想听我说话，至少在这场围绕着猫的小小斗争里是我赢了，他的头又缩了回去，然后是一阵上上下下的声音，弗朗西斯总是把楼梯踩得咚咚响，就像是一定要证明自己来过一样。这声音却只会让我想到小怪兽，我想象着像是像是小怪兽一样，会喷着火然后把屋子踩的咚咚作响的邪恶的弗朗西斯，不由得笑了出声，那太逗了。

弗朗西斯就再次从天窗里爬了出来：“你也不把篮子给提过去。”

“没办法。”我无辜地说，“猫看起来不想我走开。”

他朝我办了个鬼脸，提着一个小小的布袋子和那个篮子，向着我走来。之后我才发现那个布袋里是一瓶小小的牛奶和一些面包。

“我不知道小猫要吃什么，所以随便找了点面包。”他解释道，坐在我的身边，我们几乎贴在一起，却又相隔了小小的缝，弗朗西斯的热度就从那个微不可见的缝隙中传来。他像是对待小婴儿一样，小心翼翼地给小猫倒了一点点牛奶，然后又打开那个藤编的篮子，咖啡的香气就一出来了。

他装模做样的照出了两个瓷杯，给我现场打了一杯欧蕾。我瞅着他在上面跟鬼画符一样的画了一一堆长长短短的线条，问：“这是什么？”

“你的眉毛。”弗朗西斯一板一眼的回答我，我瞪了他一眼，不得不接过那杯欧蕾，至少我不想要被小猫给挠一道。然后我在他做第二杯的时候抢过了杯子，要在这上面画点什么真是不容易。

弗朗西斯凑过来，看我歪歪扭扭的画出一堆线条，纳闷的问：“你在画什么，默写毕加索？”

“这是你的脸。”我没好气的说，在最下面刮了几道，“这是胡子。”

弗朗西斯大笑起来，伸手过来就要掐我，却被我用胖胖的欧蕾杯挡回去。他一口把那些奶油给喝掉，抬起头的时候嘴唇上面粘着一圈白色的奶泡，像个小老头。

这很好笑，于是我也跟着喝了一口，现在屋顶上就是两个小老头了。

小猫喝完了属于它的那份牛奶，脸上还沾着白色的奶渣，弗朗西斯从篮子里掏出手帕给它擦了擦，伸手就要来擦我的脸。

“别用擦完小猫的手帕来蹭我！”我把他给推回去，就听见远处好像传来了一声惊呼。弗朗西斯示意我抬起头看，明亮的流星真的在远处划过天际，后面拖着长长的尾巴，像是一阵火光。

“如果在流星消失前许愿的话，愿望都会成真的。”弗朗西斯说。

“好、好，真可爱，您今年几岁？”我用温柔到自己都有点反胃的声音可爱的说。

“呕。”弗朗西斯装模做样的干呕，“你的愿望是打算谋杀我吗？”

“不，我的愿望是希望你快快长大，幼稚鬼。”我抱着欧蕾说。

“你不信就算了。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩，真的放下了杯子，笼着手闭着眼睛开始许愿。我看着他，一瞬间觉得好像看见了他还是小孩子的时候，也是这样，在一片草木的芬芳中，双手合十，认真的向着天空许愿。我不记得我们到底是什么时候认识的，又是怎么变成现在这样的了。但是他身上却时时刻刻有着过去的影子，一次又一次的掀起我的回忆。

我隐约记得那个时候弗朗西斯还更像个小女孩，不像现在这样横看竖看都是个多毛的壮汉。那时候的睫毛还是金色的，秘密的卷翘着，我在很近很近的地方看他，一起天真的向着划过的流星许愿。

“啊。”弗朗西斯用那个成年男人的声音打破了我微薄的回忆，“消失了。”

“还会有的。”我说，“你许了什么愿望？”

“说出来就不灵了。”

“不说出来也不会实现的。”我说，“你该不会真的跟星星诅咒我吧！”

“才不会！”弗朗西斯高声说，“这么稀有的许愿机会，凭什么要浪费在你身上？！”

那只小猫像是被他吓了一跳，一下子跳了开来。

“好吧，但是我不能告诉你。没人会把自己许下的愿望告诉别人。”他嘟嘟囔囔的说，又突然指着天上，“又来了！”

几乎是同时的，我们两个傻乎乎的一起双手合十，紧张的许起了愿。

说实在的，我的脑袋里空空如也，毕竟我的人生几乎也是一片空白，我实在没有办法想到应该有什么愿望。我对钱没有那么在意，也没有什么特别关注的人，弗朗西斯之前有次说我只关心我自己，结果到了许愿的时候，连对我自己，似乎都一无所求。我现在过的满足了吗？接下来应该要怎么办？就这样，像个傻子一样，在夏天的夜晚和弗朗西斯一起坐在屋顶上，身边窝着一直不知道从哪来的猫，傻乎乎的对着流星许愿。这是对的吗？我不理解，但是有一部分的我觉得这还不错。

最后我只能许愿，如果有可能，让这样吵吵嚷嚷的日子继续下去吧。什么都不用去思考，只需要吹着晚风就好了。

“那可不好。”弗朗西斯的声音就唤醒了我，我睁开眼睛，他凑过来，笑嘻嘻的看我，几乎要直接躺在我的膝盖上。“我可不想这样晃晃悠悠地过这种日子，我要忙的事情还多着呢。”

“所以我许愿让祝你的愿望实现不了。这样至少流星必须得在我们两之间选一个来实现。”

“去你妈的。”我一巴掌拍在他背上。

月亮就在海的那边缓缓升起，它并不圆满，比满月缺了一块，却足够明亮。去往芳香广场的人越来越多，他们似乎在跳舞，整个小小的广场附近灯火通明。几只猫聚在对面的屋顶上，被弗朗西斯用培根面包给骗了过来，最后我们有了一小群小小的卫兵，无所事事的这样坐在屋顶上看星星，来打发一个晚上的无聊时间。

“最后一首！”那个女孩的声音说，边上的人们似乎有些遗憾，但是依旧传来了友好的欢呼声。“送给格拉斯的月亮！[Tintarella Di Luna](https://music.163.com/song?id=1463333759&userid=357779249)！⁵”

“我们要下去吗？”弗朗西斯问我。我摇摇头，在屋顶上也能听得很清楚，而且我被猫咪包围了，根本不知道该怎么从这些毛乎乎的孩子们中间站起来离开。

于是弗朗西斯坐了回来，听着那些声音传来，越来越近，似乎正在向着这边走来。

_“Abbronzate, tutte chiazze.Pellirosse un po' paonazze.Son le ragazze che prendono il sol!”_

“我知道这个。”弗朗西斯笑了，“已经是上个世纪的歌了，米娜应该感到高兴，大家都没有忘记她。”

然后他就跟着那些游行的人群一起拍着手唱了起来。

_“Tintarella di luna！Tintarella color latte！Tutta notte sopra il tetto，Sopra al tetto come i gatti！”⁶_

“不要冲着我唱！”我说，“我快要被你的舌音弹死了！”

然后弗朗西斯就凑过来，故意给我弹了一嘴的R音，直到我按着他的脸把他推开。

他夸张的大叫着，嘀咕着自己美丽的脸。那些猫咪就像是看见了他的悲伤一样，跑来舔了舔他的脸，直接舔的弗朗西斯原地爬起，连忙沿着屋脊，小心翼翼地爬到了路边，大胆地直接在边缘坐下，不知道他什么时候带了一把尤克里里上来，跟着越来越近的小小音乐队一起唱了起来。

_“Tintarella di luna！Tintarella color latte！Che fa bianca la tua pelle，Ti fa bella tra le belle！”⁷_

他招呼着我，却没有停下。

_“E se c'e' la luna piena，Tu diventi candida！”⁸_

整个格拉斯洋溢着欢乐的气氛，这回我见到那个小队伍了，他们就像是过狂欢节一样，跟着乐队一边唱一边跳，一路走来。有的人拿着星星一样的灯带，有人拿着小小的手电筒，还有人拿着铃鼓，一路走一路拍。

“弗朗西斯先生！”不知道是谁在下面叫了一声，于是那个小队就拐了过来，闹哄哄的向着我们这里聚集过来。我抱起一直赖在怀里的猫咪，踩着冰凉的砖块过去，那些猫三三两两的，也跟着我走成一排，在后面一个接着一个的，聚集到了我和弗朗西斯的旁边。下面的人笑着闹着，还有人在讨论着这群猫咪，它们的眼睛在光下闪闪发光，像是另外一群星星，夹杂在天上地下之间，围绕着我们。

那些手铃就甩了起来，人群闹哄哄的唱着歌，调子不知道已经跑到哪里去了。

_“Tin tin tin Raggi di luna.Tin tin tin Baciano te.”_

_"Al mondo nessuna e' candida come te!"⁹_

弗朗西斯对着楼下送了个媚眼，一下子人群哄笑着，还有女孩子们夸张的叫着，就好像他才是主角一样。

我看见许许多多在格拉斯见过的人们，面包店的老板，花店的年轻人，蜜雅和她中学的女儿，在拍卖会场有过一面之缘德高中生，他们全都聚集在下面，洋溢着笑容。里面有人还拿着酒，一面走一面唱着歌，前面有人提着裙子，随意的跳着舞，这样又唱又跳的护送着这些从热那亚来的年轻人回到车站。很快他们就开始慢慢离开，弗朗西斯大大的挥着手，与他们送别，但是歌不会消失，而是一直绵延不绝的继续，就这样远去，送走那些月光。一直到许久之后，才彻底安静下来。

弗朗西斯还在弹着那把小的可爱的乐器，嘴里哼哼着歌，然后他看向我，眉眼弯弯，里面像是有许多话要说，于是我问他，你想说什么？

弗朗西斯却又故作神秘的不说话了，只是摇摇晃晃的转身爬起，却在站直的时候晃了一下，看起来差点就要从屋顶上摔下去。我吓了一大跳，几乎是不假思索的扑过去要把他拉回来，却扑了个空，反而自己差点掉了下去。弗朗西斯用力的揽过我的腰把我拉回来，我们一起摔倒在屋顶上，滚了两圈，幸亏我扒住了瓦片，才没有这样像个双味蛋卷一样，咕噜噜地抱在一起一路滚下去。“你想死吗！”我愤怒地说。

弗朗西斯冤枉的大叫：“我只是开个玩笑，你才是差点自己掉下去的人吧！没想到你这么轻易的就会受骗……”

“那你就一个人这样从屋顶上滚下去吧。”我爬起来，做出了一个要踹他的样子威胁他，弗朗西斯却用手臂把自己撑起来一点，笑着对我说，我下不了腿的。

“也是。”我轻松地说，一脚踩在他的腰间走过去。一直到我要从楼梯上下去的时候，弗朗西斯还捂着下面眼泪直流，嘴上却威胁着等他下去就要解决掉我。我哈哈大笑起来，愉快的朝着他像街边的小混混一样吹口哨，向他抛了个飞吻。

弗朗西斯一骨碌躲过了我的飞吻，看起来嫌弃极了。我才不管他，就这样带着战胜的愉快心情从楼梯上哼着小调跳进阁楼。

つづく


	20. 陌生恋人

人总是恐惧未知。因此在美国有大约370万以上的智障坚信着外星人从遥远的银河系彼端来到地球后会对一种相貌平平的两脚多面体无毛猿猴产生兴趣，并且从几十亿中挑选出最普通的那几个也就是那几个美国猴自己然后被现场劫走。

当然我的恐惧不会是那些根本不见影的外星人，也不是未来，而是过去。我知道过去有很多无法想象的事情在发生而且现在也在进行中，我至今对此毫无印象的原因正是因为我的恐惧令我遗忘。如果有可能的话我甚至愿意去威胁那颗星星，让他实现我的愿望而不是弗朗西斯那个愚蠢至极得，为了与我做对而许下的愿望。

我就在这样的混沌里做着噩梦，迷迷糊糊的，不知道自己醒了没有，直到弗朗西斯跟抖筛子一样把我给摇醒。

“亚瑟！亚瑟！”弗朗西斯焦急的喊，“你没事吧！”

“什么？我很好。”我从那些连环不断的噩梦中醒来，一睁开眼睛就看见弗朗西斯焦急的像是五分钟后地球马上爆炸而我还没收拾好行李来不及上离开地球的飞船一样。

“太好了。”弗朗西斯感叹道，手却没有停下，“我还以为你在梦中被变成弱智了：你一直叼着一条毛巾试图把它吃进去，还是说你梦见你在吃○？”

“白痴，不是每个人都像你一样是发情青蛙！”我一拳挥了过去，逼迫他扔下我，不然我是真的快要被他抖成脑震荡了。

“快下去吧，等下我们就要去博杜安那里。”

我这才意识到，整个屋子里都充满着一股烤面包的清香，而弗朗西斯也温情的穿着一条围裙。

要是他能在围裙下面哪怕多穿一点布料一切就完美起来了。

“你才是应该穿衣服的那个。”我一边脱下睡衣一边说。

弗朗西斯一把抓住我的睡帽，“啵”的一声把它拔下来，让我开始怀疑我昨晚到底套着什么睡觉。

“你不知道今天有多热。”他抱怨道，我建议你最好穿得清凉点，不然在路上就会被热死。

之后弗朗西斯就跑出了门，我转过头不去看他的光屁股在我面前晃悠，他却自己跑了回来：“听着亚瑟，青蛙是卵生动物不会发情…”

我把他放在床头的背心给揉成一团砸到他的脸上：“青蛙也是变态发育的典型，说你在合适不过了！”

最后我们还是在约定的时间前匆匆忙忙的出了门，虽然弗朗西斯坚信那位善良到愿意出7900欧去买一个空瓶子的博杜安先生不会介意这些事，但我仍然拉着他在路上狂奔。

在我们到达留言里记录的香水铺子的时候，我看见门口的一位老绅士正在和莫娜说话。

他看见我们，一下就笑了。

“好多年没见了，先生，我一听说有这样的藏品就猜想该不会是您。”

“…多米尼克？”弗朗西斯迟疑的问。

“对，是我，后来我跟着母亲离开后，干脆把名字也都改了。现在我叫博杜安。”那位老先生说。这样一位老人的母亲，他到底是什么时候和弗朗西斯认识的？

“如果是你的话…”弗朗西斯慢慢地说。

“该不会您想说，就不想卖给我了吧？”博杜安先生问，他看起来一点也不生气，脾气平和极了，“拜托您了，弗朗西斯先生，您知道我一直在找这个瓶子。如果您对价格不满意，再提高一点也没有问题。”

“我对价格很满意。”弗朗西斯少见的叹了一口气，“而且的确，没有人比你更适合成为它的主人了。”

他拿起手里包装的严严实实的瓶子说，这是我们两个出门前来回确认后包好的。

于是博杜安先生点点头，掏出钥匙解开了玻璃门上挂着的锁链，哗啦啦的金属声出奇的冰冷。我记得这家小店，但似乎是个懒散的年轻人在经营，偶尔开偶尔不开的，随便极了。

“那是博杜安的外孙。”弗朗西斯小声回答我的疑惑。

“你到底是从哪里看见我在想什么的？你会读心术吗？”我最后忍不住反问道。

“你想知道吗？如果要听的话就不能进门哦，要留在外面看店。”

“那我们进去你再解释。”我一边说着，一边跟着博杜安走进了昏暗的小香水店。

“你就在外面等等嘛！”弗朗西斯不满的追进来。

“好吧，我告诉你，毕竟你再好猜不过了。”弗朗西斯说，“我还原一下刚才那几分钟：你转过刚刚的转角，看见这家店的时候扬了扬眉毛，因为我们之前来过这里，你记得这个地方有个年轻人在经营，你的想象中接下来要见的会是跟那个人有关的人。然后你看见了莫娜，她的伞遮住了博杜安先生，在她注意到我们转过身来以后，你的脚步放慢了，因为你大吃一惊，没想到居然是这样的一位高大的老人家。你认为我跟你是一样的，所以才会这样迟疑的走过去，但你没想到博杜安先生却跟我讲过去的事情，这时候你在心里一定在想，‘天啊！这样一个老人，却和帅气的弗朗西斯谈论母亲，他们到底是什么时候认识的？’”

弗朗西斯掐着嗓子学我说话，学的一点也不像。

“然后博杜安先生却拿出了钥匙开锁，打开了这家店。这下就毫无疑问了在他们不是偶然才站在这里，而是这家店或许是博杜安先生的，于是你微微偏过了头，你很困惑，因为你记得这里管店的一直是个懒散的年轻人，偶尔开店偶尔休假的。为了解决你的疑惑，好让你脸上的那两条马克笔痕迹能松的和蔼一点，我现在告诉你那是博杜安先生的外孙，偶尔会来的那位美丽夫人正是博杜安先生的女儿。”

“呵呵呵。”博杜安先生笑着，“我第一次听见弗朗西斯先生这口论调的时候真是吓了一大跳，这么多年真是一点也没变啊。”

“倒是没这么好用。”弗朗西斯谦虚地说，“这只有对付一些像浓眉大眼的小傻瓜这样简单好懂的人才好用。”

“你才是傻瓜。”我反驳道。

“我又没说你，别自己认了就跑。”弗朗西斯耍起无赖。

莫娜跟在我们身后，轻笑着带上门。

“在这五十年间我一直在寻找陌生恋人。”博杜安说又打开了里面的门，带着我们向地下室走去。

最后他打开了灯，这是一个看起来很古老的调香实验室，所有东西都上了年头，瓶瓶罐罐摆满了墙面，每一个瓶子上都贴着标签，上面写着内容物和年份。我注意到下面的一些发黄的玻璃瓶，甚至已经是几十年前的精油了。

“那小子，根本就不来打扫这里。”博杜安先生轻声骂了一句，才向我们介绍，“别看着店子小，也是几百年的老店了，从我小时候开始就在这里学习调香，只不过现在快要荒废了。”

“看样子自从您走了以后就没有怎么再使用过呢。”弗朗西斯笑着说。“一点都没变。”

“埃里克是个好孩子，就是他实在没有调香的天赋和兴趣。”博杜安叹气道。

这位令人尊敬的老调香师就在那些密封的严严实实的古老盒子里翻找着，最后找出了一个银色的小瓶子，在手心里看了看，递给了我。

“那瓶就是陌生恋人。”博杜安说，“名字似乎，没有什么特别的含义，或许是没有记载下来。”

“陌生恋人？”

我有些疑惑的拿着手里那个小小的灰白色瓶子，它早应该停产了，没想到居然会有人像是弗朗西斯执拗的留着那个香水瓶一样，留着里面的原液。

它散发着一种很熟悉的味道，从我消失的记忆中传来，越来越浓烈，越来越刺鼻，玫瑰、粉红甜椒和东方香料的气味直冲脑门，甚至里面还有一丝轻微的血锈味，我却什么也想不起来。

我伸手按了按太阳穴，不知道是香料的气味过于冲击还是什么原因，让我的头有些钝痛。

“是啊，不过这个配方已经很久没有再使用了。”博杜安的表情带着些怀念，“大概四十多年前，我还是学徒的时候有问过师傅，因为他是最早制作出陌生恋人的调香师。当时的英国女王买下了这条线和秘方，之后就算是在格拉斯这个世界香水工厂，也在没有人制作过陌生恋人，这是我自己偷偷还原了那个有些模糊不清的废旧配方，当年趁着师傅不注意，从笔记本上偷下来重新制作出来的。”

“我可以打开它闻一下吗？”我问。小小的瓶子粗糙的摩擦着我的指腹，我把它在手心里转过去，可以看见上面用透明胶贴着一张纸片，上面歪歪扭扭的用圆珠笔写着“Mon inconnue.”

“这不太好吧。”弗朗西斯阻止道。“开启太多的次话，香水可能会变味…”

“没什么关系。”博杜安打断了他的话，“反正也已经停产了，没有再出售。更何况我有配方，如果喜欢的话，这一小瓶可以送给你。”

“喂…”弗朗西斯拉住那个老人，但我已经打开了瓶盖，浓郁的香气从微弱的瓶口溢出，看不见的香味击打在我的手上，在那一瞬间我的记忆好像回来了，又好像有哪里不对。

弗朗西斯就像是一下子慌了手脚，说什么都不对，急得像是热锅上的蚂蚁，又像雕塑，堵在哪里不知道该如何是好。

博杜安熟练的用试纸沾了一下那些金黄色的液体，像是黄金一样，在试纸上晕染开。弗朗西斯却一把拔去了那根试纸，我不知道他在做什么，突然像这样。至少至今为止我没见过弗朗西斯这么如临大敌的表情，像是下一刻就有什么灾难要发生一样。

“给我。”我用命令句说，不给他一点拒绝的机会。

弗朗西斯像个木头一样杵在那，咬着下唇，瞪着我，好像把试纸给我是一种不可饶恕的行为。

我吃惊的发现弗朗西斯的身影像是离我远去，又马上回来，离我更近了一点，让我搞不清我们之间的距离，我就像是在什么时候服用了那些翡翠似的印度大麻一样，陷入了一种微妙的幻觉。

在幻觉中他好像变矮了，那些修整过的胡子也消失不见，穿着一身铁质的铠甲，一身的血污。那个弗朗西斯用蓝紫色的漂亮眼睛瞪着我，大大的，像是沾着露水的鲜花，手里高举着一把华丽的短剑，看起来马上就要向我刺来。

“你要是敢再向前一步……”那个飘渺无影的幻象说。“不准踏上我的领土。”

真是个奇怪的幻象。

我一把夺过了弗朗西斯手里的试纸，那个调香师看起来已经完全陷入不知所措，不知道该如何是好了。

“莫娜！莫娜！”弗朗西斯一边喊着名字一边向莫娜请求帮助。莫娜摇摇头，表示自己爱莫能助。

“该结束了，弗朗丝哥哥。”莫娜意味不明的说，“该从白日梦中醒来了…你们俩都是！”

我就看见有个衣着华美的女人，穿着油画上才会出现的百年前的华丽大裙，像个幽灵一样优雅的走进来，像是阅兵一样严厉的扫过那些玻璃或是金属的香水瓶。

“人总是希望永远沉浸在平和祥和的梦中…”莫娜的声音越来越远。“从你到达格拉斯的时候应该就明白的。”

“我知道这天一定会到来，甚至希望它能早点结束，不要再留下无意义的幻梦。”弗朗西斯说，他和莫娜面对面站着，站在距离我很远很远的地方，遥远的几乎听不清他们的话。“但是真的遇上的时候，却又下意识的感到抗拒…哈哈，真是矛盾啊。”

幽灵总是那么严肃而疲惫，现在那张柔和的圆脸上难得的露出了一个舒心的微笑，手里拿着一个灰白色的小瓶。她拿起香水瓶，优雅的嗅了嗅，然后露出了微笑。

“我喜欢这个。”她说，“多少钱？我想带一瓶回到英国去。”

“等一下…”弗朗西斯打断了我的思路，我茫然地看着他，他似乎刚刚让莫娜把不知所措的博杜安先生给带出了这个储藏室。

我不知道他在紧张什么，但是又好像能明白。

“这里面是用了什么东方香料吗？真好啊，下次要一起去东印度公司看看吗？”她用无法拒绝的声音说。“新西兰和远东的战局都还不错，我想很快领土就可以进一步扩张了。”

弗朗西斯好像在抓着我的肩摇晃：“亚瑟…你听得见吗？你看着我，你看着我！”

“如果在英国手里也有像这样的香水产业那就好了。”女王说。“你说如果我跟法兰西讨要格拉斯，或是要弗拉戈纳尔的话，他会给我吗？……，你帮我去和法兰西说一声吧，说不定就能拿到手呢，反正这里一直以来都是争夺地，既然意大利和法国决定不下来的话，不如给英国吧。”

然后这个年轻的女孩笑了，“…开玩笑的。在他人的本土作战可不那么方便，也没什么正当理由，于情于理都对法国过于有利。更何况这里是法意边界，要是真的闹起来，就不只是两国之间的事情了，这对我们没有好处。相反的，要是被抓住把柄挑起其他无意义的战争就不好了，然后你就会冒出来一把卷走战利品，没错吧？”

她转向身后，我看见弗朗西斯站在那里，穿得华丽至极，对着她露出了一个礼貌的微笑，完全不打算反驳的样子。

我咽下一口口水，一句话都说不出来，破碎的记忆汹涌的从不知名的暗处涌出，一下子淹没了我，让我手脚僵硬，一动都不能动。张嘴说不出话，睁眼看不见人，我的感官被过多汹涌的情绪封闭彻底封闭。这些过去的回忆比上一次更加夸张，实在让我不知所措，只能看着那些疯狂的现实在我眼前一幕一幕的上演。

“……是吧？即便你可是……帝国。但是……”

“……英格利斯。”

我看见她的眼睛，但是我知道那里一个人也没有，就连幽灵都不是，只是我的记忆让我产生的幻觉。

现在还是七月，我却感觉好冷，好冷，像是来到了极地一般，快要失去知觉。

“怎么…”我的嘴唇像死了一样的冰凉，腿打着颤，连站都站不住，快要就这样瘫软着倒下。

弗朗西斯，不，他又不应该只是弗朗西斯，他向我伸出手。我想是抓住了救命稻草一样的用双手抓住那只向我伸来的手，它滚烫发热，像一团岩浆，几乎要灼伤我。恐惧和迷惑压倒了我，我动弹不得，无法呼吸，再也不能呼吸，我拼尽全身力量的吸入空气。

我拼命、拼命地，拼命地呼吸，拼命地在活着，拼命活下去。

“我们致死都不能为了自己而活，普罗大众就是我们的生命，我们注定无法成为一个自我主义者。”过去的弗朗西斯说，他的手里拿着五月玫瑰，那些粉色的玫瑰花娇艳芬芳，但是只消一天就会发白萎靡，然后这样干枯死去。

他无所谓，我也无所谓，对于我们而言，绝大部分的生命都应该是五月玫瑰，转瞬即逝。

我抓着弗朗西斯的手，上面什么都没有，我却看见他的手心里有一枚闪闪发光的戒指，那些过去的残影。他手心的每一条纹路我都熟悉，每一个波折上都有我的存在。

“我无法决定如何出生，但我要决定如何死去。英格利斯，你就是我的陪葬品，我们结婚，然后在同一个世界中被世人活埋，活像是行尸走肉，万事不得由己。就这样互相撕咬着被捆绑在一起，痛苦的度过下半辈子，而很多人可以从中获得幸福。”

“英格利斯。”长着花白胡子的老人家吹胡子瞪眼的说，“你听说了吗？那家伙彻底疯了，他居然来向我提亲，女王殿下，这是绝不可能的，法兰西希望认您为唯一女王，他要跟英格利斯结婚。”

“可怜的法兰西。”那个被尊称为女王的女子坐在高高的王座上，而我站在她的身边，俯视着下面。随后我意识到这不是在白金汉宫的大厅，这只是会谈室，没错，每周固定的，女王和首相的会谈室。

“可爱的法兰西。”另一位女士拿起了香水瓶，“竟然能孕育出这么美好而可爱的地方，鲜花、香水、美食，这一切都令人感觉多么美好。真想在这里住上几个月，只可惜不行。我想阿尔伯特一定会很喜欢这里。”

“若我不是女王的话，一定会搬来这里。”她笑笑说。“真羡慕你们啊。”

弗朗西斯向她行了个礼，亲吻她的指尖。

“怎么回事…”声音从我的牙缝里挤出来，过多的记忆完全超过了我的容量极限，我无法处理他。

面前那个金发的男人什么也没说，我抬头看着他，从世界之伊始至今的所有记忆一层又一层的覆盖在他的身上重重叠叠的身影交叠在一起，太多了，让我完全看不见他的身形。那些金碧辉煌的战甲，那些华丽的礼服，那些洛可可式地、巴洛克式地装饰交接在一起，像圣诞树一样一层层地挂满了他的身前。

“我怎么…我是不是快要疯了？”最后我说，尴尬的笑了笑，我甚至不知道为什么我要笑，捏着那只滚烫的手，热度却一点都无法传达到我的身上。“我竟然感觉…我竟然感觉…”

“英格利斯。”她笑着说，“谢谢你和法兰西的准备和招待，我在格拉斯玩的很开心。再多住几天吧！让我多住几天再启程回国。”

“是的，女王殿下。”

“真想留在这里。”她回答我。

“我曾和女王陛下…和维多利亚女王陛下一同来到这里…在一百多年前…”我的声音微如蚊音，心脏在疯狂的跳动着，在胸腔里大肆喧哗，吵闹的几乎听不见其他的声音。

我已经搞不清了，我应该是彻底的疯了。

在这么多天或是这么几年或是一个世纪来几千年以来一直陪伴在我身边跟我打跟我闹跟我斗气又跟我和解的那个家伙伸出手，轻轻的拍了拍我的背，像是抚摸一只小猫一样试图安抚我，却拙劣的难以言语。

“没错。”

他轻声说，却像是一锤定音，给我敲下死刑。

我呼吸困难的抬起头，又看见那双蓝得像冬日湖水一般的眼睛。

我看见湖面上倒映着我自己，千百个影子重叠在我的身上，构成了我的轮廓，构成了所谓的“我”。

血腥味突然在我的舌尖上炸开，我把嘴唇咬出血了。然后它弥漫到我全身，就像是泡在温软粘稠的血海中一般令人难受。我不想承认，我不想听见那些东西，我不想看见时间的痕迹，这非我所能承受。

我闭上了眼睛，就好象这样就能阻止一切历史的痕迹入侵我的身体，我已经不再疼痛的手，我的头脑，我的思维，我在被过去的我自己入侵。这太超过了，成山的记忆压倒了我，从一无所有的草原上，盎格鲁萨克逊人，维京人，诺曼人，最后出现了所谓的英格兰人。那些国王的样子，那些士兵的样子，那些贵族的样子，那些平民的样子。他们向我伸出手来，呼唤着我的名字，呼唤着我不想听见的名字。

那个简单的一无所有的盾形纹章逐渐被分裂，割开，一层又一层的图像把自己给挤在里面，每一次切割的痕迹都留在我身上。

盎格鲁萨克逊的十字与金雀，诺曼底和英格兰留下的金狮，连接不断的法兰西金鸢尾，苏格兰的红色狮子，爱尔兰的黄金竖琴，汉诺威的白马出现又消失，这些花纹缠绕着我，把我彻底吞噬。

但是正是他们构成了我。

我看见桌上的那个香水瓶，那些繁复的又熟悉的花纹，最下面那一行，是我和法兰西的签名，被他们复制下来，雕刻在了上面。

这原本是我们留下的…

“我好痛苦。”

最后我只能说。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，或者说是法兰西，像是给冻僵的人取暖一样，轻轻的抱住了我，让我在摇摇欲坠感中寻找到了一个支点。

我将头埋在他的怀里，听着他的心脏在砰砰的跳动，听着血脉偾张的声音。

这是法国的心跳，这是巴黎，这便是巴黎。

巴黎、巴黎。

“C'est La Vie.Anglais”*法兰西这么说。

つづく

*这就是生活，英格利斯。


	21. Épouse-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠警告⚠：以下内容和真实国家人物没有任何关系纯属虚构不准当真，无视警告的自己负责，作者不负任何责任。国名按照日文音节来写，时间在虚幻的20XX年，不存在的

“站住！！你就在结婚登记书上签字嘛！！！”那个胡子混蛋声如洪钟气势磅礴的高喊着。  
“做你他妈的千秋大梦！！！！”我举起会议室的椅子就往他那里甩。“现在再提国土合并你想看巴黎现场复刻大革命吗？是不是忘了国民都是怎么评价这件事的？荒谬！难以置信！加拿大！”  
“这怎么就加拿大？”法国困惑的问。  
被点名的加拿大本人从椅子上站起来，紧张的等着我接着说。  
“你给法兰西表演一下当时的法国方面的点评。”我说。  
“啊好，咳咳！”加拿大站的笔直，然后摆出愤怒又畏缩的样子，“真不敢相信！我都快要结巴的说不出话来了，多么荒谬！要承认英国女王为君主，无论是过去还是现在都是不可能的事情。如果这个提案在现在提出，提议者应当被送上法庭考虑一下叛国罪！”  
“听着英格利斯，你看路易十三可以背着国民和王室半夜跟英国女人偷偷证婚那我也可以！”法国完全没注意到加拿大声情并茂的演出，或者注意到了也没去在意，严肃地不能再严肃的胡说八道，把当年上司做的陈年烂事都给抖了出来，举起另一把椅子跟我用椅子腿儿打击剑，会议室里乒乓作响。  
“白痴的人说着白痴的梦话做你白痴的梦，我怎么可能以这个理由结婚，需要我提醒你现在连共和国都排到第五号了吗？全法国同意的人都不会超过十个。”我把椅子扔了出去。  
“超过了我们就跟神父证婚去吗？”  
“超过了我就把法兰西沉到多佛海峡里跟你冥婚。”  
“结婚了再离婚也可以！”  
“可以你个鬼，你这不是结婚这是骗婚啊白痴！你就是想之后从共有财产里分走一半而已吧？”  
“你怎么知道？”法国夸张的做了个吃惊的表情。  
“赖皮青蛙有什么破烂习性我还不知道，嫁给年长三四十岁的法国女人还少？”  
“你这么说就对女士很失礼了，曼特农比路易十四大了十几岁呢，婚姻不止和钱有关还和人格魅力有关你懂吗？哦对不起，我忘了英国的情商永远在负一层，理解不了这种风情。”他讥笑道，“更何况，哥哥我可是也有付出的，真签了离婚协议卢浮宫的藏品还得给你分一点，我也舍不得啊？”  
“舍不得那就什么也别做。还没结婚就想着离婚恶心他妈爬珠峰恶心上巅峰说的也就是你了，大英博物馆的藏品可是比卢浮宫要好得多。”  
“对了法兰西哥哥，”趴在沙发上假寐的意大利突然跟借尸还魂似的直挺挺的坐了起来，“那个，几百年前跟我家借走的画什么时候还呀？那个可不能给你们分家。”  
“对对，还有从我家拿走的东西吧？”中国从外面晃悠着进来，“趁这个机会一起全部还给我吧，强盗头子，小王八蛋们。”  
“呀，小意啊…在还了在还了。”法国摆摆手，“你看中国，我也把很多东西还有莫奈的画之类送到你家去了嘛，连歌剧都给你送了好几次呢，跟那个成天拍卖你家东西的原海贼可不一样。”  
中国的视线就转移到了我身上，看得我毛骨悚然。  
“你可别觉得在我家开个文化产品网店骗钱就是文化交还了哦。”他拍了拍我的肩。“对了，你们还在说欧洲的事吧？我一个亚洲的就不插话了，继续，继续打。”  
“英格利斯你好好想考虑一下。”法国顺着他的话抓住我的手，严肃的说，“你要是脱欧的话哥哥我可是会跟德意志结婚的哦，就回去说服一下卡梅伦嘛，万一人家终于意识到这保不住他的首相位置就放弃了呢。”  
“那可不只是骗票手段，是全英国国民的期望啊。所以你们就赶紧抱着欧盟结婚去吧，我祝贺你们百年好合长长久久和和美美共度一生至死不渝回头别又被打得人都没了让戴高乐三十二世哭着来求我拯救法兰西，下次我可不会再帮你了，去他妈的自由法国。”我冲着还在拿着手帕装可怜的家伙吐舌头。  
他在女王面前可不是这么说的，这就更加令人恼火了。  
说到底在过去的几个月里从头到尾都是被安排好的，法国自己跑去向女王求情，说是在我摔坏脑子这件事上他也有责任，会努力照顾我直到我恢复正常。也不知道伊丽莎白在想什么，大手一挥干脆的同意了法国的请求，而后者看起来只是纯粹的想玩我而已。这是一件极为机密的是，除了内务里面零零碎碎大概三位数的人知道关于我失忆的事情以外，大概也就只有二十多个国家知道这件事了。  
…去他妈的机密。  
法兰西真不是个东西，从我恢复了记忆也一并恢复了日常开始就已经耍泼到现在了，整个高层里就没有一个废物能按住这个神经搭错的法国佬是吗？非得要丢到我这里来耍疯，他们真该看看本国的意识体到底都在干些什么，然后把法兰西和帝国的亡魂一起送上断头台。  
“真是狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”他看起来也火了，“把我从加莱一脚踹下去的事儿我还没找你算账呢，要不是我的话普通人绝对直接死在那里了哦？这可是杀人犯行哦？”  
“拜托，我踹了吗？谁看见我踹了？那是你自己非要滚下去的好吗？要是那样能把自己摔死我绝对要去给你申请吉尼斯纪录世界上最蠢的死法非你莫属百年难破吧！我可是拉都拉不住啊！先庆幸你是个死不掉的鬼东西去吧。”  
“那是意外！而且是谁跳下去的时候撞到头结果只能在英格兰重新刷新出来的？太弱智了！你才是应该申请吉尼斯记录永久记录保持者的那个！”  
“那才不是刷新出来的你当玩网游啊！”  
“那你还真游过去了吗？太令人敬佩了你直接和澳大利亚一块儿去夺多佛巡回奖章吧！”  
“他不是早就在我这儿了，你当英联邦是个空壳吗？”  
“哥哥我这可是再给你最后一次机会，你才是，这要是拒绝了之后要死要活得就算消失了我可不管啊！”  
“别把形容自己的话拿来形容我！留在欧盟才是会害我你能理解吗？还是说你拉着大家创建欧盟就是想来搞死我啊！”我抓住法国的领子大喊。难怪呢，在过去那段迷雾一般的记忆时我似乎对这件事格外上手，甚至不需要思考手就已经自己把他提起来了，真不愧是我的手，这就是刻在英国人民DNA中的记忆，天崩地裂都改变不了这个血统。  
“听着英格利斯，不要什么都往DNA里刻，人不能至少不应该。”法国严肃的说，然后他不顾我还抓着他，拢着手对外面高喊：“医生！外面有谁是医生吗？医生！有个精神病的被害妄想发作了！谁来一下！医生！”  
“医生要来了第一个应该把你给送进太平间冷冻起来才对，死人为什么还能在外面手舞足蹈的说话？走在路上可别吓死一路人，你这该死的中世纪亡魂遗害！”我诅咒道。  
“诶？叫我？”俄罗斯从门外探出头，我和法国对视了一眼，思考了一秒，一起把他给推出了门外。  
“没人找你！”  
“都是你害得，什么东西都给召唤出来了。”法国抱怨着。“就你这样还想一个人离开欧洲和欧洲划清界限，除非你哪天海底装上火箭炮开着国土直接冲到北美洲去否则你这辈子别妄想着离开了。”  
“我在这里住的好好的气候洋流经纬度都这么合适何必要走？大不列颠岛在这里根本就是完美的，除了对面还有个碍眼又该死的国家。”我反问，“这边还是建议你直接把国土沉到海里去整个欧洲就能和平几个倍了呢，马上就要来的第七次反法同盟都可以原地解散。”  
“哈！要是你那个时候乖乖听我的话说服梅杰带领英国加入欧元区的话现在肯定就不是这样了，你看看规章上面都白纸黑字的写了加入就要使用统一货币，错全都在不肯加入欧元区的你那里吧！”  
“是哦是哦，会被你们这些该死的欧元国拖着共沉沦是吗？我可不想被拖累的背上债务危机，要破产自己申请去别来拖我下水！说到底你不过就是想拉我陪葬而已！”  
“我哪里错了吗？要死怎么可以我一个人死，还是我们一起殉情吧你也不准活着。”法国趾高气扬的拿鼻孔看我，被我一拳正正好好打在下巴上，打了个人仰马翻。他顺手揪住了我的头发，不管我在高呼放手，愣是把我一起给拖到了地上去，才翻身把我按在下面回敬了我一拳。我抬手就揪住了他的长发，扯的他直喊痛，歪着身子给我让出可乘之机，反过来把他给揍进地毯里去。  
“你倒是说说每年从我那拿的八十亿英镑跑哪儿去了啊？买你那堆能撑三十个时装秀场春夏秋冬各一间屋的定制礼服去了吗？”我给了他一拳。  
“时尚是立国之本好吗你这个穷酸的乡下野人，不开化的山顶洞人！哥哥我可是强忍着忍受了你这么多天难看的要命的品位没有把你打进水泥柱里拿去给秀场撑台啊！我真是太伟大了！天生伟大！”法国一个翻滚把我按在下面，真的很不给面子的反手就是一巴掌，抽得我脸火辣辣的痛。为了缓解这种疼痛我只好多送了两巴掌还给他，他却高声咒骂着我居然敢抽他“绝世美丽的脸”。  
“哟嗬！那你就这样伟大的破产成为世界第一个因为自己瞎搞导致巨型贸易联盟破产的美好国度吧！我可拜拜了您类我保证每隔五百年会给你上个坟假装缅怀一下。”  
“那也得保证五百年后英伦三岛还没有原地沉没才行吧？”  
“要是大不列颠群岛会沉没那欧洲也早没了一半了你是白痴吗？！”  
“哎呀～果然还是这样习惯点，那样卿卿我我的也太恶心了。”一直在看戏的中国悠悠的说。“对了英格利斯哟，你记不记得你还欠我一百五十万镑…”  
“我记得呢。”我冷笑着说，“我还记得某人乘人之危假装真情实感想着骗钱，我信你个大头鬼。”  
“欸？反正也有人愿意拿六百五十万磅来赌美国大统领花落谁家，稍微分我一点也不是什么大事儿嘛。”  
“请你直接去和那些有钱没处花的白痴赌去好吗？”  
“害，算了！被发现那就没办法了，太可惜了。”他看起来丝毫没有可惜这笔天上掉下的馅饼，反而悠悠的跑到跟我们正好隔了会议桌的对面坐下，拿出一包瓜子津津有味的吃了起来。中国人传闻中的总是冲在吃瓜看戏最前线没得瓜吃就吃瓜子的传闻简直名不虚传，仔细想想这家伙简直从失忆的我刚到法国开始就已经全线蹲好点就等着直播看戏了，甚至连途中核聚变般惨烈的事也都只是因他而起的，光看见他我的手都已经开始痛了。  
“中国！中国！你评评理！这合理吗！这一切真的合理吗？”法国从桌下谈起头来，扒着桌板防止被我直接按下去。“这家伙不但不使用规定的统一货币还现在闹得要分家！当初是谁要死要活非要进来还低声下气的来求人了，现在一句要分开就立马想分开，真花点钱就当自己是大爷了。”  
“那你们这个不就是桩爱情买卖吗？你看爱那么意外用心浇灌真爱枯萎才明白爱情不是你想买想买就能买这不是买卖千金来买都不卖。”  
“我呸。”我忍不住皱起脸。  
“哥哥我的爱情这没品的原始人还配不上呢！”法国也皱起眉头喊冤。  
“早上好中国先生。在练习早口言叶吗？啊，用您的话说，是在联系单口相声吗？”日本也推门进来。  
“那叫绕口令，这两个才是来演相声的。还不都是法兰西叫我点评一下，也不给我点新闻稿费，白做解说员了。吃瓜子吗？”  
“真的十分抱歉，在我家是不能在这种地方吃瓜子这类东西的，尤其是这种固定的绒毯上，清洗起来非常麻烦。所以您最好也慎重考虑一下还要不要继续吃瓜子…”  
“哎哟，那就太可惜了，我还想打折卖给你的嘞。”中国像仓鼠一样咔嚓咔嚓的吃着瓜子。  
“如果价钱合适的话我可以回去商讨一下确定方案再回来采购，在那之前我会积极考虑的。”  
“啊对了，你之前怎么没来巴黎吗？难得大家都来看戏顺便开了几个会研究该怎么玩英格利斯比较好了…”  
“啊，因为正好和同人展撞期了，但是又有预订了出摊不方便更改，所以就没去巴黎…”  
“哈？！”我打断了他们俩的对话，法国扑在桌上连连摆手，“嘘——！嘘——！喂！怎么这样！我不是说不要说出来的吗？！”  
“对哦！”那个看起来纯真无害的家伙用纯真无害的语气纯真无害地说，纯真无害的一拍脑门一敲手，“那真对不起啊…”  
“这不是已经全说出来了嘛！！”  
我一巴掌拍在桌上，狞笑着回头看那个一边尬笑一边后退的家伙，法国看起来心虚极了。  
这王八蛋，欺骗我感情玩的津津有味也就算了，还幸灾乐祸的拉着全世界一起开会玩我，一想到这群狗东西跟我在一起的时候看似陌生人实际心里没准都快笑得岔了气我就想哪里来个小行星直接摧毁地球得了，真希望那群美国傻冒争气一点用相信的心换来外星人入侵。  
“……毕竟我好喜欢看男人扯头花，女人也可以。”罪魁祸首的中国正忙着嗑瓜子，看着快乐极了。  
“早啊英格利斯！怎么样，喜欢cd吗？”穿着正装的匈牙利就冒了出来，笑眯眯的拍拍我的肩。  
难怪，我这才想起她手上的伤疤，那些都是在中古时代的一场又一场战争中留下的，在过去她可是东欧的女武神。不如说普鲁士在那天晚上活着走出酒吧真是了不起，这么一想我居然徒手架住匈牙利这件事好像显得更加了不起了一点。  
“挺好。”我简短的回答她。“姑且问一下Tape Five的灵感原型是我手里的这东西吗？”  
“哥哥我可不是东西！”法国抗议道。  
“确实！你可真他妈的不是个东西！”我顺着他的话说。“当时你跟我说的话有一句话是真话吗？”  
“有百分之九十九都是。”法国抓着我的手把它从自己的领子上拽下来，“要隐瞒一件事最好的办法不是撒一千个谎而是除了真相以外全盘托出，其他都是你自己硬生生脑补出三部凡尔赛的而已。所有的事情都是你自作主张决定的哦？连合租也是你先提出的哦？对吧？”他给中国抛了个眼色，却被后者半路拍到地上去。  
“那是我随口一说，谁知道你们就这么抬着我走了啊？”  
“别害羞嘛，同居又不是一次两次的事这么纯情做什么呀？如果你忘了我就好心提醒一下你，好像英格兰的纹章上整整六百年的印着法兰西纹章吧？早在中世纪的时候就已经是哥哥我的属地了呢，这么自觉真想不到啊。”  
“别随意曲解我的意思。”我怒声说，“那是英格兰国王即法兰西国王的意思，你才是我的国土。”  
“只有你自己这么觉得吧！但凡是个人看见过去的英格兰纹章都理解的：至少有四分之一的领土属于法兰西。”  
“现在早就没有了！”我从口袋里掏出国徽，“你看好了，这上面哪来的金鸢尾？”  
法国就凑到我的手前，皱着眉头仔细的端详着那个小小的徽章，然后读：“恶有恶报。你还真是比我想象的更有自知之明啊。”  
“读完好吗下面写着天赋人权。”  
“那些狗爬一样的蚂蚁是英文吗？”法国装模作样的问，“我只是把上面的法语读出来了而已，没想到你这么热爱法语，我可感动了。”  
“那就是给法国人看得，你个白痴。”我锤了他一下，“说你们恶有恶报呢！”  
“相信我亲爱的，你要是真的这么想的话赶紧改国徽。”法国大笑出声，“任何一个会法语的人看见这个国徽都会读出：英国，恶有恶报！比利时！”  
完全没关注我们的比利时好像被吓了一跳，转过头来问：“怎么了吗？”  
“你读一下这个。”法国夺过我手里的徽章就给比利时拿去看。  
“恶有恶报。”这个欧洲少有的法语区国家认真的读出来，之后才说，“哎，这不是英国的标志吗？”  
法国笑嘻嘻的转了过来。  
“这是个意外。”我一把抢回国徽，鼻子都快给气歪了，“除了你们哪有人会把法语优先在英语前？”  
“不好意思，我想你想着辱骂的所有人都是法语优先于英语的。”法国笑得非常嚣张。“怎么了？脸这么红，该不会还在害羞那些事吧？别担心只是同居而已，很正常嘛，又不是千年老樱桃被白白骗了下海，你什么情况我还不清楚了？”  
“哼，”我冷笑着，“用不着你担心，我怎么隐约记得上一次同居还是你死皮赖脸的要和戴高乐先生一起赖在我家毕竟差点被灭国了啊？”  
“过去的事情就让他随风而去吧！老揪着这么久之前的事不放的话之后会变成讨人厌的老头子的哦？”  
“还是说你因为觉得自己被骗了觉得很亏？”他坏笑着说。“我全都还记得哦那时候你说……”  
“你要是敢说出去……”我威胁道。  
“哈，用这种语气说话却满脸通红，偶尔你还有点可爱嘛。别像个唧唧歪歪的纯洁老修女丢了第一次一样满地闹事又不是一次两次这么紧张做什么。”他伸手来捏我的脸，被我直接一掌扇的转了半个圈。  
“德意志——”法国捂着脸，一回头就看见德国怒气冲冲的走进来。“听说了吗，英格利斯这家伙说要脱离欧盟哦？！不会允许的吧？肯定不会允许的吧？”  
“那件事之后再议，意大利！起床！威尼斯亚诺！”德国今天看起来气压格外的低，还在沙发上睡得口水直流的意大利一个激灵蹦了起来。  
“呗……怎么了……”他瑟瑟发抖的开始满口袋的寻找白旗。  
“不准再跟流亡来的人说‘给你五百欧元路费到德意志去生活’这种话了！托你的福我家已经完全无法管理了你能理解吗？！”  
“但是、但是他们一大堆一大堆的跑过来好可怕……”  
“让他们要么滚回家要么滚回法国或者意大利！”  
“法兰西哥哥、法兰西哥哥！怎么办那能到你那边去吗？”  
“欸？这种事怎么样也得让眉毛比较粗的先接收吧？”法国话锋一转直接把话头引开。  
“眉毛的粗细和社会福利之间没有任何关系，怎么考虑都是去法国更近一点吧？”  
“不，就是有关系！要是把维护修整你那难看的跟扭动的毛毛虫一样的眉毛的钱拿出来，再不济把你修其他少的可怜兮兮的毛的钱也省点下来，可不就有办法救济了吗？”他一本正经的胡说八道。  
“照这么说的话随便把你那些成山的衣服给拍卖几件可不是立刻就有资金了？”  
“嗨！大家！早上好！今天的英雄阿美利卡登场了！”美国一如既往无礼至极的破门而入，这让我想起一些在香槟发生的不好的回忆，然而随后马上又涌出了一百个更烂的回忆来减轻那个惨案的凄惨程度。  
他好像才注意到我，兴致勃勃的就往我这里跑来：“嗨英格利斯你恢复正常了？说真的你之前那个脑子坏掉的样子真是…太好笑了！！”  
“不想我下一个就收拾你的话给你五秒钟从我面前消失。”我面无表情的说。  
“嘿，别这样嘛大度点。”美国没大没小的拍拍我的肩，“今天我可是来开会的啊！会议的英雄（主人公）怎么可以不在场呢！”  
“啊对了，今天为什么召集起来的啊？”  
“那当然就是——”  
美国拖长了音调，慢悠悠地从口袋里掏出手机。  
“我们来看英格利斯醉酒小视频吧！超好笑的！！哈哈！！”  
“这么说你们看这个了没，”匈牙利笑嘻嘻的拿出一份报纸，“英国出席了法国的国庆阅兵，并且和法国在媒体的视野里卿卿我我，拍了好多照片呢。”  
“真的欸。”西班牙接过她手里的报纸，爆发出一阵惊天大笑，我一把从他手里抢过报纸，看了一眼气的直接往法国头上拍。我们在那边搞得小动作基本上都被拍了个遍，那些记者根本不是来拍我们隔壁那个不知名的人物的，就是来专程拍我俩的。  
“不错，”法国也一边躲着我一边开始掏口袋，“那哥哥我就来分享一下恋爱烂的一塌糊涂的英格利斯感动自己写的爱情小说，这个更好笑。”  
我抓着他的手臂抡了个半弧把他向着美国甩去，冷眼看他们大叫着大跌倒在一起，手机双双飞出手去。  
毁灭吧，地球！  
即便知道明天还会继续，直到永远，我依旧如此诅咒道。  
法兰西就这样跟那些来凑热闹的家伙们嘻嘻哈哈的滚到一起，在德国暴躁的喊声中放声大笑，又突然间回过头来，冲我露出一个该死的微笑。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次完结这么长的文，到现在都不敢相信……  
> 看到这里的朋友们，真的非常感谢！过了很多年后我又爬回来搞仏英了……谁能想到！  
> 我喜欢他们这样，永远的吵吵闹闹下去的感觉，这很有趣……


End file.
